Night
by Emeralddusk
Summary: "Sometimes, we can't see our greatest enemies." When darkness returns to Equestria, the Mane 6 are given a painful mission by Celestia that could change everything. Cover by AquaGalaxy on Deviant Art
1. Prologue: The History of All

**The author would like to give the greatest of thanks and due credit to the collective works of PonyPhonic, Silly Filly Studios (SFS) and Animation,** **msikarishipper** **RaptorNX01 for the video that captured my heart and imagination and kindled my deep love and admiration of Princess Luna and My Little Pony in its majesty, and the wide-reaching and kind Bronies and Pegasisters that have taken me in as one of their own. In a time when I felt nothing could change my life, you reached out and touched my aged heart, thanks to the love, patience, and generosity of God. Your dreams and my own will live on even after our stories are over.**

 _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

Night

Prologue:

The Origin of All

 _Let me tell you a story. It will ease your minds and help lull you into your passage of sleep. The night is not to be feared, nor is the day. In this, I hope you find comfort to sleep and dream during the night…_

 _In the beginning, before time, there was nothing; No light, no darkness, and no magic. Then, the All-Maker dreamed, and from that Dream came magic. Magic was pure, and filled the void as the All-Maker willed, creating first the stars, then the Sun, and then, all land and worlds. Even with the endless beauty and magic he had created, the All-Maker was lonely, as he was all alone. The Sun and stars had nothing to shine on, and they grew sad. On land, the plants grew without end, but with no one to share joy or beauty with, they drooped their heads and sobbed. But loneliest of all was the Sun, who had no neighbor at all above the stars. Seeing this, the All-Maker made a lesser light to comfort the Sun and give it rest at night. The lesser light was called the Moon. Seeing the friendship of the Sun and Moon, the All-Maker realized that all things need something to love and be loved by, and share with, so he brought life to the worlds, the first of all being the Unicorn. Then came the Phoenix that flew in the skies, the fish that swam in the waters, the dragon that gave fire and light as the Sun and Moon slept, and lastly, the Angels that sang and flew and loved. Though he loved all life, the All-Maker loved the Unicorn the most, so he taught them to speak and sing and love._

 _With so much life, the All-Maker realized that light must always be present, so a Unicorn queen named Majesty, most loved by her creator, was placed in charge of raising and setting the Sun and Moon, keeping the two apart. The two cried, causing rain during the days and nights. To ease their sorrow, the All-Maker moved the Moon closer to the stars, and the Sun closer to the land, and their sorrows lessened. However, the two still missed one another. In time, the worlds grew, and kingdoms were born in love and equality. Queen Majesty and her Unicorns had the greatest kingdom of all, and ruled with kindness, friendship, and love. For thousands of years, there was peace, so the All-Maker left to dream of more worlds and life. Soon after, new creatures arose, and species mingled with those unlike themselves. Through this, the Pegasus was born in the skies without a horn from parentage of the Unicorn and birds. All life held within it great joys and wonders every moment of every day and night._

 _However, there was greed and jealousy hidden away in some. Soon, the dragon kind Discord declared that he deserved the greatest kingdom, seeing it as his right. The Unicorns tried in vain to reason, but the dragons would not listen, and the First War began. For the first time, there was death, and a Unicorn was the first to kill. Stabbing its enemy with its horn, the Unicorn was the first to wear the blood of another upon its jeweled point. Because of this, death found its way into the realm of life. His own greed unrelenting, a Unicorn prince named Sombra, whose heart was darker and colder than that of the longest nights, made a deal with the dragons to betray the queen in exchange for power and riches. His plans failed, and he was banished from the kingdom he so deeply sought, not that any amount of riches would satisfy him. In the end, Queen Majesty and her Unicorns were victorious against the dragons, and the unkind were cast out to form new kingdoms and creatures that grew in hate and jealousy. The end of the terrible war and the victory of the just marked the end of the First Age, from which another would begin. Equestria was at peace once again._

 _In the Second Age, Queen Majesty took the Pegasus Royal as her husband and king, birthing the first Alicorns: Princess Celestia and, years later, Princess Luna. The kingdom basked in the beauty and love of the sisters. Aging, the king and queen passed the Sun and day to Celestia and the Moon and Stars of night to Luna. In time, the sisters succeeded their beloved parents after their death. Over time, the ponies came to love Celestia the most, second only to the All-Maker himself. They basked in the radiance of the Sun, its warmth, and the beauty of day, as they did the princess who brought day to them. Luna, however, found herself and her night being ignored and unloved, and her anger and loneliness grew. Still, the two ruled side-by-side for hundreds of years in happiness and prosperity. However, Luna's pain and sorrow only grew, making her darker and more insecure. Finally, her negative emotions and anger manifested themselves as her wicked alter-ego, Night Mare Moon, whose power grew within Luna's darkness over the years. Keeping her dark side a secret from everypony, even her dearest sister, the young princess unleashed the rage of Night Mare Moon, causing many to suffer and die. Finally, her anger and darkness storming, Luna rose up in rebellion against her beloved sister Celestia and the empire they ruled, revealing Night Mare Moon to all who lived. In the end, Celestia was forced to banish her sister to the Moon for one thousand years, sorrowfully taking control of both day and night. Under her righteous rule as queen, the empire rebuilt and grew. Celestia's high coronation marked the end of the Second Age and a bright new beginning._

 _In the Third and current Age, the wonder of the world is gone. All lands have been explored and inhabited, technology has grown, magic is widely known and taught as many use it freely, and though the world is generally divided, all kingdoms and land are generally at peace. Under the loving rule of the god-like Queen Celestia, most species have integrated and grown. At night, young fillies and colts claim to see tears falling from the Moon, though their elders declared it mere drops of rain or mist. All but Celestia have forgotten Luna, leaving Night Mare Moon as little more than a boogeyman to scare the young. Castles and towers now stand alongside offices, skyscrapers, alleys, and hard roads that made up towns within greater kingdoms. Cities consist of mixed populations that take up residence in cabins, small castles, or apartments, and the night was lit by hand-held torches and controlled flames. Trains, ships, and wagons allowed for faster transportation and connection to other lands. Earthbound Ponies, Unicorns, Pegasus, and rare Alicorns live alongside one another, occasionally joined by the less-accepted species of dragons, still blamed for wars and violence. Birds and Phoenix fill the skies as fish, whales, and water spirits occupy the seas, and among the wild live buffalo, wolves, Fawn, cats, dogs, cows, and other species of non-sentient animals. In short, life went on._

 _Okay, that's enough stories for tonight, and it's far too late to stay awake. Goodnight, my children: Already asleep._


	2. Lost Days of Peace

**A/N: For the sake of immersion, this story is highly dialogue-intensive. In some instances, the spelling of certain words and altering of phrases have been changed to reflect accents, mispronunciations, or errors present in those speaking.**

 _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

Night

Chapter One: Lost Days of Peace

" _The wonder of the world is gone, I know for sure."_

Since the graceful rainfall of the day before, Equestria was calm and quiet. The rising of the Sun was met with a cool air that nearly frosted over the flowers and trees. As the day progressed, radiance and warmth soothed all who lived, leaving only the freshened air of the shower upon the dried earth. Near the heart of the forest, a husband and wife Pegasus prepared for the great pain and joy that would soon come. After an entire day in labor, the mother felt a warmer light begin to shine upon her as she prepared. It was as if the winds and land were preparing themselves for the same occasion.

Pushing herself, the mother Pegasus felt tears stream down her face. As she cried out, her husband remained close to act as a support, though it pained him to see his wife suffering so. Soon, the pain came to its climax, and quickly subsided. Closing her eyes for just an instant, the mother watched her blessed filly spread her young, sky-blue wings and gently take to flight. Together, the parents rejoiced and brought their only child to the ground, where she lightly dropped to her knees. Seeing her child begin to crawl, the mother nudged her upward with her snout. Struggling at first, the baby Pegasus rose onto her weak, wobbling hooves, took several steps forward, and quickly returned to the embrace of her mother and father. The orange and crimson colors of the sunset warmed and welcomed the filly to Equestria and into the love of Queen Celestia. As the three lay together, the mother gently cleaned and bathed her child's sky-blue coat and rainbow-colored mane as it rested its weak eyes.

"What should we name her?" the father asked, keeping his voice low and calm.

Looking up from her child, the mother admired the filly's joyous colors and feisty attitude. Even at its most tender, the infant showed signs of boldness. "She looks like a rainbow," she declared. "But she has the spirit of a great charge."

"Perhaps a dash," the male Pegasus replied. "I see both of our spirits within her. She may be a filly, but she embodies the soul of a colt."

"Then I believe Rainbow Dash is a fitting name for her," the woman answered. "It reflects her twin-spirithood." The young filly let out a brief whinny before settling its head into her mother's embrace. "The grace and beauty of a female, but the temperament and boldness of a male."

Awaking from her dream, Rainbow Dash sat up in her bed. The visions had been appearing more and more lately, though they were distant and nearly forgotten. Pressing her hooves against her sore eyes, the young mare let out a quiet, strained sigh, her Cutie-Mark of a rainbow-colored bolt of lightning coming from a cloud, still covered by blankets. "Why the hell do I keep seeing that?" she asked herself, laying back down and staring at the ceiling. "My parents've been gone for almost a decade now. Why do I keep seeing them?" Her home quiet, the Pegasus attempted to forget her dreams and fall back asleep.

With the rising of the Sun shining through her open window, Twilight Sparkle, a violet-coated Unicorn topped a purple mane highlighted with streaks of pink and darker violet and crowned with a light-violet horn, opened her deep purple eyes and took in its warmth. Her twinkling-star Cutie-Mark was as vibrant as a lucid dream, though she felt worn from the night. Glancing down at Spike, still asleep in his basket-bed, the young mare smiled at the baby dragon and gently nudged his side to wake him up. "Morning, sweetheart," she greeted her beloved friend and servant. "How'd you sleep?"

"I wasn't sleeping," the violet and green little dragon fibbed, wiping his tired eyes. "I was totally on-guard all night long. How about you?"

"I slept okay," Twilight answered with a smile. "Thanks, Spike. Now let's get you some breakfast before I have to take off." Spike smiled and walked with his best friend to the kitchen.

Sitting atop their usual meeting spot, a large apartment topped with a rocky roof that provided the ideal spot to view the skyline of Ponyville, Rainbow Dash awaited her friends, occasionally twitching her wings. Applejack was the first to arrive, wearing her brown cowgirl hat, her orange coat, blond hair and mane, and triple-apple Cutie-Mark shining in the radiant light of morning. "Mornin', Dashy," the cowpony enthusiastically greeted her friend. Despite offers from her aeronautic friends, the Pony elected to make her way up to the rooftop by her own power, which never seemed to tire her out.

"Hey, Applejack," the tomboy Pegasus replied, turning her head and giving a slight smile. "How's the Apple family been?"

"Jus' fan," Applejack answered, taking a seat next to her friend. "Thanks. An' yer keepin' the skas in order?"

"You know it," Dash proudly shot back. "The Wondercolts better watch their tails. I got the skies, you got the land…"

"Hey, mares," Fluttershy greeted her friends, her soft voice barely above a loving whisper. As the Sunshine-yellow Pegasus flew up to Applejack and Rainbow Dash's level, her long pink mane blowing on the wind, the two could see Pinky Pie dangling beneath, tightly holding her friend's hooves while rocking back and forth and waving. Guiding herself forward, Fluttershy motioned for her friend to let go, allowing the pink Pony to make a dramatic leap onto the rocks and strike a pose that highlighted her two-blue-balloon, one-yellow-balloon Cutie-Mark.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack clapped their hooves together half-jokingly as their excitable friend took a bow or two, allowing her curly reddish-pink mane to flip and flop over her face. Meanwhile, Fluttershy landed between the first-arrivals, hugging them lightly with her wings as her hooves touched the ground. "Thanks for the lift, and drop, Fluttershy," Pinky rejoiced, quickly fixing her hair and taking a seat next to her friends. "It was absolutely, positively perfect!"

"Thanks, Pinky," the yellow Pegasus blushed, her tail whishing past her triple pink butterfly Cutie-Mark. "Has anyone seen Twilight or Rarity yet?"

"Not yet," Rainbow answered. "You know Rarity: Always has to look perfect whenever she leaves her house. And Twilight's probably finishing a book or something."

"Come now, dah-lings," Rarity's happy yet dramatic voice called out, turning heads as usual. "'Perfect' is _hardly_ the word. And I'm terribly sorry to keep you all waiting again." Sitting down next to Pinky, the glistening white Unicorn flipped her flawless, lightly curled purple mane to the side, exposing her majestic horn and allowing her triple-diamond Cutie-Mark to glisten. As always, her eye lashes and eye shadow were precise, and her coat well-groomed. "Oh, Rainbow Dash, you simply _must_ allow me to style your mane one of these days."

"Back off," the Pegasus snapped, flattening her spiky rainbow mane. "Nobody touches the mane and lives."

"Ooh," Fluttershy quietly giggled.

"Now where is Twilight?" Pinky loudly asked no one in particular. "It's super-unlike her to be late. I mean, she's always kind of late, but she's always got a good reason or a fun story _why_ she's late, but I haven't seen nor heard from her, so I have _no_ idea where she is or _why_ she's late, and…"

"Pinky, sweetheart," Applejack politely interrupted, placing her hoof over Pinky's mouth. "Ah don' mean to cut yuh aff, but you _really_ need to calm down." Still smiling, the enthusiastic Pony mumbled an "Okay" through her friend's hoof. "Thank yuh, dearie."

"I just hope she's okay," Fluttershy confessed, brushing her hoof through the rocks. "I know she can take care of herself, but I just worry sometimes."

"Hey, chill out, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash nonchalantly assured her friend. "She's probably just running late or sending a message to Queen Celestia. She's totally fine, I'm sure."

Within a few minutes, the door to the rooftop opened and Twilight walked out. "Hey guys," she greeted with a smile. "Sorry I'm late. Spike has a hard time saying goodbye sometimes. Hope you guys weren't waiting long."

"I _told_ you she'd have a good reason or awesome story why'd she be late," Pinky exclaimed, earning her a brief, stern glance from Applejack.

"Glad you're here," Fluttershy declared, gently rubbing her long hair against Twilight's face in a way only Fluttershy could. "I was getting worried."

"Sorry, filly," the violet Unicorn warmly replied. "You don't need to worry, though. Everything's totally fine. So, what's first for today?"

"You see the sunrise?" Rainbow answered, getting everypony to look at the last glimpses of the rising of a wondrous Sun. The group all agreed. "Why don't we start there?"

Once the day had truly begun, the six mares set out into Ponyville, galloping their way down the street as those around them slept inside or began to open their shops and stores. Birds and Phoenixes awoke from a night's rest and took to the skies as dragons yawned or heated their eggs for the day and ponies swept the sidewalks. All through the city, the rich smells of freshly baked bread and sweets warmed the air as music started on tapes and headphones. Certain parts of town were still dark, their streets lined with litter and lost horseshoes, and the unfortunate ones still asleep in alleyways. Fluttershy had to stop herself from offering them something to eat, knowing the risk to her friends as well as herself. The young fillies and colts hadn't even left for school, and the day was young and full of promise.

"Hey, Twilight," Rainbow Dash called out, taking to the skies. "What do you call it when a pony spends the night with a dragon, the morning with her family, and the same night at a party?"

"I don't know," Twilight answered, never breaking her stride. "What?"

"Tuesday!" Rainbow Dash loudly concluded, snickering at her own off-color wit. The others chuckled, though Fluttershy blushed slightly. Several onlookers expressed their discontent, though the six mares didn't notice. "So, any ideas yet?"

"I _do_ need to stop at the Royal Library to check something out," Twilight volunteered. "It won't take a sec."

"Sands good tuh me," Applejack replied, flipping her ponytail to the side. "Y'all in?" Everypony agreed, Rainbow Dash doing so with a slight eye-roll. "Buck up, Dashy. We mat jus' fan somethin' fer you there. Maybe one-a yer comics."

"It's not that, Applejack," Dash replied without any resentment or attempt at a comeback. "I just hate being inside on a day like this. I'm still having those dreams: Gotta run 'em off or fly or something."

"What do you think is going on with those?" Twilight asked her friend as she looked back at her. "I thought everything was cool between you and your parents."

"They are," the blue Pegasus answered, reflecting more on herself than those around her. "I just…I don't know. I can't shake this feeling I keep getting. I don't even know what it is."

"If you'd like, we could spend the night with you and see if that helps," Fluttershy sweetly suggested, flying alongside her friend. "It might make you feel safer."

"Ooh, a slumber party!" Pinky exclaimed, her heart racing. "That would be so fun!"

"Maybe next time," Rainbow answered in a sensitive manner. "Thanks, guys." Fluttershy nodded in understanding, and let the subject go."

"Maybe it's Night Mare Moon," Pinky Pie suggested, using her "spooky" voice.

"Who?" Twilight replied, caught off-guard.

"The Mare in the Moon," the pink Pony answered. "They say she shows up in dreams and turns them into nightmares. Then she eats the dreamer and traps them in the nightmare forever. It's totally scary. My parents told me about it when I was a filly and I passed out."

"Oh, yeah," the violet Unicorn replied plainly. "I know who that is."

"Thanks for the comforting thought, dude," Rainbow Dash's sarcasm surfaced. "I feel _so_ much better now."

"Yay!" Pinky shrieked with joy, clearly not getting it. "Now, onto the library!"

Once inside the pink stone tower known as the Royal Library, the friends split into groups and browsed around. Pinky went off on her own to chat with the hoarse-voiced librarian with Fluttershy keeping an eye on her from a distance, Applejack and Rarity looked through records and yearbooks while talking quietly among one another, and Twilight Sparkle went off to the exclusive back wing, followed by an unusually quiet Rainbow Dash. Twilight's determination was sharp, and she knew exactly where she was going. Once the insightful Unicorn began looking through aged books, her Pegasus friend focused her gaze. "What are you looking for, anyway?" Rainbow said demandingly.

Twilight jumped slightly before turning around and regaining her composure. "Just a book for research," she answered, sounding somewhat annoyed. "Why are you acting so paranoid?"

"Call it tuition," Dash answered, not holding back. "Twilight, I've seen your personal library. If _you_ don't have it, it's gotta be something special."

"It's a book on dreams," the Unicorn politely explained, no longer showing any sign of anger. "There's something weird going on lately. I need to check with Queen Celestia, but there's just some stuff I want to know."

"I'm getting the impression there's more up than just dreams," Rainbow Dash replied. "Look, don't do this for my sake. I've had those visions on and off for years. It's no big deal."

"Research is research, Rainbow Dash," Twilight answered, using her telepathy to pull out an old, dust-coated book with the guiding motion of her horn. "You know I worry about you sometimes."

"Well, don't," the Pegasus sharply declared. "I'm a grown mare. I can take care of myself."

"I know I've babied you before," Twilight replied softly. "But friends do that. It's just…you don't have to go it alone, Dash. None of us do." Defeated, Rainbow Dash let out a closed-mouth groan and walked off. From her, that was "thank you" enough. Smiling to herself, Twilight levitated the book and proceeded to the front desk.

Once Pinky finished her long-lasting conversation with the now-irritated librarian, the group departed, checking the nearby clock tower to see that roughly one hour had passed. Turning to Applejack and Rarity, Fluttershy prepared her voice. "Did you two find anything interesting in the records?" she asked with a smile.

"Kand of," Applejack answered, seeming puzzled. "Whatever happened to that Shimmer filly we went to school with? Her records 'er just gown at one point."

"Not sure," Fluttershy replied, trying to recall the past. "She just went home one day and never came back. I felt so bad for her."

"Well, not much sense dwelling on the past, darlings," Rarity declared while fluffing her mane. "Let us move on." The others followed their Unicorn friend into a wooded area filled with exotic birds.

"Guys, I know it's early, but I'm starving," Rainbow Dash moaned, finding a seat away from the rainbow-colored fowls.

"Don't sweat it, sugar cube," Applejack shot back, dropping her knapsacks on the ground and flinging them open. "Ah brought some goods from home." Burrowing her head into the bag, the Pony bounced a Red-Delicious over to Dash. "Dig in if y'all 'er hungry. Ah brought all kinds."

"Thanks, dude," the blue Pegasus said before taking a generous bite of her apple. As the fruit crackled, its rich juices splashed out onto Pinky's cheek and caused her to jump. "Sorry, Pinky." The pink Pony simply brushed off the accident and chuckled at her friend.

"Thanks, Applejack," Twilight accepted the offer, nipping at a Granny Smith apple while levitating it with her horn. Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinky each took an apple (Fluttershy accepting a Golden-Delicious, Rarity taking a smooth Pink Lady, and Pinky randomly gobbling a half-and-half green and red apple) and thanked their provider. "You're the freakin' best." The Unicorn couldn't help but laugh at her own awkwardness.

"Aw, shucks," Applejack pretended to blush with a laugh.

"Um, can I make a suggestion for what to do next?" Fluttershy offered almost confidently. The others more than happily agreed, and soon found themselves near a small stream beneath a waterfall. "It might be cold at first, but the waters warm to fit each pony's needs. This is where most of the animals in the forest come to take baths." Settling in, the sunny Pegasus felt the ears of a small bunny pop up beside her and brush her face.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle were the next to enter, diving in away from the others to avoid splashing, followed by Pinky, who just wound up accidentally splashing every pony and animal present, Applejack, who thrust herself into the water to adjust, and Rarity, who gracefully stepped down into the stream like a starlet descending a grand staircase. Then, within a minute, the waters adjusted to the temperature of a hot tub.

"Fluttershy, this is amazing!" Pinky Pie cried out, sinking deeper into the water. The others rejoiced, making sure Fluttershy got the thanks and credit she deserved for the find.

Twilight settled into the water, letting the hot stream ease the tension of her muscles and joints. For an instant, in the company of her loving friends, the Unicorn slipped into peaceful slumber, only to be awakened by a concerned Fluttershy. "Come on, Twilight," the shy Pegasus said in a calm voice. "We'd better go before it gets too late. Besides, you're really starting to prune."

"Thanks, Fluttershy," Twilight replied, blinking herself back to reality. Rarity and Rainbow Dash helped their friend out of the water as Fluttershy and Applejack nudged her forward and Pinky cheered the team on. Levitating her book, Twilight followed her friends, now led by Pinky Pie, into the heart of Ponyville.

Just as the day had begun, as they had when the Sun rose, the six mares sat atop the large, stone-covered roof of the apartment as the Sun set on another wonderful day. Rainbow Dash sat atop the short ledge, her back hooves dangling over the city, watching the warm colors of the day slowly drift away. Rarity traced the lantern lights of the skyline with the point of her hoof. Fluttershy and Pinky Pie sat beside one another, drawing vague pictures in the rocks. Twilight Sparkle and Applejack told one another stories and jokes. "I love you guys," Fluttershy warmly declared.

"Same here," Twilight happily replied, followed by the others. "You're the best friends anypony could ever ask for."

"Hey, while we're getting all sappy," Rainbow Dash replied, sounding calmer and more at-ease than usual. "Check out the last of the sunset." The mares gathered around and watched Queen Celestia's will put the Sun to rest and usher in the Moon and a peaceful night.

"Beautiful," Pinky Pie warmly whispered, leaning against Applejack's shoulder. "You've gotta thank Celestia for tonight, Twilight."

"I will," Twilight Sparkle agreed. "Right after I thank her for all of you." The mares let out a collective sigh that even Rainbow Dash didn't regret.

Parting ways only for the rest of the day, the six mares returned to their homes after offering some final blessings to one another. Rainbow Dash assured her friends that she was okay, and everypony left without leaving anything unsaid.

Her hooves trotting along the gravel roads that would take her home, Twilight smiled to herself as warm new memories settled within her mind. Finally, she made it back to her tree-like castle home and locked the door behind her. The day was gone. Spike had left one of his notes on the kitchen table, which read, "Dear Twilight Sparkle, hope you had a great day! I had fun and did NOT sneak any ice cream. For dinner, I had one of the dinners you made me. No letters from Queen Celestia today. Hope you had fun with the others, and tell Rarity I said hi, please. Love, Spike." Making her way into the library, the Unicorn saw Spike's basket bed set up next to a stack of comic books with the baby dragon sleeping inside. Smiling, Twilight gave her friend a soft kiss, pulled his blankets closer to his little face, and retired to her room for the night. Closing her door, the young Unicorn wrote a quick letter to her beloved queen by light of her candles, sent the draft through enchanted flame, and prepared to rest for the night.

"So easily amused, aren't you, child?" that most hated of voices taunted Twilight, blowing out the candles and smothering the light.

Her gaze fixed on the Moon outside her open window, the young mare's joy melted away as her dread and pain returned. Twilight's smile faded into a sorrowful, weeping frown as her head dropped and her strength faded. "What do you want?" she miserably, sobbingly demanded. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I am not going anywhere," the dark, malicious voice of a cold mare answered. "I am always with you, Twilight. I always have been…And I always _will_ be."

"That's a lie!" the Unicorn furiously shot back, snapping herself around to face the shadows. "You're _not_ here! You're just a ghost or a bad dream! You haven't always been there, and I'll find a way to make you disappear forever!"

"You and I both know you won't discard me," the nightmare answered, her voice sounding warm, as if she were an old friend. "Even if you truly wanted to…You and I are together, Twilight. I am, after all, your only friend."

"No," Twilight sobbed, her rage turning to desperation. "No, I have _real_ friends. They love me, defend me: We make each other strong. I hate you. You're nothing but a leech."

"I am your strength. I have always been there for you, even in your childhood. All your life I have guided you. All of your success, all of your glories, all because of me. You'll always need me, and I will always be here."

"I _don't_ need you!" Twilight cried out. "I became who I am and what I am through my own work. Whenever I needed help, my friends saw me through. You only tried to tear me down. You were the voice telling me I _couldn't_ do it. But I shut you out. No matter how long you haunt me, that won't change."

"You mustn't deceive yourself, Twilight. I have never haunted you. Rather, I am a part of you. I took you to Celestia, helped you learn all you know. I have done nothing but help you. And here you stand before me, you cowering wretch, and deny my devotion. In truth, I have long grown disgusted with you. Every opportunity presented to you has been squandered. You choose to live your days in lies and distractions. You live in fear because you know the truth: That you are _nothing_ without me!" Twilight felt her eyes become blinded with hot tears as her composure broke down. "Don't bother screaming. No one can hear you anyway. You have nothing but me. And yes, I hate you. I always have. Regardless, I remain." Her shadows gently brushed and stroked the Unicorn's face and wiped away her tears. "You have always been hated, Twilight. You have always been alone without me. You are worthless, ugly, helpless, and lost. You belong to me."

"Stop it!" Twilight cried out as her world shattered.

"I will never stop, child! I am with you forever! And when you finally die, I will swallow you entirely!"

 _As a young filly, Twilight ran towards the forest until her parents were just out of sight. She was happy, carefree, and filled with wonder. Her Cutie- Mark yet to form, the young Unicorn laughed and shouted cheerfully, until she saw the black mare standing before her. The dark entity whispered into her ear, and filled the child with fear and doubt._

Now all alone in the darkness, Twilight let her mane fall over her face as she wept. "I _don't_ need you," she whispered in an act of self-deceit. "I'm _not_ like you. I can survive on my own." It was all a lie now, and the Moon outside only grew darker as an emblem resembling a dark Unicorn formed on its side.


	3. Revenant

_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

Night

Chapter Two: Revenant

"Twilight," Queen Celestia began in a grave, sorrowful voice. The radiant white Alicorn stared up at the Sun through a massive open window as its wondrous light shined upon her large, powerful wings and flowing multi-colored mane. Her golden, jeweled crown and necklace shimmered as did her long, majestic horn and loving, nearly crystalline eyes. "You have always been my most trusted student." Her large Cutie-Mark of the heavenly Sun shined warmly as if it were comprised of the very flames that gave light to the day.

"Thank you, my queen," the young Unicorn respectfully replied, bowing her head and bending a knee with reverence.

"But there is much I have kept from you," the most noble queen confessed. Twilight looked up, growing concerned. "You are aware of Canterlot legends?"

"Many of them, my queen," Twilight answered somewhat uneasily.

Lowering her head, Queen Celestia closed her eyes and allowed the skies to weave tapestries as she spoke. "I assume you have heard the legend of Night Mare Moon?" she asked with a darkening voice.

"I'm not sure, your majesty," the Unicorn answered.

"You have my permission to speak freely, Twilight," the queen declared, glancing back at her star pupil. "Watch the skies. What I am about to tell you is a story I have shared with few. As you know, I was born in the Second Age. What many have forgotten is that my mother and father gave me a sister before their death." Twilight's jaw dropped for an instant, taken aback. "My baby sister…Princess Luna. While I was given power over the Sun and day, she was in control of the Moon, stars, and night. For years, we ruled side-by-side."

"I had no idea," Twilight confessed aghast. "None of the records I've seen have even mentioned her."

"So is the way," the Alicorn sighed. "I loved her dearly, as I still do…But I was foolish in my youth: Filled with pride and unable to see what was happening around me. When Luna and I were young, I began to take notice of the attention the kingdom paid me. They expressed their adoration for the Sun and day, praising me above all else. At first, I was fearful, but I soon gave in and basked openly. Luna, on the other hoof, was all but ignored by her subjects. As it is now, the Ponies take their rest during the night, as if shutting it out. While I was adored, Luna was forgotten, almost dreaded." Twilight listened intently, relating to her queen's pain. "Rather than tell me of her suffering, she kept it all a secret and avoided me every chance she had. It took me so long to notice. _In_ that time, her insecurity and rage festered and grew into hatred: Hatred for the day, for me. When I finally _did_ take notice, she shut me out once and for all. But what I didn't know, was that Luna's feelings of pain and being unloved had transformed her into something wicked: Night Mare Moon. Her wrath was ever-reaching, and all traces of Luna's goodness were buried in Moon's darkness. Out of desperation, I was forced to banish her to the very Moon she once controlled. Because of me, she has been trapped there for what will soon be the past thousand years."

"I'm so sorry," Twilight exclaimed in a gasping whisper. "I never knew what you had to go through."

"Do not weep for me, Twilight," Celestia lovingly instructed her subject. "It is my sister you should feel for."

"If I may, my queen," the young Unicorn respectfully spoke up. "You did what had to be done. We're all safe now. I'm just sorry things went so wrong."

"My regret is not why I called you here, my student," the queen declared. "Even with the power of High Magic, my sister was only banished for a time, all the while growing in her loneliness and pain. I fear that Night Mare Moon will return more powerful than ever before, and soon."

"I've never heard you this unsure," Twilight fearfully declared. Watching the tapestry display horrific images of Night Mare Moon consuming the light, the Unicorn felt a deep sense of fear darken her from the inside. "What must I do, my queen? I'm afraid, but I trust in you."

"If anything should ever happen to me, especially upon my sister's return," Queen Celestia gravely announced. "You and your five companions must rise to take my place. Remember what you have all been taught: Remember the Elements of Harmony."

"Please, don't say that!" Twilight Sparkle cried out, her eyes flowing with tears. "I can't lose you!" Running to her queen's side, the young Unicorn buried her face in Celestia's wing. "You'll make everything right. I _know_ you will. Please, Mother."

"You must be strong, Twilight Sparkle," the queen comforted her subject. "I still have faith in Luna, but we must prepare for the worst. I have chosen you to take my place, with Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinky Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity at your side…as well as Spike, who has been listening outside the door for the past twenty minutes thinking no one noticed." Outside the throne room door, a rustling sound followed by a light crash confirmed the queen's statement. "Dry your eyes, my student. Everything shall be alright."

"Promise me, my queen," Twilight begged in a whisper. "I've already lost my mother and father…I can't lose you." Celestia gently wrapped her majestic wings around the Unicorn and smiled a comforting smile. "But I promise, we'll make you proud."

The two stepped apart, and the queen wiped a tear from Twilight's eye. "…My student," the Alicorn spoke, sounding troubled. "Is there something that has been vexing you? You have seemed uneasy these last few days."

"I'm okay, my queen," the violet pony answered. "Thank you for your concern." Trusting her subject, Celestia opened the doors, letting Spike fall into the room.

"Spike, please take a note," Queen Celestia instructed, prompting the baby dragon to ready his quill and parchment paper after giving a respectful salute. "This one must remain solely between its intended party."

Following her meeting, Twilight took Spike down the stairs to meet the five mares in the chamber on the ground floor. Opening the opaque glass door, Twilight heard Pinky Pie shriek before falling just in front of her and Spike. "You okay, Pinky?" the Unicorn asked, not surprised.

"No!" the pink Pony hollered, her lovable silliness beaming. "I couldn't hear _anything_!"

"Everythin' okay, Twalight?" Applejack asked, walking forward with the others as Twilight helped Pinky up. "Y'all were in there an awful-long tam."

"I'll tell you everything once we get back to Ponyville," Twilight answered, trying to hide her apprehension. "We'd better catch an early train."

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy glanced at one another, each feeling a growing sense of severity. Applejack felt it as well, volunteering to carry Spike in Twilight's place. In some way, Pinky knew, but Rarity did her best to distract her. The six mares and Spike made their way out of the castle and towards the Royal Train Station. As they departed, Queen Celestia watched from her throne room, still able to sense her pupil's distress. Turning away from the world, the Alicorn closed and locked all the doors and windows surrounding her with a single though, closed her eyes, and silently sobbed. In her heart, Luna was still close by, and Twilight was still happy and brave. However, reality told a different, inescapable story.

Even after so many years, the train still looked as it did in the mares' childhood: Warm, old-fashioned, and welcoming. Times were different, though. Twilight slept alone across the seats in the back while her friends sat nearby. Fluttershy watched Spike until he dozed off into peaceful slumber, just as a child would.

"How can she just sleep with all this mystery shit going on?" Rainbow Dash asked her friends, staring at the sleeping Unicorn. "I could _smell_ the tension on her."

"It's better this way," Applejack quietly answered, guiding the Pegasus' head back to the group with a gentle hoof. "The poor thin's gotta be exhausted. She ain't been herself lately."

"What do you mean?" Pinky Pie asked innocently.

"She's bin different," the orange-coated Pony gently explained. "More distant, cut-off. She's doin' her best, but she's hadin' somethin'."

"I've been worried about her too," Fluttershy confessed, tucking Spike in and turning back to her friends. "After she talked to Queen Celestia, she seems even worse."

"There _must_ be something we can do for her," Rarity suggested, her own concern stronger than ever before.

"Not much we _can_ do, Rarity," Applejack replied. "We've gotta wait for _her_ to make the first move. Once we git back to Ponyville, she can get the queen's message off her back. Whatever else's pressin' on her, we gotta jus' be there fer her when she needs us."

"So sit on our asses and wait for her to _maybe_ tell us?" Rainbow Dash lashed out, her anger getting the better of her. Glancing around, the blue Pegasus shrunk back down. "…I'm sorry," she calmed herself. Fluttershy put her hand on Dash's shoulder. "There's gotta be something more we can do."

"Fer now, we letter sleep," the orange Pony replied. "Whatever's goin' on, it's not gettin' solved like this." The others agreed and attempted to get some sleep on the long journey back home. Soon, the night came, and everything grew silent.

"Twilight," the calm, sheepish voice greeted the distressed Unicorn. Opening her eyes to find herself resting in darkness and purple haze, Twilight rose onto her hooves and saw her old friend standing before her. Little older than a filly, the purple Alicorn slowly approached her dear friend, her flowing, starry mane blowing beside her even without the presence of wind.

"I haven't seen you in so long," the young Unicorn answered, allowing a smile to cross her saddened face.

"I'm sorry for that," the shadowy mare replied, dropping her head slightly in shame. The Alicorn's crescent-moon Cutie-Mark shined in brilliant shadow as she approached Twilight. "I've been lonely as well."

"The voice just keeps getting worse," Twilight confessed. "I feel like it's starting to swallow me."

"I know you're afraid," the humble little mare answered, placing her wing on her friend's shoulder. "So am I. But I believe in you. You're strong enough to fight it."

Trying in vain to hold back her horrified tears, the Unicorn bit her lower lip and weakly shook her head. "Is this ever gonna stop?" she cried out in a cracking voice, allowing her tears to stream down. "Is it ever going to leave me alone?"

The Alicorn closed her loving, timid blue eyes and dropped her head in shameful regret. "I don't think it _ever_ will," she confessed. "She's _always_ there. I hate her so much…But she won't leave." Twilight's eyes lost their optimism and sunk down in despair. "But if anyone can stop her, Twilight, I know in my heart that it's you."

Closing her eyes and shaking off another teardrop, Twilight swallowed hard. "She told me I don't have a heart," she sobbed. Seeing her friend's pain, knowing it was also her own, the Alicorn tucked the Unicorn within her wings and allowed her to cry on her neck.

Opening her eyes to find herself sitting alone in the back of a train car, Twilight glanced out the window to see the face of night that she had come to hate. The Moon outside still seemed to bear the emblem of the dark mare.

"Hey," a familiar, calming but somewhat sharp voice quietly called out. Looking away from the night, Twilight saw Rainbow Dash standing before her. "Couldn't sleep through the night either?"

Remembering her dream, Twilight shook her head. "No," she answered. "Are you still having those dreams about your parents?"

"Yeah," the blue Pegasus answered while beginning to pace slightly. "They're coming more often. What about you? You've seemed pretty tore up lately. Applejack said you'd tell us when you were ready, but you know that's not my style."

"Nothing's wrong, Rainbow Dash," the young Unicorn sighed, turning away slightly. "I'll tell you guys when we get home."

"I'm not talking about what Celestia said," Dash insisted firmly. "Twilight, I'm not stupid. I can tell when something's eating you up inside. You said it yourself: We don't have to go it alone."

"Why does everypony keep pressing me?" Twilight began to break, her voice growing weak and hoarse.

"Call it loyalty," the Pegasus answered plainly. "What kind of friends would we be if we weren't there for you?" Twilight frowned, settling back into her resting position. "But I can't help you if _you_ won't."

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash," the Unicorn sobbed, feeling a sense of comfort for the first time in so long. Getting up, Twilight Sparkle tightly hugged her friend. "You're always there for me. I want so badly to tell you…But I just don't know right now. I love you: All of you."

"We love you too, Twilight," Rainbow Dash warmly replied, accepting the hug. "Look, whatever's going on, we're right here with you. Do you want me to stay here for tonight?" Twilight smiled and made room for her friend. Together, the two fell asleep without the presence of nightmares or voices.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy kept Spike safe as the two slept along a row of seats. Applejack rested nearby, next to Pinky Pie in two fully reclined chairs with Rarity across from them. As the train sped on through the night, the seven friends found peace with one another. As the rest of Equestria slept, Queen Celestia remained alone in her room, her eyes fixed on space. _"Catch me, Tia_!" that most wonderful, heartbreaking of voices happily called out. Glancing down, the queen watched her younger self playfully chase after Luna, their hooves trotting across the throne room floor. _"I could do this all night!"_ The purple Alicorn giggled so happily as her big sister chased after her with the same laughter. That was so long ago, though it still brought a smile to Celestia's face, just before the tears began.

 _Fate has been cruel and border-unkind._

 _How could I have sent you away?_

 _The blame was my own: The punishment yours._

 _The harmony silenced today._

 _But into the stillness, I bring you a song._

 _And I will your company keep_

' _Til your tired eyes and my lullabies_

 _Have carried you softly to sleep._

…

 _Luna, you're loved so much more than you know._

 _Forgive me for being so blind_

 ** _Song featured: "Lullaby for a Princess" (Celestia's version) by PonyPhonic._**


	4. Endless Days

_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

Night

Chapter Three: Endless Days

Closing and locking the doors and windows of Twilight's home, Spike and the 6 ponies settled into the library. Now, more than ever, the young Unicorn felt weighed down, and everypony could see it. Despite her rare night of restful sleep, her purple eyes were bloodshot and lined with dark bags and her gait lacked strength. She was weary both inside and out, but she carried on. "Spike already knows the gist of this," Twilight began with a sigh. "Queen Celestia didn't have good news, and this isn't just about me: It involves _all_ of us."

As the other mares listened intently to Twilight's grave announcement, Pinky anxiously shoved hoofful after hoofful of popcorn into her mouth while tilted forward. Spike stood off to the side, nervously grating over his scales with his budding claws. The tension was growing, and everypony already knew this would not be like the childish adventures of old.

"The legends we've been told:" Twilight Sparkle continued, pacing slowly back and forth. "Night Mare Moon; the Mare in the Moon: It's all based in truth." Rainbow stared in disbelief and skepticism. "Queen Celestia wasn't an only filly: She has a sister, Equestria's past princess, Luna. The two ruled side-by-side during the Second Age. Celestia controlled the day, and Luna the night. Things went wrong: Luna was overcome by her own darkness and pain, and that turned her into Night Mare Moon. Celestia had to banish her to the Moon for one thousand years, but that time is up in a few days."

"That can't be true," Rainbow Dash declared angrily. "Queen Celestia never had an evil sister, and Night Mare Moon is just something made up to scare little ponies."

"The queen wouldn't lie," Fluttershy carefully argued, not wanting to raise her voice, though she had to stand her ground. "Especially not to Twilight. What does she want us to do?"

Dropping her head slightly, Twilight swallowed a painful lump welling up in her throat. "She told us that if anything happens to her…that _we're_ supposed to take over. I didn't know why she chose us: I asked her 'why not Shining Armor, or someone else?' But she said we were the only ones. Luna _might_ come back normal, but Night Mare Moon still exists." The others looked at one another nervously. "She said to always remember the Elements of Harmony."

"If Moon really _is_ comin' back to Equestria, what's Queen Celestia gonna do to stop her?" Applejack spoke up. "I know they're sisters, but she ain't really gonna try makin' nice with a monster, is she?"

"She's going to give Luna a chance," the purple Unicorn explained. "But if worse comes to worse, she's willing to stop her. But that could mean war."

"Is this Luna pony really as powerful as our Celestia?" Rarity gasped, covering her mouth with her hoof. "They could destroy all of Canterlot! We simply _cannot_ allow that to happen!"

"And what the hell do you plan on doing?" Rainbow Dash demanded, taking a step closer to the petit Unicorn. Staring intently at her friends, Pinky shoveled popcorn into her mouth, unable to look away. "If our own queen can't stop Night Mare Moon, then how on Equestria are _we_ going to make a difference?"

"We're not gonna with that kand-a weak attitude, Dash!" Applejack shot back. "Queen Celestia put Twalight an' the rest of us in charge fer a reason. There's gotta be more _to_ it."

All eyes shifted back towards Twilight, who stared back. For the first time, it was all on her. She'd been used to being a leader in the past, but never with stakes as high as these. Ponies, Pegasus, Unicorns, a baby dragon, and the purple Alicorn all awaited an answer. "There _is_ more," Twilight finally declared. "Queen Celestia left us a note. If something goes wrong, we follow that note to the letter. I need you all to _swear_ to that. No matter how bad things get, and no matter what you're feeling inside, I need you to promise me…and Celestia that you'll follow her orders."

"Ah don' like the sound-a this," Applejack answered, trying to keep her voice down. Fluttershy shook her head to agree. Pinky glanced over at Spike, who gave her a nod of reassurance.

Although initially angered by the request, Rainbow Dash was the first to stand up. "I don't follow blindly," she boldly spoke out. "But I'll do what I have to…as long as you're all with me."

"I agree," Fluttershy raised her voice, standing up beside Dash.

"As do I," Rarity joined in.

"Count me in!" Pinky Pie happily sprang onboard.

"All for one and one for all," Applejack happily gave in.

"You already know I'm in," Spike declared.

"Then it's settled," Twilight decided. "We're all in this…Until the very end. Pinky, I need _you_ to take the note. Don't let anyone else get near it, don't open it until the time is right, and do _not_ let anyone but the seven of us ever see it, okay?"

"Rodger-dodger," Pinky saluted, tucking the envelope away for safekeeping. "This is so cool. I mean, it's terrifying, but it's cool."

"Um, no offense, Pinky, but do y'all think that's really a good idea?" Applejack asked, growing uneasy.

"I'm sure of it," Twilight answered with confidence. "I needed someone braver than me to hold it all this time." Understanding, Applejack smiled with acceptance.

"Now what?" Rainbow Dash asked of their leader.

"Now, we prepare for the Longest Day," Twilight explained. "When Luna shows up, we'll be right there behind Queen Celestia."

" _Behind_ her?" Rainbow Dash insisted. "As in hiding and waiting for something to go wrong?"

"We have to be present _in case_ something goes wrong," the Unicorn explained, attempting to dispel her friend's anger and confusion. "When the spell is broken, Luna will be called back to Ponyville. We'll meet Queen Celestia before the festival and go from there. No matter what happens, we'll come back from it. Believe in her, Rainbow Dash." Finally, the Pegasus agreed, and the group vowed to remain true to their quest until its end.

However, once the rest of the group left the library, Twilight felt a sense of doubt surface inside of her. Her faith in Queen Celestia was undying, but she couldn't help but expect the worst. Even now, it was like hearing the wretched voice again. Nearly slipping into tears, the young Unicorn suddenly heard the sound of hooves lightly tapping on the floor. Snapping out of her fog, Twilight turned her head to see Rarity slowly approaching her. "Rarity," the purple mare said, regaining her composure. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say…" the white Unicorn reverently began. "I'm glad you're here to see us through this. Though, I have to ask, aren't you scared in the least?" Twilight Sparkle shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, knowing how much her own bravery meant to the others. "Well, just in case, I wanted you to have this." Reaching into her bag, Rarity pulled out a jeweled necklace and placed it around Twilight's neck. "It's enchanted to give the wearer greater bravery. I'd wear it myself… but it's not quite my style."

Taken aback, Twilight blushed slightly. "…Thank you, Rarity," she graciously accepted, knowing there was no enchantment to be had in the necklace. Still, her friend's generosity and sentiment was deeply moving. "This is so sweet."

"You're most welcome, darling," Rarity answered with a humble smile. "You wear it so well, too." Twilight smiled and tilted her neck to the side like one of the models in Canterlot.

In the living room, Fluttershy laid on her stomach, making her view eye level with Spike. "How are _you_ taking all this, Spike?" she asked sweetly. The sunny Pegasus gently stroked the baby dragon's scales along his little arm like a mother comforting her son.

"Honestly? I'm kind of scared," Spike confessed, trying to keep his voice down. "I mean, not for me, but for Twilight. She's been really stressed. Night Mare Moon is a real monster. I know Celestia can handle her…But what if she pulls something and Celestia gets sent to the Moon or something? Then what do we do?"

Letting out a concerned, understanding moan, Fluttershy wrapped her wings around the child and pulled him close. "Then we'll follow the note," she calmly answered. "It's okay to be afraid, Spike. We're all a little afraid sometimes. But everything's going to be okay." Though her own fear was growing, the Pegasus cared only for Spike, feeling his little heart beat under her wing. Soon, the little dragon's eyes grew heavy, and he was soon asleep in the loving embrace of his compassionate friend.

In order to combat her tension and confusion, Rainbow Dash "stepped out" for a minute to fly in circles around the tree-castle. Flying always calmed her down and gave ease to her racing heart and mind. Pinky tried to go out after her, but Applejack assured her that the Pegasus simply needed time alone. In order to keep her childlike friend occupied, the orange Pony took her into the kitchen, grabbed some apples, and began juggling them. Although amused, the pink Pony kept calm and spoke up. "AJ," she said. "Even though that might be the most amazing thing I've ever seen…I know what you're doing. I'm not a little filly anymore. You don't need to distract me…But you also don't have to stop."

"The truth is, Pinky," Applejack slowly replied, not stopping the rotation of the apples. "This ain't jus' fer you. I'm tryin' to keep maself busy, too. Growing up, Ah had tuh be the big sister. That meant keepin' cool an' actin' lak everythin' was fan when it wasn't. Ah guess Ah never really got over that, yuh know?"

"Then maybe _now_ is a good time to start, partner," Pinky happily shot back with open arms and hooves. "We're all grown mares. You don't _have_ to be the big sister anymore. We can just be a bunch of twins! You can be mine and I can be yours! How's that sound, cowpony?" The Pony then gave her orange twin a tight hug that was almost enough to break a small Drake in half.

"Thanks, Pinky," Applejack coughed out, patting her friend on the back. "You always make everything…so clear."

Alone with her thoughts yet again as her friends found ways to keep themselves busy, Twilight closed her eyes and waited for her Alicorn to visit, though she knew she couldn't. Everything felt dark, especially being alone. As a child, being alone was easy. Things changed, though. _No,_ the young Unicorn realized. _Not easy…I just didn't know what friendship was. I've always hated being alone…Just didn't know it then._ Suddenly, the sound of a crash from outside broke Twilight's concentration and opened her eyes. Climbing up a sliding ladder, the young mare pushed open a skylight window and peeked outside to see Rainbow Dash sitting on the edge of the roof. "Dash?" Twilight asked, walking out slowly to meet the Pegasus. "Are you okay?"

"No," Rainbow Dash sharply answered. "No, I'm not. There's too much right now. I'll be okay, though. Just…just give me some time, Twilight." Agreeing, the Unicorn went back inside but left her window open. Quickly checking back to make sure Twilight was gone, Rainbow Dash lay down on her side, stared into the sky, and began to silently sob. In time, she fell asleep, only to find herself alone in her bedroom. Her parents weren't there, giving some form of comfort for the moment. Looking around, the feisty Pegasus witnessed the depth and detail of her surroundings gradually fade and darken. Somehow, the familiar room felt colder as Rainbow's legs and muscles became weaker.

"Are you going to fly away, child?" a dark and malicious voice called out. Her head shooting back, the young Pegasus saw nothing but darkness and fog. "Your kind has always disgusted me, Rainbow Dash. All of you no better than the fowl that inhabit the unloved lands: A species interbred of the Unicorn and vermin with wings."

"Who are you?" Dash called back angrily and boldly. "What is this?"

"It's something called the truth, child," the voice answered coldly. "I almost feel sorry for such a creature as you: Born of a shamed race, elevated to something better by those around you. They could all see your worthlessness; your ugliness. So they gave your kind dominion over the clouds. You cannot stop the storms, though, can you?"

"That means a heck of a lot coming from a voice that won't even show itself," the Pegasus fought back. Turning around in circles, growing desperate to find the source of the wicked voice, Rainbow Dash found nothing.

"It is not unlike your kind to attack rather than defend yourself. But then again, what need have you to fight when you can simply retreat into the skies? That's always been the way… _your_ way, Rainbow Dash. Equestria would be a better place without the Pegasus. You've known that your whole life, haven't you? Your so-called friends know it as well. How could _anything_ love such filth?"

"Shut up!" Rainbow Dash demanded, her teeth gritting.

"Without your wings, you have no meaning. Your kind lacks the strength of the earthbound Ponies as well as the grace of the Unicorn. You're all simply a stepping stone to allow for something greater. And now that the Alicorn exists, your kind is but an abomination. So hideous…" At that, the voice began to cackle. Shaking her head violently, as if trying to dispel a bad memory from her mind, the Pegasus felt herself begin to sob. Twilight must have known, as did Rarity, Pinky, Applejack: Even Fluttershy.

Opening her eyes to find herself alone, still atop the roof, Rainbow Dash wiped the cool, slimy tears from her puffy eyes and turned around just in time for Fluttershy to arrive, take her friend's hoof, and lead her back inside. Still shaken from the fading memories of her dream, the Pegasus settled into the sitting room with her friends, who all warmly welcomed her.

"I'm so glad I have you as friends," Fluttershy warmly announced. The rest of the ponies and Spike happily agreed, and called it a day. Returning to their apartments, cottages, and castles, the mares wished one another a good night, vowing to see each other in the morning.

After insisting he put himself to bed, Spike had Twilight tuck him in, leaving her alone as he drifted off to sleep. Outside, the Moon seemed brighter than before, still bearing the ominous shadows upon its face. Her shoulders heavy, the Unicorn sat down beside her books and scrolls and prayed for peace. _Pinky was the right pony to put in charge of the note,_ she told herself. _Everything's gonna be okay, though. "I give myself to you, my queen,"_ Twilight had pledged to Queen Celestia. Her eyes growing heavy, the young mare set her studies aside, climbed into bed, tucked herself in loosely, and fell asleep to the images of her beloved friends. The room was warm and kissed by the gentle light of the Moon as she found the hope she needed to dream.

" _They were wrong about what they told you, Rainbow Dash,"_ a familiar, loving voice told the young Pegasus as its warmth surrounded her. Closing her eyes, Rainbow smiled and took it all in. _"You're the best of them. You always have been."_ Like a hug from her mother, the Pegasus basked in the praise and glory. _"Your wings are the strongest: Most beautiful. Fluttershy could never fly like you do so effortlessly."_

"She tries her best," Rainbow Dash replied, growing somewhat uneasy. "We're all equal."

" _You don't really believe that,"_ the female voice lovingly insisted. _"You know the things they say about you…The lies they tell. All those cruel jokes they never thought you'd hear. But you know what? They were all just jealous. They always have been: Always_ _ **will**_ _be. Especially Twilight."_

"Twilight?" Dash shot back, puzzled. "She's my best friend. Why would she…"

" _All she's ever wanted is freedom,"_ the voice explained in a whisper. _"Something to take her away from her books and fruitless pursuits. When she met you, she saw the way out she would never have. Who wouldn't be jealous? You could outshine the Wondercolts blindfolded. Why, the very skies would fall to worship your skill if you'd only see it. You're better than all of them. Your beauty outshines Rarity, your skills shame Applejack, your wisdom trumps Twilight in every way, your joy surpasses that of Pinky, and you have far more boldness and command of your wings than Fluttershy ever did. Stop fighting it, Rainbow Dash: Love yourself. Take all the love you know you deserve."_

Closing her eyes, the Pegasus let out a sharp gasp, followed by a deeply moved sigh. "Hell," she confidently continued, tightening her blue eye lids to form a proud smile. "I could even give Celestia a run for her money…I could be so beautiful. I'd be a better, stronger queen than her."

" _Yes,"_ the voice joyously hissed. _"Please, go on. Your brilliance moves all of Equestria."_ Falling deeper into an ocean of pride and vanity, Rainbow Dash peacefully embraced what she wanted.

Wandering through a warmly-colored meadow, feeling the heat of the day gradually cool in the breeze, Fluttershy smelled the perfumed air and sighed happily. Butterflies flew all around her, their glistening, rainbow-like wings kissing her cheeks while wild rabbits trotted past. Equestria had never looked so beautiful or felt so loving. Everypony and everything was united in peace and happiness, and the youthful Pegasus lay down in the soft grass to bask in the glow of the most heavenly Sun as it began to set. _"Are you at peace?"_ a strange yet somewhat familiar voice called out, causing Fluttershy's ear to twitch in surprise. Turning back, the mare saw nothing. _"Are your friends nearby?"_

"Yes they are," Fluttershy happily answered. "They should be here any minute if you'd like to meet them."

" _They're not coming, Fluttershy,"_ the voice replied in an assured, pleasure-filled manner. _"They abandoned you_ _ **long**_ _ago. No one is coming for you, child."_ Glancing around, Fluttershy found herself all alone without so much as the light of the Sun or Moon to accompany her. All the animals of the forest had faded, and the air was growing cold.

"They promised me they'd come," the sunny Pegasus gently answered, still believing in her loved ones. "They'll be here. Just give them time."

" _My poor child,"_ it whispered, slowly wrapping fog laces around the young mare. _"They have done nothing but lie to you. They won't come. They have all moved on. Look."_ Turning her head, Fluttershy saw Twilight and Spike, Rainbow Dash, Pinky Pie, Rarity, and Applejack standing just beyond the forest, each of them scoffing in turn before turning around and walking away.

"Oh," the young Pegasus sighed, dropping her head and allowing her smile to fade. "It looks like everything's abandoned me. What did I do?"

" _Surely you must know. It has always been this way. Even on the day of your birth, you were all alone. Your friends have simply outgrown you. You poor, abandoned little thing. You may cry if you need."_ Her strength gone, Fluttershy closed her eyes and wept, knowing nopony would ever hear her.

Dropping and shattering her mirror, Rarity slowly stepped back from the hideous, broken reflection that stared back at her. Her heart pounding, the Unicorn turned to see her walls lined entirely with mirrors: An ugly pony stared at her, into her. Her horn was dull, coated with filth, and enlarged upon her mangled face. Her once-proud mane was lifeless and filthy and her eyes had faded into dull orbs. _"Come now,"_ a rage-filled voice called out. _"You're hideous! What could ever love a monster like you? So filthy. So ugly. So undeserving of anything given you."_

"It's not true," Rarity sobbed, trying to shut out the images all around her. "It can't be. Besides, there has to be more to me than my beauty."

" _What beauty?"_ the voice insisted. _"Your body now reflects the ugliness you have always felt within, Rarity. Your vanity has finally gotten the better of you. How ironic that even you can't stand the sight of your own face. Something like you is capable of nothing more than alienation. You are not loved._ _ **Were**_ _never loved."_

"Stop it," Rarity begged, tears running from her tightly closed eyes. "Please. I'm only doing my best." With that, the Unicorn felt her heart break completely. Even her own friends couldn't stand to look at her. All that existed was "ugly".

"I knew you were a liar," Pinky Pie snarled, following the others away from Applejack. They were all so disappointed, and it hurt.

"I'm sorry, everypony," the orange Pony replied, her voice and expression vulnerable. She had no intention of defending herself anymore. "Ah tried mah best. Wasn't that supposed to be good enough?"

"You let us down, Applejack," Twilight answered in disgust. "You _failed_ all of us. You could've made everything better, but you weren't enough."

"Ah…I'm sorry," Applejack gave in, her eyes sinking away from her friends. "If Ah had only been stronger…maybe Queen Celestia'd still be here. Y'all were countin' on me, an' Ah just blew it. Ah always blow it, don' Ah?" Her guilt and cover-ups finally catching up with her, the young Pony fell to the ground, unable to face any of the others. "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry."

" _Sorry isn't good enough, Applejack,"_ the wicked voice taunted the mare. _"To make matters worse, you betrayed their trust. I thought that was your_ _ **one**_ _good quality. Your family would be so ashamed of you."_

"Ah know they would," the blond-maned Pony agreed, digging her face deeper into the dirt. "Ah failed everythin'."

Skipping through a field of daisies and roses, Pinky Pie laughed and told jokes to herself. She felt like a little filly again, and the Sun was bright and warm on her back. _"When are you going to grow up?"_

"I _am_ grown up," the pink Pony called out, turning her head slightly. "See? I've got my big-mare tail and everything. Who _is_ that?"

" _You can't stay the child forever,"_ another voice angrily called out. _"Your friends are already tired of you."_

"Oh, be nice," Pinky giddily called back, her stride not stopping.

" _You're nothing but a disgrace. You're a foolish, stupid, obnoxious little brat who never saw the truth or learned how to be a mare. You're nothing!"_

"I'm Pinky Pie," the pink mare called back, the words starting to get to her. "That's more than enough."

" _Is it?"_ Those words hurt as they invoked another question. _"Do you really think you're of any value to anypony? I can't even tell why you're still alive. You serve no purpose. You know that as well, don't you? It's so pathetic. That's the only reason you're here: For others to scoff at. It's almost sad. When you're gone, they'll all finally be free. They'll have a big, pink burden off their shoulders."_ At that, the voice cackled, and Pinky stood still.

Her lip quivering, the young Pony wiped a tear from her eye as her meadow became the busy streets of inner Ponyville. There was no beauty to be seen, and the only ponies to notice her only spat or mocked her. Closing her eyes in shame, Pinky began to openly cry, only making her friends laugh harder at her.

One by one, the young mares all awoke from their wicked dreams, except Twilight Sparkle. Their bodies cold, worn, and weak, they all felt sorrow, insecurity, and in Rainbow Dash's case, anger at her so-called friends. The night was still young, but everything felt so late. Still asleep in her bed, Twilight rolled onto her side as her nightmares began anew.

" _Even as a child, I guided you, Twilight,"_ the most hated voice declared. _"I inspired your love of magic, your longing to seek out Celestia, and even your wish to make friends. Face it: You couldn't have befriended anything without me."_

"You keep telling me that," the Unicorn cried out, her anger mounting. "You're wrong! I did all that by myself. My friends know the real me: Love the real me. They'd never want anything to do with something like you."

" _Twilight, you don't even know the real you. I've kept that wicked little thing hidden from you. Not even your own parents or brother saw her. You…are just a fraud. Even now, you're nothing without me. You can fight and deny it as long as you please, but you'll always know the truth. Celestia would_ _ **never**_ _have taken you on as her student if she saw through the illusion. It was me they all loved: Not you."_ Feeling in her heart that the monster was right, Twilight once more gave in to her despair before the shadows surrounded her and she awoke in tears.


	5. Way To Fall

_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

Night

Chapter Four: Way To Fall

Finding themselves safe and sound morning after morning, the six mares still felt their distant nightmares linger within their spirits. All of the fears and negative emotions remained, even in the warm light of day. Twilight was used to burying her pain, but the others were nearly overwhelmed. Rainbow Dash tried to stuff down her pride and growing anger, though they always found their way back. The times were trying, and the days and nights dragged on.

"The ceremony starts tomorrow night, Spike," Twilight declared, sounding anxious. "I haven't heard from anyone since we got back."

"Maybe they've just been busy," the baby dragon suggested in an innocent attempt to comfort his friend. "I can send them a message if you want."

"Yes, please…But I'm gonna go check on them," the Unicorn answered, touched by Spike's efforts. "You gonna be okay by yourself, babe?"

"I'm a big dragon," Spike answered with his hands on his nonexistent hips and his tail wagging. "I'll be fine."

"Do you want me to lock the doors and get your special sippy-cup out?" Twilight sweetly though knowingly replied after giving her friend a kiss on his scaly forehead.

"Yes, please," the dragon quickly answered. Saying their goodbyes, Twilight kept her word and left her friend safe at home while Spike organized some scrolls and took a sip from his special cup.

Making her way into town, the Unicorn passed through the cottages and woodland under the bright light of the Sun. Her hooves clopping along the ground, she looked up to see a small group of Pegasus flying around and playing tag while joking and laughing together. It wasn't that long ago that Twilight and her friends were so carefree and happy. Now, darkness seemed to loom around every corner. Blossomforth, Starglow and Starsong, and Eclipse fluttered their wings effortlessly as they soared above the young Unicorn. "Hey, Twilight!" Derpy Hooves, a bluish-gray Pegasus with wings lower on her back than most others and slightly crossed eyes happily called out from the sky, waving her hoof wildly at her friend. Twilight smiled and waved back before continuing on her way.

Taking a turn onto the dirt road that led to Applejack's family ranch, the violet Unicorn smelled the sweet aroma of apples and neighboring flowers. Looking around, Twilight suddenly felt herself bump into something, or, rather, somepony. "I'm sorry, sweetie," the Unicorn exclaimed as she crouched down and checked over Apple Bloom. "Are you okay?"

"Ah'm good, Twighly," the sweet little filly happily answered. "We've been missin' you an' the other ponies 'round here."

"I'm sorry, bud," Twilight replied, lightly dusting off the young Pony. "It's been kinda crazy lately. Hey, is your big sister home? …Applejack, I mean."

"Yes, ma'am," Apple Bloom answered. "But she's been in her room fer, like, ever lately. She could sure use some cheerin' up."

"Thank you," said the Unicorn with a smile. "How's your Cutie-Mark coming along?"

"Eh," the filly unenthusiastically answered with a shrug of her little shoulders. "Tell sis when she's done mopin' around, we've got some work fer her to do."

"I'll pass the message," Twilight winked before going to the wooden farmhouse. Not wanting to risk waking her friend up, she carefully made her way up the creaking wooden steps, gently used her magic to slide open the Pony's door, and poked her head inside. "AJ? Are you okay?"

Sitting on the floor, staring out the window at the distant world, Applejack turned her head slightly. "Hey, Twilight," she answered, almost as if she hadn't heard her friend. "What's up?"

"I haven't heard from you in awhile," the Unicorn explained, walking into her friend's room. "Actually, I haven't heard from anypony. Are you guys okay?"

"Haven't heard from the rest of the gang, but I'm doin' alright," Applejack answered plainly. "Um, look…" Standing up, the Pony walked towards her friend with a look of sorrow in her eyes. "Ah've been givin' it some thought…Ah…Ah don't think Ah should come with you gals to the ceremony."

"What?" Twilight replied, startled. "Applejack, we _need_ you. Queen Celestia needs _all_ of us to be there. What happened?"

"Tell me somethin' first, Twalight," the Pony somewhat forcefully answered. "…Why did y'all want me to join the group?"

"What are you talking about?" the young mare demanded, now truly confused and concerned. "Applejack, you're our best friend. Why _wouldn't_ you be in the group? I've never heard you talk like this before."

Turning back to the window, not wanting to make eye contact with the friend she loved, Applejack let a single, hot tear fall from her eye. "Well, things change, Twilight," she answered. " _Ponies_ change. I just…I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Okay, I don't know what's going on, but the Applejack _I_ knew never gives up on anything," Twilight argued, her anger beginning to flare, though her compassion burned brighter. "Especially when her friends need her."

"I don't _want_ you to need me!" the Pony finally cried out, snapping around and exposing her tears to her friend. "Don't yuh get it, Twilight? I can't do what has to be done. I can't _have_ friends anymore. I'm just gonna mess everythin' up. If Ah stop now, maybe Ah can slip away before anything goes wrong."

"Applejack," Twilight whispered sorrowfully. "What's happened to you? I shouldn't have let you guys go after I told you the news…"

"It's not _your_ fault, Twilight," Applejack argued. "It ain't nothin' to do with you. This is all on me. I'm sorry, but I'm no good for anypony." The two stared at one another in complete silence: Each of them feeling the tension in the air. Suddenly, Twilight thrust her hoof into Applejack's cheek, knocking her into a backward stumble. "What the _hell_ was that?!"

"Something to snap you out of it!" Twilight answered angrily. "Sorry I couldn't come up with a better way to do it, but you're talking crazy, AJ. I don't know what's going on in your head, but I know it's wrong. We all have our doubts, but there's nopony out there as brave, trustworthy, or as devoted to her friends as you are. If you mess up, the rest of us are happy to go down with you. But don't you _dare_ take yourself out of the picture because you're afraid. Believe in yourself. _Trust_ in yourself. We all know you've _earned_ that." The two stared at one another for a moment, their breath heavy but calming. Suddenly, the orange Pony pressed her hoof to her lightly bruised cheek. "Do you need me to get you some ice?" Twilight declared, her voice still at an angry-style volume.

"Yes, please," Applejack "angrily" called back, unable to prevent a reluctant smile from forming on her face. "An' you know what else? I _am_ coming with y'all to the ceremony! Just let me do something first!"

"Fine!" the Unicorn shouted. "And Apple Bloom wanted me to tell you that your chores are piling up."

"I'll take care of 'em later," the Pony yelled. "I always do…Please hurry with that ice."

On the road again, Twilight used her magic to hold the ice pack to her friend's face. "Are you sure this was a good idea?" the Unicorn asked in her natural, non-angry voice.

Her shining-armor-shoed hooves digging into the ground, Applejack continued to move forward. "Yes, ma'am," she boldly answered. "They're just the security Ah needed. That and…you snappin' me outta my funk."

"I _am_ sorry for punching you," Twilight replied, ashamed of herself. "I could've just talked you out of it, but I got upset."

"Honestly? I'm kinda glad you _did_ do that," the Pony answered calmly. "It helped me realize how sick Ah was of gettin' beat down. Just don' make a habit of doin' that, though."

"What happened to you, anyway?" the Unicorn lightly pressed her friend, rotating the ice pack to its fresh side.

"Honestly couldn't tell yuh," Applejack answered to the best of her knowledge. "Ah just started wakin' up with this fear. Ah started doubtin' who Ah was and what Ah could do. Ah didn't wanna let y'all down."

"That's something you _never_ need to worry about, Applejack," Twilight Sparkle assured her friend.

"Thank you," the orange mare warmly replied. "So, where-to now?"

"The heart of the city," the Unicorn answered. "We should check on the others. Maybe we can round everyone up for a pep talk before the ceremony tomorrow." As the two left the more rural part of the town, roads began to show themselves as the number of houses grew.

Sitting atop a stump just beyond a dead-end highway road, her headphones and rounded sunglasses obscuring her face, Vinyl Scratch spotted the two and gave a slight wave. Her white coat and multi-hued blue mane were complimented by her technology and the black band that held her music device to her left leg. Though few had ever seen her eyes, her face was always recognizable in a crowd, whether the young mare liked it or not.

"Hey, Vinyl," Applejack greeted her mysterious Pony friend. "Have you seen Rainbow Dash or any of the other fillies lately?" The white mare sat still for a second.

"Are you sure she can hear you over her music?" Twilight asked, not wanting to offend anypony.

"Totally, Twilight," Scratch answered plainly. "My 'phones aren't to block out noise: They just help me focus on what I need to hear. I think I saw Fluttershy this morning. No one else, though."

"Thanks, DJ," Applejack happily replied, bumping hooves with her friend.

"Love the new bling, by the way," Vinyl declared before turning her attention back to her comforting music. Slowly, the rest of Equestria faded away, and the flow of instruments returned her to a blissful place away from all of her pain and worry. With that, the two young mares continued down the road into town.

"She seems nice," Twilight said, trying to keep her voice down. "I don't think we've ever talked before."

"Yeah, she's jus' that way," Applejack explained. "She's kinda like you when you first got here: Super shy and distracted." Twilight suddenly found herself remembering the distant past: Times were different then. "Ah'm guessin' we'll have the best luck fandin' Fluttershy. If she's out n' about, she's probably at the shelter visiting the homeless critters."

"Good idea," the Unicorn replied. "Hey, AJ, before we get too far ahead of ourselves, I just wanted to tell you something."

"Ah'm all ears, sugar cube," the Pony happily answered.

"You know, if you ever start having doubts…you can _always_ come to me," Twilight warmly declared. "You're always there for me. I wanna be there for _you_."

"You always _are_ , Twilight," Applejack nearly blushed. "You know Ah love you, right?"

"I think I figured that out," Twilight jokingly but lovingly answered. The two shared a quick chuckle before entering the bustling city. "There's the shelter. Odds are we'll find a Flutter in there."

Heading inside the warm and brightly lit animal shelter, Twilight and Applejack looked around for Fluttershy. Several small bunnies and Phoenix chicks poked their little heads up to get a look at the strangers visiting them. "Don't suppose any-a y'all can tell us if Fluttershy was here?" Applejack suggested, looking around the cages and temporary cribs. Twilight leaned towards a black-and-white-spotted rabbit as it pointed its long ears towards the back of the building. Giving the creature a friendly wink, the Unicorn gestured towards Applejack. "You never cease to amaze me, you know that?" The two walked into the dimly-lit back room to find Fluttershy sitting alone, her head sunk low. "Flutters?"

Startled, the sunny Pegasus gasped and shot her head back before turning away again. "Oh. Hi," she scarcely spoke up.

"Are you okay, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked, slowly approaching her timid friend. "You seem really down."

"No, I'm fine," Fluttershy quickly argued, trying to maintain a sense of joy in her voice.

"You don't _sound_ fine, sweetie," Applejack spoke up, gently placing her hoof on her friend's shoulder. "Why 'er you back here all alone?"

"It's…it's nothing," the young Pegasus held back her tears, turning away from Applejack and Twilight. "I just…I think I need some time alone."

"Fluttershy, you _hate_ being alone," Twilight replied, somewhat shocked. "If something's wrong, we wanna help."

"You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to, girls," Fluttershy nearly sobbed. "I understand if you don't want to be my friends…Just tell me if you're going to go, though, please."

"What in stars are you talkin' about?" Applejack cried out, jumping directly in front of her dear friend. "Look at me, sunshine." Fluttershy closed her eyes and shook her head. "Hey…Eyes on me, Fluttershy." The Pegasus still refused. "You know what Ah have to do if you won't look at me, Fluttershy."

"You wouldn't," Fluttershy squeaked, still not opening her eyes. Her heart began to nervously pound as her body tensed up. Taking in a deep breath, the Pony quickly pressed her lips to Fluttershy's tummy and blew, forcing the Pegasus to cry out with laughter as the bubbling sound tore through the air. "No! Stop it! Stop it, I can't take it!" Twilight covered her mouth and giggled

"Now tell us what's up," Applejack insisted. Defeated, Fluttershy opened her eyes and faced her friends.

"…Are you guys getting tired of me?" the depressed Pegasus asked, running her hooves through her soft pink hair.

"Fluttershy, we're your friends," Twilight assured the mare in her most loving tone. "Friends don't just get bored and leave. Why would you think that?"

"I've just been…I don't know, afraid," Fluttershy confessed, ashamed of herself. "I'm afraid that…That I'm going to end up all alone. I don't know why I started thinking about it, but I've just been scared. That's why I was hiding from you guys…And why I tried to push you away. It was like pulling the bandage off a paper cut: Fast and all-at-once. I thought it would be easier on everyone that way."

"Honey-drop, never, in a million years, would we ever abandon you," Applejack promised her friend.

"You don't _ever_ have to be afraid of that, Fluttershy," Twilight agreed. "And there's no way we'd hide something like that from you. We're here to stay: _All_ of us."

"You promise?" the sunny Pegasus asked, her hopes growing. Seeing the truth and love in her friends' smiles, Fluttershy leapt up and warmly hugged the two. "I love you all so much!"

"An' we love you too," Applejack warmly replied, hugging Fluttershy back.

"You've always been so kind to us all," Twilight added, tucking her hoof around her friends. "Now, come on: We've got some more ponies to catch up with."

"That sounds wonderful!" Fluttershy quietly shouted. "Just let me say goodbye to my other friends first, okay?" The two smiled and saw their friend off as she went to make amends with the animals. Twilight smiled at Applejack, who returned the gesture.

After everything was taken care of at the shelter, the three mares made their way across the street and through a dark alley. A single lantern lit the way through the shadows of the surrounding buildings, allowing Fluttershy enough visibility to avoid stepping on any of the scampering mice nearby. "We should probably look for Rarity next," the sunny Pegasus meekly declared. "Sorry I wasn't here to help you, Applejack."

"You might not've been there, Flutters, but _all_ y'all helped me," the Pony proudly answered. "Ah had a picture in mah mind: A picture of _all_ of us. It was something worth going on for. I knew none of you would ever let me go."

"Deep down…I saw the same picture," Fluttershy warmly smiled. "I just needed some help to see it clearly. Thank you both."

"That's what friends are for, bud," Twilight happily answered. "The question is, where is Rarity?"

"I think she's probably at the boutique," the sunny Pegasus volunteered. "She usually works today. Is that where you got your shoes, AJ?"

"Well, Ah actually had these back home," the orange Pony answered. "Just put 'em on today."

"They're very pretty," Fluttershy replied.

"Thanks, buttercup," Applejack smiled, lightly brushing her head up against Fluttershy's. "Ah hope she doesn't mand us stoppin' by."

"She usually doesn't," Twilight answered as the three entered the building and caused the bells to lightly chime. "Then again, everypony's been kind of off lately."

Looking up from her book, Amberlocks, a hot-pink Pony crowned with long, flowing blond hair and a Cutie-Mark consisting of blond hair tied in a circle and highlighted with blue ribbons upon her leg. "Hi, fillies," she greeted the familiar faces. Having worked at the boutique and its salon for years, Amberlocks had gotten to know Rarity and her friends quite well. "Applejack, is today the day you'll take me up on my offer for a free makeover?"

"As flattering as that offer is…" Applejack sarcastically began, giving a slight roll of the eyes. "We're actually here to see Rarity. Have you seen her 'round?"

"No, no I haven't," Amberlocks answered, sounding shocked. "She's been out sick the past few days. I thought for _sure_ she'd have spoken with you. I hope she's alright."

" _That_ doesn't sound like Rarity," Twilight whispered to her friends. "I'd bet she's at her apartment then. Thanks, Amberlocks. We'll make sure she's okay."

"Thanks, fillies," the pink Pony replied as Fluttershy took a quick sniff of a perfume sample. "Please, send her my best."

"Will do, Amberlocks," the Pegasus happily answered. "Ooh, maybe put together a gift basket for her, on me, if you have time, please." The Pony smiled at her sweetest customer.

Making their way down the all-but-empty street, the three mares spoke with one another, expressing their concern and hopeful possibilities. Finally, they reached the tall apartment complex their Unicorn friend called home. After clearing everything with the innkeeper, the three journeyed up the stairs until they reached the top floor penthouse. Twilight knocked on the door and awaited Rarity's response. "Rarity," she called out with concern in her voice. "Rarity, are you okay? We heard you've been sick, so we came to check in on you."

"Please, just go away," Rarity pitifully called back, her face buried under both of her hooves.

"We're not just gonna _leave_ you when you're sick and alone, Rarity," Twilight pleaded. "We're here for you."

"Come on, Rarity," Applejack added. "We've all seen each other at our worst. You don' need to worry 'bout gettin' us sick."

"It's not like that, darlings," the Unicorn moaned, her inner disgust growing. Not daring to look at her reflection, Rarity curled up on the floor, laid her head down, and began to quietly sob. "I should never come out of this room again." Applejack pressed her head to the door, pushed forward, and found no success in attempting to force her way in.

Saddened by her friend's pain, Fluttershy drooped her head in sorrow, only to get a daring idea. "Keep talking to her, please," she whispered to her friends. "I have a plan." The Pegasus walked away, leaving Twilight and Applejack somewhat puzzled.

"Um, hey, Amberlocks told us that she'd be willing to give Applejack a makeover for free today," Twilight thought on her hooves, struggling to come up with a distraction. The Pony shot her gaze towards her friend. "I think she wants to dye her coat a bright shade of mauve or something."

For a second, everything was quiet. "…You simply _must_ be kidding me," Rarity finally declared, unable to feel sorry for herself when a disaster was looming. "That would be an act of blasphemy to your emerald eyes, Applejack."

Gritting her teeth, the Pony swallowed her pride and played along. "Really?" she said, as if she were actually considering it. "Ah thought it'd look kinda nice."

Closing her shameful eyes, the white Unicorn dared to speak up. "Applejack, I tell you this as…as a friend," she said, some of her boldness returning. Meanwhile, Fluttershy landed on the balcony leading into Rarity's room and quietly walked up to her. "Although it would be fascinating to see you express your beauty in new ways, dying your coat like that would be complete and utter suicide in the eyes of fashion. Your natural look is perfect for you, darling…"

"Rarity," Fluttershy gently spoke up, causing the Unicorn to shoot her head back before hiding her face yet again. "Rarity, what's wrong? Why are you hiding your face from me? We're your friends."

"But maybe you shouldn't be," Rarity answered, covering her eyes as she began to weep. "Please, Fluttershy…I don't want to be seen right now."

Walking towards her friend, the sunny Pegasus took her friend's hooves and pulled them down from her face. "Real friends take one another at their best _and_ worst," Fluttershy warmly declared, looking into Rarity's eyes and smiling. "Unlock the door, Rarity."

Hoping for the best but fearing the worst, Twilight nervously paced back and forth while Applejack brushed her hoof against the carpet. They both believed in Fluttershy, but everything felt dire. Suddenly, the door opened. "Thank you," Twilight called out as she and Applejack walked in, closing the door for privacy. "Now, what's up, Rarity? You never just miss work or shut us out."

Her eyes closed, still fighting the desire to hide her face, Rarity took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm…I'm ugly, aren't I?" she stated through a painful lump forming in her throat.

"No you're not," Twilight pleaded, deeply shocked. "Rarity, you're beautiful. Even if you weren't, you could _never_ be ugly."

"She's right," Fluttershy agreed. "Ugliness is something yucky that comes from within. You're a good pony, Rarity."

"Even if we didn't think you were pretty, we'd never treat yuh any different," Applejack added. "Ah mean, you didn't give up on me when you thought Ah was gonna dye mahself purple."

"But what if I feel ugly to myself, though?" Rarity replied, glancing at a mirror. "What if I don't like the way I look? What then?"

"…Then look at yourself, _know_ that who you are is more important than how you look, and think about why it is you don't like your appearance," Twilight answered, her voice bold. "Put everypony out of your mind, ask yourself what _you_ think, and decide if you're happy with how you look or not. Don't let anypony else make that call but you…Even the one inside your head."

"Besides, if you decide you're _not_ happy with your looks, you can wear a cool hat or change your mane-style," Fluttershy added sweetly.

"But don't ever try to hide yourself away from your friends," Applejack declared. "It's never quite as bad as you think it is. The mirror might lie, but we sure as heck don't."

" _You_ are beautiful, Rarity," Twilight Sparkle said, brushing her mane against Rarity's. "Your looks don't make you any more or less than a wonderful pony."

Her eyes welling up with tears, the white Unicorn placed her hoof over her heart, regained her composure, leaned forward, and tightly embraced her friends. "You three are simply wonderful!" she exclaimed. "We have _every_ right to be friends, don't we? Thank you for reminding me of that. And Twilight…I think I'm perfectly happy with my look and myself. Thanks, darlings."

"Happy to help," Applejack gasped for air. "Nice job getting inside, Fluttershy."

"I'm not finished with you yet, Applejack," Rarity declared once the hug was finished. "A trick or not, you and I must talk about your look."

"Oh…fiddlesticks," the orange Pony declared, knowing there was no way out for her now.

"First of all, don't you _dare_ change your coat," the Unicorn lovingly lectured, looking over Applejack's being. "Natural beauty such as yours is incredibly rare these days. Second, you don't need a makeover, but there is one thing that has always driven me crazy." Twilight and Fluttershy giggled quietly amongst themselves. "Forgive me for being forceful here, but…" In one fluent motion, Rarity removed the band from Applejack's mane, allowing her golden locks to fall freely at her side under her cowpony hat. "Oh, free at last!"

Glancing at herself in the mirror, Applejack shifted her mane slightly and watched her hair sway. Having grown without her noticing, the Pony's locks had become thick and long. Removing her hat, Applejack shook her head and completely freed her mane, transforming her look. "Mah stars," she exclaimed. "This is…this is new…Ah think Ah kinda like it…Thanks, Rarity."

"My pleasure, darling," the Unicorn answered. "Just consider it a small thank-you for what you all did for me."

"I never noticed how pretty your mane was, Applejack," Fluttershy praised her friend, running her face through her soft, flowing hair. Applejack blushed, never having been one for the spotlight.

"Yeah, AJ," Twilight added, coming up beside her friend and feeling her hair. "You and Rarity should work together more often."

"Well, umm…" Applejack nervously changed the subject, flipping her mane out of her face. "W-we should probably go check on the rest of the gang, shouldn't we?" With that, the Pony led her friends out, not noticing Rarity beaming with returned confidence and the joy of achieving the impossible.

"We should probably go see Pinky next," Fluttershy declared. "She tends to wander when she gets bored or lonely."

"Good idea, darling," Rarity replied. "Once we've rounded up the gang, I'll go see Amberlocks and let her know I'm no longer indisposed."

"Only problem is: How 'er we gonna find her?" Applejack asked. "She's usually the one who finds _us_."

"Let's try her house first," Twilight suggested. "It's the last place she'd normally be."

"With everything as strange as it's been, that ain't a bad idea," the orange Pony replied, flipping her hair out of her face.

As the three walked on, Twilight Sparkle dropped back and gently tapped Rarity on her shoulder. The Unicorn turned around, caught off-guard. "Hey, Rarity…" the young mare spoke quietly. "What happened to you? I've never heard you talk that way about yourself before."

"I honestly don't know," Rarity answered, slowing down to walk alongside her friend. "It was very sudden, and then it didn't go away. I don't know what I would have done if the three of you hadn't come along."

"You'd have done the same for us," Twilight lovingly replied. "I'm just glad you're feeling better about yourself." Using her horn to remove something from her pack, the Unicorn guided a necklace around Rarity's neck. "I meant to give you this earlier…My way of thanking you for what you gave me. If you ever feel scared or alone, I want you to look at this necklace and remember that it's from your friends, who've seen you at your best and worst." Awestruck, Rarity graciously accepted the gift and embraced her friend in order to make up for absent words. The necklace was a simple design: A black drawstring with a small purple frame and a bluish diamond at its heart. As always, the gift meant so much more than its content.

Reaching the outskirts of town, the mares came upon the tall cabin-tower Pinky called home. The wooden walls were painted warmly and bright pink, fitting the Pony's style perfectly. With few houses nearby, Pinky's home was always peaceful, despite the adorable craziness that existed within. Knocking on her door, Applejack heard a loud gasp followed by a clearing of the throat, something breaking, and then the turning of the doorknob. "Hey!" the Pony excitedly cried out, overjoyed to see her friends. "Um…I mean…Hi, mares."

"Hey, Pinky," Applejack replied with a kind smile. "Mind if we come in?"

"Sure," Pinky Pie answered, keeping her eagerness under control. "I just finished cleaning." Suddenly, the pink Pony froze, her gaze locked on Applejack's flowing, long hair. Nopony spoke for a minute, as if sensing a deep internal conflict and tension within their giddy friend. Gulping, Pinky gestured for her friends to come inside.

Once seated in the living room, the ponies looked around to see a house completely alien to them. There were no streamers, decorations, scribbling on the walls, or strange clothing thrown about the furniture and floor. "Pinky, what happened?" Fluttershy asked, looking around shamelessly. "This place is so…different."

"Well, I'm not a little filly anymore," the pink Pony explained. "It's time I started taking better care of my things and get…um…word escapes me…Serious." _Go Pinky!_

"Serious?" Twilight asked, nearly incapable of understanding what she was hearing. "You?"

Her ambition sinking, Pinky let her hair fall in front of her face. "Twilight, I'm an adult…" she replied. "It's time for me to grow up."

"This most certainly does not sound like you, Pinky," Rarity declared. "Why in Equestria would make you feel you needed to change?"

"Rarity, no one can stay a kid forever," the Pony answered in a serious, almost grave tone. "You mares shouldn't have to babysit me. I can take care of myself."

"Sweet pea, we don't _babysit_ you," Applejack replied, taking a step closer to her friend. "Ah mean, yes, you act kinda silly most of the time…but you're also smart, strong, and totally in control."

"I'm sure my being a goofball is starting to get old for you guys," Pinky continued to put herself down. "You're probably embarrassed to be _seen_ with me in public."

"No, Pinky," Fluttershy argued, her voice remaining sweet, if a bit concerned. "We're proud that you're our friend. No matter how sad or hopeless things get, you're always there to show us through."

"And you should never try to change yourself for our sake," Twilight added. "Not for us or anyone else. You're a good pony, Pinky."

"In many ways, darling, we've often longed to be more like _you_ ," Rarity confessed, placing her hoof on her friend's shoulder. "It's a blessing to see the world as you do."

"Not many-a pony can say that they _always_ have a silver lining," Applejack continued. "And you're always willing to share that lining with the rest of the world." Pinky fought the urge to smile.

"Even more than that, you've always had the bravery to laugh off danger and be proud of who you are," Twilight concluded with a strong, proud tone. "It's your world, Pinky. The world you share with everypony on any day."

"An' even if we got embarrassed, we'd never try to change or leave you," Applejack replied. "You're the best friend we could ask for."

"…It's my right to be happy…Isn't it?" Pinky Pie realized, her natural, flighty tone slowly returning.

" _You_ tell _us_ ," Twilight answered, her heart growing warmer.

"…It is," the Pony decided. "It's totally my right…Yeah…Yeah, totally, it's all up to me. It's my life and my choice and my power."

"That's the…" Applejack began.

"I am Pinky Pie!" the young Pony happily raved on. "I'm happy and silly and like a little filly, even though I'm tall and mature and beautiful like a mare!"

"There's the Pinky we know and…" Twilight attempted to…

"This is _my_ life! I can make all the trees smile and wave if I want it bad enough! I can have all the sadness in Equestria take a really long vacation and make everypony happy forever and ever if I feel like it!" Rarity began to raise her hoof and open her mouth. "I am Pinky Pie: Hear me roar!" Readying herself to roar, the pink Pony instead felt a gas bubble pop, causing her to belch. "…I meant to do that." The others smiled warmly. "And Applejack…" The orange Pony gulped. Charging over to her friend, Pinky smooshed her face into her long, flowing mane and began shaking it around. "I love your mane! It's so long and soft and pretty and awesome! I never knew you _had_ this much hair. Not just that, but it's beautiful, too. And it's so soft! I could just curl up on your head and fall asleep in it and never have to wake up because your hair is like a waterfall of sunshine and smells like apples. How could you keep that from us for so long? I could've been feeling it _years_ ago!"

"…Good to see the old Pinky Pie again," Applejack awkwardly declared as Pinky continued to bury her face in her mane.

"We missed you, Pinky," Fluttershy declared, her sweet voice calm and warm.

"I missed you too," Pinky muffled through Applejack's hair. "Where's Dashy? She should be here to see this."

"That's actually where we're headed next," Twilight answered. "We've been rounding up the group all day."

"Oh, one last thing before we take off," the pink Pony declared before leaping into the air, spinning around like a whirlwind, throwing her clothes back around the room, and recreating all the clutter that decorated her house. "Okay. _Now_ we can go."

"…Lead the way, darling," Rarity shook off the shock of her friend's artful destruction. With an overjoyed smile, Pinky took off, leaving her friends to follow close behind.

"Where do you think Rainbow Dash is?" Fluttershy asked, her voice quiet. "I've been watching the skies but I can't see her."

"We'll check her house, Flutters," Twilight answered with confidence. "Just keep watching the skies, please. We'll cover the ground."

The sunny Pegasus gave a joking salute and took to the skies while Pinky pressed herself to the ground and scanned for any sign of Rainbow Dash. Meanwhile, Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity looked around, asking other ponies for any sign of their friend along the way. Not paying attention to her surroundings, Pinky bumped into another Pony before shooting up to see Octavia and Vinyl Scratch. "Sorry, Octavia," she sweetly apologized.

"Not a problem, Pinky," the light-gray Pony answered in her natural English accent as her purple treble clef Cutie-Mark glistened in the light of the Sun. "What awe you fillies searching for?" Vinyl turned away from her notes, still wearing her sunglasses and headphones.

"Hey, y'all," Applejack replied. "Good tuh see you again, Vinyl." The white Pony coolly nodded her head. "Any chance either of you've bumped into Rainbow Dash lately?"

"Soarry," Octavia answered. "We haven't seen her in quite awhile. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just having a tough time tracking down everypony," Twilight answered. "No big deal, though: She's probably at her house."

"Good luck, fillies," Vinyl warmly wished her friends off. "Oh, are you all coming to the Longest Day celebration tomorrow night?"

"Oh yeah!" Pinky excitedly exclaimed. "We're on a mission!" Twilight and the others quickly hushed their friend before she shared any other secrets.

"Very cool," Vinyl Scratch and Octavia casually replied, thinking nothing of it.

"Hey, Vinyl, why do you always have those sunglasses on?" Pinky blurted out, leaning far too close to the white Pony. Still, her intentions were pure. "Do you have sensitive eyes or something?"

"No, nothing like that," Vinyl calmly answered. "Just bright, is all."

"Well, darlings, we'll just be getting out of your manes now," Rarity declared, sensing the need to move on. Waving, the mares departed, leaving Octavia and Vinyl to stare.

"Applejack's hair looks simply amazing," Octavia declared, awestruck. Vinyl nodded and wiped the fog from her glasses.

Finding no sign of their Pegasus friend around the city, the five ponies soon arrived at Dash's small castle home on the edge of town. The Sun was beginning to get lower as the day grew old. Knocking on her friend's door, Rarity awaited a response. "Dashy?" she called out. "Are you home, darling?" Met with silence, the Unicorn looked back at her friends.

"She's not home?" Pinky asked, growing nervous.

"She wouldn't leave without telling us," Fluttershy replied as she began to fear the worst. "Do you think she's okay?"

Looking towards the sky, Twilight spotted a figure obscured by the bright rays of the Sun. "Fillies, I'm gonna go check on something," she declared. "Can you stay here in case she shows up, please?"

"Where 'er _you_ goin'?" Applejack replied, confused.

"I thought I saw something," the young Unicorn answered. "I'm gonna go check."

"Do you need my help?" Fluttershy offered, flaring her wings.

"Thank you," Twilight answered graciously. "But I feel like I need to do this alone."

"Isn't the point of having friends that you don't _have_ to do it all alone?" Applejack argued without anger in her voice. Somehow, she knew Twilight was right.

"That's why I _chose_ to try it alone," Twilight explained to her loved ones. "Just…Promise you'll be here when I come back?"

"You know it, Twighly," Fluttershy proudly answered with the support of Applejack, Rarity, and Pinky Pie.

Smiling and nodding, inspired once more by her friends, Twilight Sparkle leapt onto a small terrace above Rainbow Dash's door, grabbed several extruding bricks, climbed them up to a window sill, and swung back onto all fours on a small balcony. From there, all that was left to do was some climbing.

"Pony parkour!" Pinky excitedly squealed, making Fluttershy jump slightly before giving her a hug.

Soon, the Unicorn was out of her friends' sight, and the skies were growing darker. Finally making it to the roof, Twilight saw Rainbow Dash sitting all alone, staring into the coming night. "What are you doing here?" the Pegasus asked without turning.

"I never _could_ sneak up on you," Twilight declared, trying to catch her breath. "What's up? I haven't seen you in forever."

"I've been busy," Rainbow answered flatly.

"Busy with what?" the Unicorn pressed her friend, slowly walking up to her. "Maybe we can help."

"I don't need any help," the mare shot back, her voice growing cold. "Look, I appreciate you all looking out for me, but I don't need it. I'm not a filly, and I'm _more_ than capable of looking out for myself."

"Dash, what's wrong with you?" Twilight replied. "Why are you acting like this? Look, whatever's going on, we wanna help."

"And how are _you_ going to help me?" Rainbow Dash nearly snarled, looking back at Twilight. "Because, when I'm with you, things never go how I planned them." Twilight held back, her concern and confusion growing. "You're pretty much our leader, but who made you that way? Queen Celestia never gave me a chance. I'm just as good as the rest of you. Hell, I might even be better!"

"Dash!" Twilight finally broke. "What are you talking about? This doesn't sound like you at all!"

"How would you know?" Rainbow hollered, sharply turning around and putting her weight on her right hoof. "You never took the time to _listen_ to me! It's always _you_ and _your_ missions and _your_ goals! Well guess what: I'm sick of always playing this game _you_ made! I should be calling the shots! I should be Celestia's favorite…Not you!"

"I'm not her favorite!" the Unicorn argued. "She loves us all!"

"She always loved you more than anything else!" the blue Pegasus hollered, spitting slightly. "When she should've loved me! I'm the best…the strongest…"

"Dash, you have to calm down," Twilight pleaded. "This isn't worth what you're making of it. We don't _have_ a leader: We're all equal. Even if we weren't, it doesn't matter."

"Don't!" Rainbow Dash commanded. "I don't need another speech. I'm done: Done with you, and done with all this. Just leave me alone. If Celestia needs help, I can do it all by myself."

Turning away, the Pegasus stared into the darkness of the young night, trying to settle her breath. All was silent for a moment, but Twilight was unmoved. "…That's not how it works, Rainbow Dash," she declared, her voice strong but gentle. "We're friends. No matter what you're going through, or what you're feeling, or what's happened, we're always going to be here for you. That doesn't go away…and neither will I. Yes, I'm close with Queen Celestia. Yes, I let that go to my head sometimes. I know I piss you off, but you're not perfect either. We've all got something about us, whether it's good or bad, but we don't let that change us. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you weren't special. I'm not trying to be a leader: I just want us to be friends. And right now, I'm scared."

Dash scoffed, turning her head back slightly. "Since when are you scared?" she asked, her anger and pride starting to cool.

"Since I realized I was losing all of you," Twilight confessed, lowering her head. "Since we _got_ this mission and I could barely handle it. I felt better knowing we were all a part of it…But now…Look, I know you don't need me. I know you'd be a much better choice…but for some reason, the queen chose me, and I can't do it alone. I need you… _All_ of you. Please, Dash. You've always been one of my closest friends." The Pegasus said nothing, and Twilight sighed and turned away with a crushed and heavy heart.

Her emotions raging from within Dash closed her eyes for a second, saw herself as the radiant queen of Equestria and all who ever lived, and felt all the sweet, dark blessings her anger, strength, and pride could bring her. It was all so beautiful, so cold, and so like the Moon. However, it was all so alone. It all felt wrong, even hating Twilight.

"…You know _why_ I said those things?" Rainbow Dash finally spoke up. The Unicorn stopped and turned around. "I'm _not_ as tough as I say I am. The truth is, I'm afraid too. But I was angry…I felt like I was being called out by everypony. I felt weak…Between that and all those stupid dreams, I don't know _what_ I was feeling. You weren't holding me back…I've been holding all of _you_ back."

"That's not true either," Twilight lovingly replied, setting her hoof on Rainbow Dash's shoulder. "You've always been stronger than me. We make each other better. Can we just…drop this and become friends again? Just start all over?"

Exhaling the last of her pain and pride, Rainbow Dash made her decision. "…How about we take all of this…and move forward?" she suggested, allowing herself to cry. "I'm so sorry, Twilight. I want us all to be friends…I don't care about any of that stupid stuff anymore."

"Just don't ever feel like you're anything less than the rest of us, Dash," the Unicorn replied, gently stroking her head against her friend's. "And know you don't have to face this alone. We're all equal here."

"I love you, Twilight," the Pegasus warmly declared, basking in her friend's embrace.

"I love you too, Dash," Twilight answered, keeping her friend close. "Come on, let's head down and let the other ponies know we're okay." Upon flying her friend down, Rainbow Dash found herself welcomed and embraced by her loved ones, who didn't see her as anything less than who she was. With that, the six mares journeyed back to Twilight's house to spend the night and prepare for the celebration. Asleep on the couch next to his empty sippy-cup was Spike, who never doubted his friends would return.


	6. Luna's Soliloquy

_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

Night

Chapter Five: Luna's Soliloquy

"Every morning, when you raise the Sun, where does the Moon go?" Princess Luna, still a filly, asked of her sister. The purple Alicorn spread her fledgling wings in an attempt to stretch them.

"The Moon goes to sleep then," Princess Celestia answered lovingly. "That's also when the stars close their eyes for the day." A young mare, Celestia's Cutie-Mark had manifested several years ago, and her wondrous white wings were fully formed. "Pretty soon, you'll be able to raise the Moon and stars yourself."

Standing side-by-side, Luna was easily trumped by her older sister in almost every way. Still, the two were equal. When the king and queen were away, Celestia served as a teacher and guardian to her little sister. As Luna became of age, her blue mane grew long and flowing, soon adopting the appearance of a cosmic mist of blue-tinted dark-matter and stars. Her Cutie-Mark manifested itself upon her first raising of the Moon and stars, and her wings soon became fully developed. Still, she was much smaller than her sister in terms of height, stature, and general size. The royal sisters of the Sun and Moon remained close, spending their time running, flying, laughing, and casting spells together. Childhood was full of wonder, hope, and love for Celestia and Luna, though fear and the coldness of the world around them soon made their presence known.

Kneeling down before a reflective pond, her mane flowing in the cool breeze of the night, Princess Luna stared down at her own unhappy reflection. The night was young and the Moon was radiant and mystic in a sky shining with stars, but she was all alone. Throughout Equestria, all ponies had taken refuge and closed their eyes at the presence of night, as they always did. There was nopony to admire the princess' devoted work, nor was there anypony to keep their princess company or give her praise or love. Never seeking glory, Luna wanted only for the assurance of her subjects' adoration: To know that she resided in their hearts, as her sister did. Letting out a heavy sigh, the princess of the Moon felt the loneliness return to her side, forcing tears into her loving, blue eyes. Her heart long-burdened with sorrow, the young Alicorn felt anger welling up within her. "Why is it _she_ receives such love while I remain alone and forgotten?" she spoke just above a whisper. "What is it I neglect that forbids me the admiration and praise of my own subjects? So many of them have not witnessed a single one of my beautiful nights: All for what?" Casting her hoof into the stream to break up the lonely mare looking back at her, Luna closed her eyes and allowed her tears to fall. "Why must they always fear me? I have done nothing to earn their hatred…And they have _always_ hated me…Mine is no lesser a light than Celestia's. Even Mother and Father held more love for her than they _ever_ did me."

Centuries passed by, inspiring change and forcing truths to surface. Hateful plots and secret plans were soon made known, and wars loomed on the horizon. The greatest and darkest of these truths, however, remained buried deep in the cover of night. Rumors of Sombra's return spread through Equestria, forcing Celestia and Luna to assemble a council of their peers from neighboring kingdoms. Using the unoccupied Castle of Solace in the distant Eternal Forest, The Sentries had been dispatched to survey surrounding lands. Before his departure, Captain Flash was given private audience with Princess Luna. "You wished to speak to me, my lady?" the Unicorn humbly greeted his princess upon taking a reverent bow.

"Speak freely, my subject," Luna ordered, her voice bold and strong. "I trust you know your orders: Those that reside above all else?"

His confidence fading, the captain gulped down his fear and closed his eyes. "I do, my mistress," Flash answered obediently. Even under his armor, the Pegasus was filled with fear and love.

"Tell me once more…" the Alicorn ordered, treading past her guard. "Where do thy heart, loyalty, and devotion lie?"

His legs and throat trembling, Flash knelt down, bowed his head, and closed his watering eyes. "With you…my queen," he answered with all his heart and soul. "Always with _you_ , my queen."

"Now go, my captain," Luna declared without expression. "Find him. Do _not_ fail me." Flash gave his word, and departed from his superior. The princess watched her subject trot away, her heart too withered to fear for him.

Standing alongside her sister, Luna watched the Crystal ponies march on: Some of them going on to battle, others beginning a mass exodus from their home. "…They're going to die," the Moon Princess sorrowfully declared, feeling the fear well up inside the stallions, mares, and yearlings.

Closing her eyes and dropping her eyes, Celestia felt the pain of the innocent stab into her own heart. "I know," she sobbed, though her voice remained strong. "But this is the only way that _any_ of them will survive, sister. I mean not to intrude upon your domain, but please allow me to keep the Sun shining for just a little bit longer."

Knowing her Moon and stars could never bring peace to her subjects, Luna swallowed her pride yet again, held back the desire to cry out, and faced her sister. "Of course, my sister," she answered with great emotional weight. "I pray only that when the time comes, they will find comfort in the night I have made."

"They will, Luna," Princess Celestia lovingly replied. "They need only time."

"I have given them the stars as a guide in the past," the purple Alicorn declared, her voice growing dark. "Yet they still fear my night…fear me."

"They will come around," the Sun Princess attempted to comfort her beloved sister. "One day…They will learn to open their hearts. For now, though, know that I do love you, and I am _not_ afraid of you, dear sister." For one last time, Luna allowed herself to smile at her sister's kind words, though she knew deep down they had no meaning.

As a young filly, barely capable of flight, Luna stood before the kingdom of Canterlot atop her balcony in the highest castle. So young, her rage and pain grew under the light of the Moon that would someday be her own. Angrily, she cried out to the deaf ears of Equestria. The rage of the young, matched only by their capacity for sorrow, burned brighter than ever intended. Rage was followed by tears as the lonely, angry, saddened filly stood alone.

 _O', Luna, O' Child of Rage: Oh, lay down thy sweet head and wipe the tears from your face. You have been too-long hurt and too-long ignored. O' Sister of the Night: So alone and never knowing your love. By your night, the many rise. 'Tis your Moon that gives us solace to sleep. By your side does your sister, so well-loved, preside, though our eyes never turned from you, O' Princess of Night. The burden of isolation does rest so perfectly on thy weary shoulders. If only you could see and believe, but the world has grown so cold at thy hooves._

Looking up from her books, Queen Celestia gazed up at the Moon as it bore the insignia of the Mare in the Moon, and wept silently. As if her sister were before her, the glistening white Alicorn wrapped her lonely hooves around the air and sheltered it with her heavenly wings. Deep inside, Luna took refuge in her sister's arms, and peacefully fell asleep: Never alone, never scared, and never unhappy. Her eyes closed, the queen held her baby sister tightly. Far away, in a cold place, the hooves of a lonely and unloved pony trotted along icy grounds as her tears fell and froze. Too long alone, too long trapped, the young mare continued down a path of nothingness, with only the stars to keep her company.

Opening her eyes, Twilight saw her mysterious friend walking towards her. "Hi, Twilight," the purple Alicorn happily and meekly greeted her only friend.

"Hi," the young Unicorn excitedly called out, running to her friend's side. "I've missed you so much."

"You know I can't stay," the timid creature confessed. Twilight knew, but the two remained close for the night. The voice was nearby, though, and they both knew it. For now, though, there was sorrowful peace. The dawn was coming soon, but there was time.

Waking up, Twilight found herself surrounded by her friends in her own bedroom. Rainbow Dash laid the closest to her, allowing her wing to cover the Unicorn as they slept. Looking around, Twilight saw Fluttershy cuddling Spike as they slept, Applejack and Pinky Pie were lying against one another, Applejack's head atop Pinky's with the pink Pony's face partially covered by her friend's long hair, and Rarity at the center of the group. Taking comfort in the company of her loved ones, Twilight gently rested her hoof atop Rainbow Dash's wing, slowly stroking its sky-blue fur as the Pegasus slept. Looking off into the distant shadows, Twilight felt the presence of the voice, watching and judging her every second. Finally, the young Unicorn closed her eyes and held Rainbow Dash closer.

Come morning, the ponies and Spike woke up anew, greeted by the warm rays of the Sun. Rainbow Dash opened her eyes, tucked her wings back into place, and stretched her legs. Rarity quickly trotted to the bathroom to check her mane and coat. Pinky instantly began telling Fluttershy of her dreams as the sunny Pegasus slowly drifted in and out of consciousness. Applejack yawned and stretched her legs after fighting the blond hair that had taken of her face while she slept, giving Spike a light nudge with her nose to help him up. Twilight tucked her legs inward, not quite ready to get up, and simply watched her friends move about. As they prepared for the day, each of the mares gave Twilight a friendly smile and a wink. Suddenly, two little, purple legs made their way in front of the Unicorn. Looking up, she saw Spike's smiling face and heard his tummy growling. "Morning, Twilight," he said.

"Morning, Spike," Twilight warmly replied, standing up and giving her friend a hug. "How'd you sleep, babe?"

"Like an egg," the little dragon happily answered. "And you?"

"Like a yearling," Twilight giggled, quickly tickling Spike's scaly belly and forcing him to jump back with laughter. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't wanna make you pee again."

"That happened _one_ time!" Spike shot back, making sure Rarity didn't hear his embarrassing story. "Wanna get some breakfast?"

"Maybe just some oats for me," the Unicorn answered. "I'm kinda nervous for tonight."

"You're not alone," Rainbow Dash jumped in. "But there's no sense being nervous on an empty stomach. Come on, Applejack said she's making her apple-spice pancakes."

"Ooh!" Pinky excitedly cried out, bolting into the kitchen. "Applejack, can I help?!"

"Hey Spike," Rainbow Dash said, her voice hushed. "Would you mind if Twilight and I step out for a sec?"

"Sure," the baby dragon happily answered, making his way towards Fluttershy and the newly refreshed Rarity. "Don't take too long or we'll have to start without you!"

The Pegasus led her Unicorn friend outside and closed the door behind her. "What's up, buttercup?" Twilight happily began. Dash froze for a second, trying to figure out how to express her thoughts. "…Pinky Pie taught me that."

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash suddenly responded, snapping out of her daze. "Oh…yeah. Um…"

"What's going on, Dash?" the Unicorn replied, her voice growing serious. "You seem kind of _off_ today."

"Try 'for the last couple of days'," Dash corrected her friend. "Look, I…I know I said some terrible things last night…And I didn't mean most of them, but I feel like…like I'm still carrying some of it."

"Like what?" Twilight inquired calmly. As always, her eyes were warm and caring.

"…I don't know," the Pegasus confessed, allowing her rainbow locks to fall over her face. "I'm so sorry for all of it, though. It was like…I don't what happened to me…And I kept having these dreams. It's like I lost myself in those dreams…Like something just crept up inside and…I lost it." She was ashamed, just as Twilight had been.

"Dash, I don't care about what you said," Twilight comforted her friend, gently stroking the rainbow locks from her face. "Nopony's been all-there lately. Besides, I could tell you were angry and upset. You're not really _you_ when your emotions are so intense."

"What about the dreams?" the Pegasus inquired further. "It was like they were telling me something." Twilight appeared confused for an instant. "What if they never stop?"

"Then we'll _make_ them stop," the Unicorn bravely answered. "We'll fight them off until they run away…" Rainbow Dash couldn't help but smile. "We can beat this, Dashy. We'll do it together."

"You're sure we're cool?" Dash replied, her heart settling. Twilight smiled and nodded her head, giving her friend the last bit of encouragement she needed. As the two began to walk back inside, Rainbow Dash quickly kissed Twilight's cheek, causing the Unicorn to pause for just a moment. "Come on, Twilight! Last one there has to do the dishes!"

Laughing the whole thing off, Twilight ran towards Rainbow Dash and into the kitchen, where the others were already seated and waiting to eat. Spike patted the chair next to him for Twilight to take (Rarity already seated on his opposite side). Smiling, the Unicorn accepted the seat and passed along the plate of Applejack's pancakes. Awaiting her sweet treasure, Pinky Pie's mouth remained wide open as her saliva dripping onto her plate. Growing uncomfortable, Fluttershy scooted her chair away slightly. "Lemme know what y'all think, please," Applejack announced. "Ah tried somethin' different this time." Glancing at Spike, who was smiling just like a child, Twilight allowed herself to relax, and took a bite of her pancake.

"They're _so_ good, Applejack," Fluttershy declared, placing her hoof over her mouth as she chewed. "I think they're the best you've ever made."

"Seconded, darling," Rarity replied with a smile." Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Spike agreed as well, causing all eyes to turn towards Pinky, whose face was submerged in her stack of pancakes.

"Um…is she okay?" Applejack asked, growing concerned. The pink Pony muffled something through her breakfast to let her friends know both that she was okay and that the pancakes were fantastic. "Thanks, y'all. That means a lot." With that, Applejack smiled and started eating.

Pausing for a second, taking in both the silence and the unity her friends shared with her, Twilight felt butterflies coursing through her stomach. "Um, everypony…" she began nervously. "Can I tell you something? This might not be the best time, but…I need to get something off my chest."

"Go fer it," Applejack answered. The others agreed, and Pinky Pie managed to pull herself away from her meal long enough to take a deep breath and listen.

"…You all know what's going to happen tonight," the Unicorn continued. "If things go wrong, it's all on us to make it right…We're all in this, right?"

"All the way, Twilight," Fluttershy spoke up, her voice gentle but strong.

"Through the best and worst," Rainbow Dash boldly continued.

"No matter what," Applejack added, swinging her mane out of her face.

"In sickness and in health," Pinky threw in with a dedicated smile.

"You can always count on us, darling," Rarity promised.

"That's what friends are for, Twilight," Spike declared, brushing his best friend's mane with his little claws.

"And I couldn't ask for any better friends," Twilight concluded with a smile. "Thanks for reminding me."

"When it comes to giving ourselves credit, you can always count on us," Dash joked, causing everypony to smile. "Besides, nothing's gonna go wrong. We've got this."

"And I'm coming with you, right?" Spike added, his childish ambition like a rainbow.

Looking to her filly friends for reassurance, Twilight turned back to her little dragon and smiled. "Of course, Spike," she agreed warmly. "I need _all_ my best friends, just like Queen Celestia wanted."

"Go, team!" Pinky Pie excitedly called out, raising a hoof into the air. Her heart warmed, Applejack gave her silly pink friend a hug.

With the hour growing late and the Sun still at its prime, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Spike, Fluttershy, Pinky Pie, and Rarity made their way down the road into the heart of Ponyville. The air was crisp, though the land was warm and the road clear. Wearing the cloak Twilight made to keep him safe and hidden in plain sight, Spike looked around the wonderful landscape of the countryside as the heart of the city grew closer.

While staring at something in the distance, Pinky suddenly felt a collision knock her down. Looking up, the pink Pony saw Minty sitting in the dirt before her, rubbing her sore little head, with Sweetheart and Skydancer standing beside her. Getting up, Pinky helped the small filly back onto her hooves. "Minty, Minty, Minty," she happily exclaimed. "Where are you silly goose-ponies off to?"

"We're not ponies!" Skydancer fought back with the fire only a Pegasus filly could have. "We're the Cutie-Mark Crusaders!" Playfully stomping her little yellow hooves on the ground, the pink, yellow, and light and dark blue-haired filly brought a smile to the mares' and Spike's faces.

"We've been trying to get to town before the ceremony begins," Sweetheart, a slightly pudgy little white Pony crowned with a straight, pink mane sweetly and politely answered. "I think we're lost, though."

"Well, you bumped into the right ponies," Applejack happily replied. "We're on our way there now."

"Care to team up for this adventure, fillies?" Twilight offered, knowing how to keep the little ones safe while maintaining their pride.

"Yes, please," Minty accepted, not wanting to sound overly eager. "But just because Sweetheart seems so nervous. I think it would make her feel better."

"It would," Sweetheart sweetly played along. Even Skydancer gave in, taking her place beside Rainbow Dash as Minty settled next to Pinky and Sweetheart by Applejack.

Suddenly, Minty let out a loud gasp. "Spike's coming too?" she happily cried out. Twilight smiled and nodded. Crouching down before Spike, Minty smiled warmly. "Hi, Spike."

"Sup, Minty?" the baby dragon answered in a cool voice. "As you can see, I'm in disguise."

"Oh, I can't believe how big you're getting!" the mint-green Pony cried out, giving her friend a tight hug. "Can I carry you on my back? Pretty please?"

"Sure," Spike gave in before climbing up onto Minty's back. "I think I'm getting too old for this, though."

"Come on, everypony," Twilight called out. "Let's take off."

"I love what you did with your hair, Applejack," Sweetheart declared as the group made their way towards the ceremony.

"Thank you, darlin'," Applejack warmly replied. "Y'all are growin' up tuh be beautiful young mares."

"Ooh, look at _that_!" Pinky suddenly cried out, directing everypony's attention to a small farm surrounded by a wooden fence. Standing among several different creatures, a small but heavily-fluffed pink pony with wide and happily beaming blue eyes smiled a massive, open-mouthed smile at the passersby, waving a pink hoof at them like a yearling spotting its friends. "So cute!" Around the strange and adorable creature's neck was a sign reading "Fluffle Puff". Spike and the ponies smiled and waved back, continuing on their way as the fenced-in animals watched. Deep down, Pinky wanted nothing more than to take the sweet Fluffy Pony home with her, but now wasn't the time.

"Oh, Applejack, was your family coming to the ceremony, too?" Twilight asked, starting to worry yet again.

"No, they're gonna celebrate at home," the orange Pony answered. "That way Granny Smith an' the little ones can just call it quits when they get tired. 'Sides, everythin's gonna be fan."

"So relax, Twilight," Rainbow Dash threw in. "Let's have some fun tonight."

"Are you afraid of the dark, Twilight?" Sweetheart asked in a kind, sympathetic voice. "We'll all be there for you if you get scared."

"Thanks, angel," Twilight lovingly replied with a smile, her voice just above a touched whisper.

Once the group arrived at the heart of Ponyville, where every building was decorated and shining with unique candles and lamps, the Crusaders parted ways from the mares to join their other friends, Spike checked over his disguise, and the gang began to map out the area. Vinyl Scratch was working as DJ Pon-3 while Octavia and her fellow orchestra members readied their instruments, the fillies and colts were playing games and eating snacks as Brightglow read stories to those calm enough to listen, the Wondercolts were preparing for their routine atop a tall apartment building, the royal guard was in position for Queen Celestia's arrival, and everything was joyful and going well. With all of Equestria in a state of dusk, there was still plenty of time before the ceremony.

"Ah reckon we can have a _little_ fun before things get serious," Applejack happily declared. "When they sound off fer the ceremony, let's all meet back here, okay?"

"Works for me," Rainbow Dash excitedly answered, to which the others agreed. With that, Pinky bolted to a dessert table. "Fluttershy, wanna race me?"

"Maybe later, Dashy," the sunny Pegasus politely declined. "I'd kind of like to read some stories to the foals, if you don't mind."

"Sure," the Pegasus answered supportively. "Have a great time. Twilight, you up for something?"

Gazing into space, the Unicorn suddenly snapped back. "Huh?" she said, returning to reality. "Yeah, sure. What'd you have in mind?"

While her friends spoke, Rarity browsed around the games and crafts lining tables as Applejack moved closer to Vinyl's DJ booth. Occasionally lifting her head for air, Pinky eagerly and voraciously consumed the snacks before her, though she attempted to make herself look proper. Fluttershy made her way over to the story-telling area, offered to try her hand at entertaining the young ones, and was given a seat of honor atop a tall wooden rocking chair. Rainbow Dash and Twilight each gripped opposite ends of a long rope with their teeth and began pulling away from one another above a red line painted in the sand. Keeping his cloak on, Spike kept score for his friends, looking away only when Rarity passed by. Above all of Equestria, the Sun shined its closing rays upon all who lived. No matter what was coming, the world was at peace for now.

Hours passed by like seconds as Spike and the mares laughed and played like fillies. Suddenly, the festivities were interrupted by a designated crier (Derpy). "The queen!" the silly little Pegasus called out. "The queeeen!" Like clockwork, everypony stopped what they were doing and lined up to meet their beloved ruler upon her arrival. Vinyl instantly shut down her turn table, allowing the orchestra to begin composing, and joined the crowd. Twilight Sparkle and Spike made sure Pinky Pie joined the group, as Rainbow Dash did for Applejack and Rarity, who brought Fluttershy, despite the pleas of the fillies and colts. The Wondercolts bolted off the roof and took to flight, leaving clouds of pixie-dust behind them. Clapping and stomping their hooves, the ponies of Equestria cheered as their beloved queen appeared in a flash of brilliant white light and spread her wings to lower herself to the ground. As pure joy and pride entered their warm hearts, the crowds of ponies roared erupted with thunderous applause. "She's so beautiful!" the fillies and colts cried out. Stepping forward, Twilight and her friends bowed down upon their knees, allowing all others to follow.

"Welcome, my beloveds," Queen Celestia warmly declared with a loving smile. "And thank you all for your warm welcome. On this, the Longest Day, I implore your love and hospitality, and ask that you open your hearts and hooves to accept one very dear to me."

Rainbow Dash glanced back at Twilight to give her a look of reassurance. Mouthing something to herself in an attempt to stay calm, the Unicorn looked at her friend and nodded, allowing herself to smile back. The sky became darker by the second, allowing the stars to light up the night. However, the Moon had yet to shine. Spike quickly looked at Pinky, unable to keep the worst outcome out of his mind. Fluttershy quickly looked around to make sure the Crusaders and the other foals were safe. Pinky's heart pounded with nervous anticipation, wondering just what would happen. Applejack chose to keep her emotions silent for the sake of keeping the others at ease. Rarity kept her eyes closed, praying for everything to turn out okay.

"Time has forgotten, but I will not," the queen continued. "…My sister. The one and only Queen of Night…" The ponies of Equestria began to chatter amongst each other, deeply confused and troubled. "Princess Luna." Closing her eyes, the Alicorn raised her head and horn to the sky, and brought down a shining beacon from the hidden Moon. Staying close together, the Mane 6 and Spike fixed their gaze on the wonderful and frightening sight before them.

Thousands of fiery stars lit up the night's sky as the winds of Equestria blew through the grass and trees. After one thousand years, the spell had been broken. Slowly walking from the light of her Moon, her long and flowing celestial blue mane blowing in the wind, Princess Luna, a tall and majestic Alicorn trumped only by her sister the queen, entered her home world for the first time in an eternity. Luna's graceful purple wings became tucked at her sides as her shadow-framed Crescent-Moon Cutie-Mark glistened. Opening her heavenly oceanic-blue eyes, the princess revealed her timid and youthful nature and disposition. In those eyes were fear, sorrow, regret, and pain. Suddenly, she made eye contact with Twilight Sparkle, who was rendered still and jaw-dropped as her dream-friend stepped into existence before her very eyes. Turning then to Queen Celestia, Luna nervously bit her lip, swallowed an agonizing lump welling up in her throat, and began to openly sob. "I'm so sorry!" the Alicorn cried out, running to her sister's side and burying her shamed face in Celestia's white wing. Immediately, the queen lovingly embraced her sister, hushing her tears. "I'm so sorry…I never meant to hurt you or anypony…Forgive me, sister. I am truly sorry for all I have done."

"All is forgiven, Luna," Celestia promised her baby sister. "And I hope you can forgive me for all the wrongs I have committed against you."

"Sister, there is nothing to forgive," Luna sobbed, unable to face her subjects. "The nightmare was my own doing. You only did what you had to. We were both foolish as children."

"But now we can begin anew," the queen declared. "My sister, will you rule by my side, as we did as children? Will you raise your Moon and her stars each night as I raise my Sun in the morning?"

"I will," the Moon Princess graciously accepted. "I will, sister." Her heart warmed profoundly, Celestia closed her eyes, held her sister closer, and smiled up to the heavens. With that, the crowds roared and cheered for their queen and the return of the long-lost princess. Several young fillies ran up onto the stage, despite protest from their parents, and placed a flower necklace around Princess Luna's neck, warming her time-frozen heart.

"We love you, Princess," the young ones declared, their hearts open wide to their new ruler. "As we love you, our queen." So unused to kindness, Luna appeared shocked at first, only to smile kindly and blush like a filly. Her sister's smile brought joy to Celestia's heart in a way no other force ever could.

Realizing there would be no use for the note this night, Pinky carefully placed the envelope in her mouth and swallowed it for safe keeping, earning her a puzzled look from Applejack. Then, at Queen Celestia's request, Spike and the Mane 6 walked onto the stage and greeted their princess. "It's an honor to meet you, my princess," Twilight warmly declared, not knowing how to handle her thoughts and emotions. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Pinky Pie, and Spike. Welcome back to Equestria."

"The honor is mine, Twilight Sparkle," Luna graciously declared, her tone somewhat lacking in warmth, though her spirit was kind. "I see my sister has chosen worthy company in you and your friends."

"In honor of my sister's return," Celestia announced to her followers. "There will no longer be a queen of Equestria. Instead, Luna and I will rule side-by-side as your Princesses of Day and Night." Everypony in attendance cheered wildly, though Twilight and Princess Luna were focused on something else.

"Welcome back, Princess Luna," Spike respectfully greeted his new superior. "I'm Spike. I work for your sister and Twilight. If you ever need a message sent, I'm your dragon." Not used to seeing dragons in her kingdom, the Moon Princess looked to her sister, received an approving nod and smile, and then looked back to Spike and smiled warmly. _I think she likes me,_ the baby dragon happily declared to himself.

Looking up to the sky, Twilight no longer saw the emblem of Night Mare Moon upon the face of Luna's Moon. Deeply relieved, the young Unicorn rested her head against Celestia's shoulder for a moment. "Thank you, my most trusted student," the princess warmly declared. "I am glad you and your friends were here to witness the return of my sister."

"Thank _you_ for inviting us, my queen," the Unicorn answered. "I mean…Princess." Despite her joy, Twilight could not escape a mysterious thought that haunted her. "It looks like harmony has been restored."

 **A/N: Fluffle Puff and the species of Fluffy Ponies were created by FluffyMixer.**


	7. First Steps

_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

Night

Chapter Six: First Steps

"Equestria has changed so much during my absence," Princess Luna declared, her voice not without sorrow. "I can scarcely recognize it. Tell me, sister…Have they all forgotten me?"

"Many of them are young, little sister," Princess Celestia answered, her voice soft and calm. "They know little of the past Age. They are ready to welcome you, though."

"Perhaps it is for the better," Luna confessed, lowering her head. "They have always hated me."

"You mustn't think that, Luna," the white Alicorn sharply exclaimed. "You are loved…More than you have ever known. You must first forgive yourself, though."

"How can I?" the Princess of Night replied. "As Night Mare Moon, I committed such sins. I fear we are still much alike." Hearing this, Celestia abruptly stopped, catching Luna's attention. The elder sister knew no pain greater than her sister's self-hatred, and even now it burned. "I'm afraid, Celestia. I want to make amends…But I can still see myself as her. I'm so sorry."

"Luna, you have served your time in exile," Celestia assured her sister. "I see only goodness and sorrow in your eyes. You don't have to be her anymore. And you mustn't spend your life in sorrow. Please, sister. We can start over and just be happy."

"I will try," Luna declared, her tone still heavy. "Tia, the ponies who met me upon my return…I should like to see your pupil, Twilight. Are her and her companions still nearby?"

"I shall call them to the castle, my sister," the Princess of Day answered with a smile. "They will be here very soon."

"Thank you," Luna graciously replied, allowing herself to smile. "I have missed you, sister."

"And I you, sister," Celestia lovingly answered. "I sang to you every night…Let us never be apart again."

"Never again," Luna promised, leaning her weary head against her sister's cheek.

Making their way down the near-crystalline hallway of a new yet vaguely familiar castle, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Spike, Rarity, and Pinky Pie looked around at the Gothic architecture and ancient tapestries surrounding them. Somehow, it all felt like a whole new world after the ceremony. At first, the change was liberating, but there was more to be discovered.

"I wonder why they called us back here," Twilight declared, having forgotten her questions from the previous day.

"No clue," Applejack answered, her voice free of any stress or weight. "Maybe they wanna thank us for being the welcomin' committee."

"I _would_ love to get my own castle," Rainbow Dash joked. "That'd be sweet!" The others giggled at the absurdity of the matter.

"I just hope everything's okay with Princess Luna," Fluttershy confessed. "It must be so scary for her to come back after being alone all those years. I know Princess Celestia had no choice, but I just feel so bad for her. She must've been so lonely."

"I know, Fluttershy," Twilight sympathized with her friend. "But it's all over now. She's back in Equestria with her sister."

"Maybe we're here to help her reintegrate," the sunny Pegasus excitedly suggested. Twilight smiled as her friend's tone grew happy once more. "She seems so nice."

"It's kind of hard to believe she was Night Mare Moon from those old horror stories," Rainbow Dash declared, her voice uneasy. Twilight glanced back at her friend for a moment.

"Ah know what you mean," Applejack replied, flipping her mane out of her face again. "But she's been gone for a thousand years. Ah can't imagine what that does to a pony. She didn' seem sore about it, either."

"I think she's really sorry," Pinky suggested, bouncing up and down with every step she took. "Besides, who could stay made at Princess Celestia? Still, I feel bad for Luna. I mean…one thouuuu-sand years?! That would drive you crazy!"

"Well put, Pinky," Rarity replied. "Princess Luna seemed perfectly stable, though."

"Good point, Rarity," Spike shamelessly kissed up, dangling his head off Fluttershy's shoulder. Knowing her little friend all too well, Twilight giggled to herself.

Finally, the group made it to the entrance to the royal chamber their presence was requested at. Two sentries, each armed with golden spears, stood at attention before the doorway. Seeing the staunch guards, Pinky quickly approached one, stared at his unmoving expressions, and lightly bopped his spear, only for the sentry to snap it back into place. Fascinated, the pink Pony went in once more, only for Applejack to quickly stop her and mouth an apology for her friend's sake. "The seven of you may enter," the other guard declared.

"Thank you," Twilight replied with a humble bow. The ponies and Spike then made their way inside. However, the sentry kept a close eye on Pinky, who took it as a compliment.

Once everypony was inside the chamber, the sentries closed the doors for security and traditional purposes. Looking around, the group took in the dark colors that lined the walls, the ancient tapestries that enforced a sense of divine fear, Gothic design, and walls upon walls of bookshelves all filled with large, dust-coated books and scrolls. Unlike the castles of modern-day Equestria, this particular structure did little to welcome its guests. All concepts of hospitality and equality between royalty and commoners seemed lost within ancient structures and design within the complex.

Fluttershy and Spike instantly grew uneasy, quickly becoming obvious to their friends. Applejack gently placed Fluttershy in a comforting hug and Twilight picked up and swaddled Spike in her loving hooves. At first, the baby dragon tried to resist, his little arms and legs wiggling as he squirmed. "I'm fine, Twilight," he tried to fight back. "I'm a grownup. I don't need…" Soon, Spike felt the comfort of his maternal friend's embrace and lost all will to resist. "Ahh," he sighed, settling into Twilight's cradling hold and closing his eyes. Holding back for Spike's sake, the others watched the precious sight, covering their mouths to prevent the inevitable "aw!" their hearts would cry out.

"You can sense the unhappiness in the air," Rarity declared as she avoided dust and cobwebs while walking around. "I don't believe _anypony_ has been here for centuries."

"Can't imagine why," Rainbow Dash sarcastically replied. "This place is like a graveyard." Glancing over, the Pegasus saw Twilight staring off into space, still holding a sleeping Spike. "Twilight?"

Her eyes and mind fixated on a wall, Twilight watched as images, almost like a memory, played out before her. Not unlike a ghost, a blue mist in the form of Princess Luna, her mane flowing, lowered itself to the ground, looked around, found the misty form of an old teddy bear, picked it up and pressed it to her face, smiled for the first time in so long, and then faded. The absence of dust in certain spots confirmed the truth of the memory, though everything else was gone. Saddened, the Unicorn turned away and rejoined her friends. Still, she knew Luna's pain and isolation, though it had been hundreds of years.

Suddenly, the sound of shoed hooves harshly though gracefully descending the aged stairs interrupted and silenced all conversations. The ponies all gathered in the center of the chamber and stared ahead. Sensing her friend was still uneasy, Applejack kept Fluttershy close, inspiring Pinky to pull Rainbow Dash closer to her. The Pegasus gave her pink friend a confused and slightly irritated glance before turning back to the stairs. Her starry mane flowing, Princess Luna stepped down until she was completely in sight of her subjects. Each of the Mane 6 bowed down on their hind and one front leg, closing their eyes and lowering their heads in reverence. To properly humble herself, Twilight carefully set Spike down, making sure not to wake him. Somehow, the room seemed darker, as if under the starry skies of night, though the change was subtle. Pleased with her reception, the Princess of Night allowed a small smile to cross her lips. "At ease, my subjects," she declared, her eyes closed as she raised her hoof with authority. Standing back up and opening their eyes, the mares couldn't help but stare at their beautiful and mysterious new ruler. Not used to staying still for so long, Pinky cracked her neck from side to side and shook it all off. "Twilight Sparkle, we require an audience with you upstairs."

"Yes, my princess," the Unicorn answered with great reverence. Picking Spike up, Twilight began to follow the princess.

"We wish to speak with you alone, Twilight Sparkle," Luna declared. "You may leave your drooling dragon behind with the others." Noticing Spike slobbering on her hoof, Twilight quickly yet carefully handed him to Fluttershy and parted ways from her company behind the princess. With that, the two ascended the staircase, leaving the others behind.

"I wonder what's up," Rainbow Dash declared, trying to keep her voice down.

"I haven't a clue," Rarity added, growing somewhat nervous and fearing the worst. "I hope they don't want to take her away from Ponyville."

"Don' sweat it, fillies," Applejack replied with confidence. "Twilight's not goin' anywhere." Nodding, Fluttershy readjusted her grasp on Spike, trying to keep him steady and not drooling on her.

Ascending the stairs behind Princess Luna, too nervous to look any higher than the next few steps before her, Twilight felt her thoughts start to drift. This was all so strange: Like dreams and reality blending together. _There are so many things radiating from her,_ the young Unicorn told herself. _I can't read her, but it's like we've known each other forever. But I don't know anything about her. There's so much confusion and power and fear to her. What's it all mean? How've we met before?_ Finally, once the two reached the top floor, Luna turned around, and Twilight's eyes truly opened. The staircase was no longer in sight, all outside noise had faded, doors and windows to the rest of Equestria were nowhere to be found, the ceiling flowed with the stars and dark matter of the night's sky, the light faded, and a phantom of the Moon provided the only true source of light. Time and its restraints seemed to fade as the two mares stood in space. For a time, neither spoke. Lowering her head, Twilight gave in. "It has to be _you_ ," she silently declared.

"What?" Princess Luna replied, her tone coming out harsh.

"It has to be you who begins, my princess," the Unicorn answered, her voice humble as she stared down into the stars of the cosmos. "We're no longer equals."

Stepping closer to her subject, Luna relaxed her stance and let out a slight sigh. "Twilight Sparkle," she declared in a lightening tone. "There is much to explain. Before any of that, though…I wish to extend my gratitude to you. You have always been a true and compassionate friend to me, as you have seen me in my weakest times."

"You've helped me as well, my princess," Twilight answered, expressing her own relief. "I just don't understand why it is you came to _me_ , of all ponies in Equestria."

"I believe we _both_ know the unhappy answer to your question, one young," the princess answered with a weight to her voice. "We are both cursed with the voice that haunts us: Me by what I have done, and you by a cruel twist of fate. In this, our spirits became kindred. Kindred in fear and suffering, but kindred all the same. I am truly sorry for the life you have been deprived of, Twilight. She is _my_ darkness…the wretched face of my own sins, not yours."

"Does Princess Celestia know?" Twilight asked, her fear beginning to show in her voice. Suddenly, her expression grew youthful and hopeful as her tone lightened. "Maybe she can stop it. Maybe we can all work together."

"You and I know nopony can stop it, Twilight Sparkle," Luna sorrowfully answered. At this, Twilight felt her spirits sink once more, and the princess was pained. "…I just want you to know that you are _not_ alone. Whether I am here or not, my child, I am with you."

"Thank you, my princess," the young Unicorn sobbed, allowing herself to smile, even as tears welled up in her eyes. "And thank you…for always being there for me when I needed you."

"I did…so little to help you, Twilight Sparkle," the Princess of Night confessed, turning her gaze from her young subject. "I was only seeking comfort of my own. It is I that should be thanking you." Placing her hoof upon Twilight's weary shoulder, Luna looked into her subject's red, tear-lined eyes with great pity. "I know you are afraid…But you have her eyes. We'll always be with you."

"I have so many questions," Twilight whispered, her heart still troubled. "You've been in my life so long, Princess, but I know so little about you."

"It is a different world than when I visited you in dreams, Twilight," the starry Alicorn sadly replied. "There is much I cannot tell you, anymore. I am sorry."

"I understand, my princess," the Unicorn accepted with a quick bow. No longer a foal, Twilight remained humble and obedient, no matter what she was feeling inside. "I hope you'll be happy back home. Will you come see me in my dreams sometime?"

"Perhaps," the princess jokingly answered, allowing a smile to slip across her face. Twilight smiled with newfound hope. "I am never far away." Bowing to her superior, the young Unicorn smiled and was shown the stairs.

Hearing the doors close behind her, Twilight walked down the stairs, shaking off the unclear images residing in the shadows on the walls. Hesitating before joining her friends, the mare watched Fluttershy comfort Spike while Rarity and Applejack talked with one another, and Pinky attempting to make Rainbow Dash wear the paper hat she had constructed. Smiling to herself, Twilight finally exited the hallway and walked over to her friends, who instantly came to her side.

"So, when do we move into our new castle?" Rainbow Dash jokingly greeted.

"Is everythin' alright?" Applejack added with optimism.

"Everything's fine," Twilight answered with a smile on her face. With that, Spike climbed onto his friend's back and hugged her mane. "We're free to go." Fluttershy smiled with relief.

"Aw, no fun," Pinky Pie whined. "Ooh, did you get a chance to touch her mane? It looks so cool and full-of-stars!" Twilight shook her head.

"Well, it got us out of town for the day," Dash concluded. "Wanna get some lunch?"

"That sounds nice," Fluttershy answered. "There's a café not far from here we could try. I brought Spike's disguise just in case."

"I could use a break from all this," Twilight joined in.

"And it would give us a chance to see more of the metropolitan area," Rarity enthusiastically added.

With her company gone, Luna remained in her silent study, gazing at the stars around her. Like too many days of her life, the princess was alone. The silence was absolute as she drifted through space, growing colder by the minute. It wasn't long before Luna felt the lush, bat-like wings embrace and surround her, chilling her to the bone. Within moments, the stars had all faded, leaving only the deepest darkness of the impure night. Closing her eyes, the majestic Alicorn felt Moon's icy breath wash over her spine. "All alone yet again, Luna," the malicious voice taunted the princess. "But as long as I am here…you shall _never_ be alone."

"What do you _want_?" Luna demanded, her voice cold as she pulled away from the dark creature's grasp.

"I only want that which you want, my beloved," Night Mare Moon lovingly hissed. Following Luna, the beast drifted in front of her, staring into her eyes with the icy, nearly serpent-like gaze. "I know what your heart truly longs for, even when you attempt to disguise it. I have always been a part of you, Luna. In the thousand years you suffered in exile, I was right there beside you. Now we are free once more."

"I'm not like you anymore," the Princess of Night fought back, thrusting her head away from Moon's. In her fear and anger, Luna felt hot tears beginning to well up in her eyes as her strength reached an emotional high. "You are only that which I have thrown away: A childish fit of rage and a desire for power. You are my folly and pain. I do not need you… _anymore_ … I don't _love you_ …anymore." Her strength fading, the Alicorn closed her eyes and felt herself sink into the calm and quiet shadows.

"There is reason why I survived all those years, Luna," the beast argued, maintaining a horrid pleasure. "I am no simple shadow to be cast away in the morning's Sun. I am not a ghost to haunt you… I _am_ you, Luna." Laying her head down upon Luna's neck, Moon closed her eyes and whispered into the princess' ear, cackling with sadistic pleasure and exposing her fangs. The wicked Alicorn spread her wings and covered Luna as she slept, merging and overpowering her body. Parting her wicked eyes and smiling with malice, Night Mare Moon rose onto her white-armored hooves that spread a fog of darkness around them with every step, spread her massive, pitch-black wings into the air as her endless dark-celestial blue mane and tail flowed like mist, allowed her long, straight, sharp, black horn shine in the moonlight, felt her corrupted blue Crescent Moon Cutie-Mark glisten upon her fully black coat, and breathed in the air of Equestria for the first time in one thousand years. Her cackle rising with unholy joy, the dark Alicorn willed her slim, white helmet to form like mercury from the tip of her snout, over her head, and down to her mid-neck. "Never again shall they sleep through my night," the monster declared, opening the Realm of Dreams, where Celestia had no hold. "The nightmare begins anew."

" _You'll be wonderful, Luna,"_ Princess Celestia had once told her sister before her first raising of the Moon.

" _Promise me you'll help me if I can't do it?"_ the purple filly nervously replied.

" _I wish the day would never end,"_ young fillies and colts told one another as the Sun set over Equestria. _"Wish that the Moon would fall and never return."_

Standing alone in her anger and isolation, Princess Luna, still a filly, gazed off into the kingdom guarded by her loving Moon. _"Am I so_ _ **wrong**_ _to wish that they would see things like I do? And am I so wrong to think that they might_ _ **love**_ _me too? Is it_ _ **not**_ _within my right? I'll not be overshadowed: Mine is_ _ **not**_ _the lesser light. I've waited long_ _ **enough**_ _now, for them all to come around. And though the Sun may plead and threaten, the Moon will stand her ground. And_ _ **all**_ _will know the wonder, of my_ _ **dark**_ _and jeweled sky, when all the world is wrapped in an Eternal Lullaby! So say goodnight, to this, the final setting of the Sun. Tomorrow dawns in darkness: The night time has begun!"_

Awaking from a nightmare and finding herself all alone in her bedroom, Twilight clenched her sheets and caught her breath. The day was gone: Spike was asleep downstairs and the others were back home. From a distance, the young Unicorn could see the darkening light of the Moon outside her window. The night was young, raw, and cold as something flew through the stars and darkness.

 _ **Song featured: "The Moon Rises" as performed by Eile Monty, created by PonyPhonic.**_


	8. Disparity

_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

Night

Chapter Seven: Disparity

 _So many of them: So afraid. They all ran, crying out for Princess Celestia to save them. The night was so cold: So dark. When they found no peace in their dreams, they fled for their loved ones. Maybe they knew it was hopeless. Maybe they do not know what hopelessness is. There was one, one single stallion, that couldn't get away. He died within minutes, right before my eyes. Thankfully, the foals did not see: Their names were Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: Three little fillies who chose to spend the night awake, together. They have much to learn, much to fear. They took shelter in the shadows that night. Perhaps they are the Children of the Night. Soon, they shall all know the true essence of night, and all shall be as it was intended to be._ Her eyelids parting as a sharp gasp struck through her waking body, Princess Celestia felt the pain of her subjects in the darkest hour of the night.

Awakened as well, dark insect-eyelids opened to reveal large, green, nearly glowing pupils, and stilled, armored legs crackled as they left their resting position, as the queen of the Changelings opened her fleshless, fanged mouth with an awful cry of hope and pleasure. Thin, sharp, translucent, blue wings littered with natural holes to allow for faster flight unfolded from the creature's back and flared out at her sides. Her long, black, jagged horn flowing with green energy that created small fires of the same color, the hive-mother awakened her thousands of children from their merciful slumber. Tired, weak, crystalline eyes opened, natural armor creaked and cracked, and cries were let out. Her long, flat, silk, blue hair dropped over her neck, the Alicorn-like queen flew to the center of the underground world and faced the hordes of starving, Pegasus-like black fillies: All of them hungry, all of them abandoned by all else, and all of them connected with their mother and queen. For centuries, the wanting, hungry, needful wretches waited and slowly starved in the darkness under Equestria, relying entirely on their mother, Queen Chrysalis. Collectively crying and begging, the young looked to their only source of hope. "My children," the great and terrible hive-mother declared, her voice strong, laced with spite, and enhanced by a natural echoic distortion. "Our time draws near. Soon, we shall never be hungry or unloved again. Soon…"

"Twilight, are you okay?" Spike asked of his best friend. Seeing Twilight's darkened eye lids, bloodshot eyes, unkempt mane, and hints of dried, cold sweat, the dragon was growing concerned.

"I'm fine, Spike," the young Unicorn graciously answered. "What's up?"

"Princess Celestia sent you a message," the baby dragon explained, taking his friend's word. "I think it's urgent." Spike handed Twilight the unopened letter and took a step back.

Reading through Princess Celestia's note, the young mare, still weary from nightmares and restless sleep, strained her tired eyes, only to be met with horror. "Oh, goddess," she exclaimed in a gasp. "Spike, I have to go…Keep the doors and windows closed and locked. Don't open up for anypony, okay?"

"Twilight, what's happening?" the baby dragon insisted. "Is everypony okay?"

"Yeah, everything's okay," Twilight answered, gathering her supplies. "I'll tell you everything when I get back. Don't be afraid, baby. Send a message to my friend Zecora for me, please. Have her come over. She has the key. I've gotta go now. Love you, Spike."

"Love you too, Twilight," Spike replied, closing up a window before writing out the letter. "Be careful, okay?" The Unicorn smiled at her friend, kissed his scaly forehead, and departed to meet Celestia as ordered.

Arriving at their secret haven, Twilight bowed before Princess Celestia as Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinky Pie, Rarity, and Princess Luna stepped forward. The young mares all appeared tired and worn, and Rarity had clearly been throwing up. Seeing the Princess of the Night, the Unicorn bowed once more before being put at ease and joining her friends. "It is good you are all here," Princess Celestia declared. "I bring bad tidings to you all." Luna stood at her sister's side, facing the Mane 6. "As Applejack already knows, Ponyville has been attacked."

"Apple Bloom's safe n' sound now," the orange Pony assured her friends. "But her and her friends saw somethin' terrible swoop at 'em last night." All but the princesses were shocked and deeply troubled.

"Worse yet, one pony has died," Princess Celestia sorrowfully declared, lowering her head and closing her eyes as her mane flowed.

"…No," Fluttershy quietly begged, feeling the pain of another living being taken before their time.

"He was taken during my night," Princess Luna declared with anger welling up in her voice. "Under the light of my Moon…But I was powerless to stop it." _Even now, I feel his pain, as if he were here with me._ Princess Celestia wrapped her wing around her sister in an act of comforting.

"Who… _What_ could've done something like this?" Twilight asked fearfully.

"That, we do not know," the Princess of Day confessed. "We have reason to believe a long-forgotten race known as the Changelings may have been responsible."

"Changelings?" Pinky replied with a confused look on her face and a single raised eyebrow. "What's that?"

"They're shape shifters," Twilight explained, trying to keep herself calm. "Legends say they can turn into anypony and feed off their friends and family's love for them."

"In short, yes," Princess Celestia declared with a sense of sorrow in her voice. "They first came to our knowledge in the Second Age, when they attempted to assimilate with the rest of Equestria. Although we could not understand what made them different from us, we all tried to make them feel welcome. However, their behavior quickly grew hostile, and their queen, Mother Chrysalis, evermore reclusive. Under her rule, the Changelings sought to overrun the kingdom. We were all younger then, and could see no compromise. So, we cast them underground, where they have remained. They feed off the ambient emotion of the land under the hive-mind of their queen and mother. Much of their origin and intentions still remain a mystery." Her very heart pained at the thought of an entire race having to live underground, Fluttershy turned away and held back empathetic tears.

"We have tried making contact with them over the years," Princess Luna continued, her memories somewhat hazy. "But they were never willing to negotiate peacefully. They seemed so unlovable, but we knew they could love and be loved in return. However, they will _not_ return as friends."

"But…whah now?" Applejack asked. "Ah mean, they've been gone so long…What's kept them away in the past?"

"A shield," the Princess of Day answered, lowering her head. "A terrible wall forged out of fear. We never wanted to cast such a spell, but our greatest priority has always been to protect our subjects. The Changelings should have been a part of our kingdom from the start…but we were all foolish." The Mane 6 looked at one another, not knowing how to take the damning truth of the past. "We do not _know_ who the attackers are for certain, but the six of you deserve to know of any potential threat in our midst."

Struggling to keep her passions and emotions under control, Rainbow Dash began to step forward, her body lightly trembling as she approached her princesses. Silence filled the room as the young Pegasus came to a halt at a respectful distance. Letting out a sharp, angry breath, Rainbow Dash lowered herself onto her knees and dropped her head to face the ground. "…I humble myself before you, my princesses," she swallowed her pride. "But I have to know… _Why_ was…so much kept from everypony? Did…Did we fail your trust?" Princess Luna clenched her eyes into a scowl and turned to her sister.

Princess Celestia calmed her baby sister, approached Rainbow Dash, and placed her hoof upon the young Pegasus' shoulder. "Rainbow," she gently declared with the voice of a loving mother. "We have all made mistakes. In time, you and your friends will be told everything. Until then, trust that there is _nothing_ we will conceal from our subjects. You needn't be afraid, and you needn't doubt yourself. All will make sense someday, I promise you." Whispering something into the mare's ear, Princess Celestia slowly moved away, and Rainbow Dash mouthed a grateful "thank you" under her breath before returning to her friends' side.

"Please forgive the interruption, my mistresses," Violent Rose, a pink Pegasus guard whose piercing purple and green-laced irises were trumped only by a somewhat vibrant red scar running down her left eye. Upon looking further, the ponies could see that the guard's wings were both red mechanicals, implying past injuries. In full uniform and wearing her helmet, she was intimidating and staunch. "Princess Celestia, your presence is needed outside when possible."

"Thank you, my knight," Princess Celestia warmly replied, allowing Rose to salute and depart from the room. "You all have my blessing. I will send for you if _any_ news comes to me. Thank you all for coming here this day." The Mane 6 bowed to their rulers and left for home.

As is frozen, Princess Luna remained motionless, staring into space with a look of growing shock and disbelief on her face. Princess Celestia approached her sister slowly, only for her to depart hastily. "Excuse me, sister," the Princess of Night nervously declared. "I must tend to something." Knowing there was nothing more she could do, Princess Celestia slowly turned away and went where she was needed. Her vision blurring and clearing back up every minute, Princess Luna did her best to compose herself, knowing her subjects were watching. Wiping something out of her eye, the Alicorn blinked and focused her gaze before flaring her wings and ascending to flight. Even as the Sun shined through her starry mane, visions of the night flashed through her mind. For an instant, the town of Ponyville became cold and red with innocent blood shed from hours ago. Shaking off the troubling visions and horrific truth that she had mercifully been protected from, Luna flew higher into the air to hide beyond a veil of clouds. Night Mare Moon's sadistic expression flashed like lightning, only to vanish as she revealed her bestial fangs with laughter. Then, in an instant, the truth made itself known, and Luna wept alone atop a single, darkened cloud.

Unlocking the door to her home, Twilight quietly entered with Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinky Pie behind her. With the Sun several hours from setting, Spike and Zecora set down their playing cards and warmly welcomed their loved ones back home. Applejack gave her friends a warm goodbye and goodnight before returning to Sweet Apple Acres, where Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, and Big Mac were waiting. The family engaged in a loving group hug, as Rarity and Sweetie Belle did later that night. Twilight kept her friends, especially Spike and Fluttershy, close to her that night. Staring out the window until the mare in charge of the orphanage came to tuck her into bed, Scootaloo found her own comfort, though she yearned to have a family all to herself. Pinky found herself thinking about the Fluffy Pony once more, even as she enjoyed the company of Twilight and the others. Vinyl Scratch and Octavia closed the blinds on their apartment windows and held one another. Derpy Hooves let her feline visitor inside and closed the door after praying for the safety of those around her. As the Sun finally set, Luna raised her Moon and lit up the stars, knowing that, somewhere among the constellations, her mother and father lived on.

As the night descended on Equestria, the ponies blew out their candles, found shelter, closed their windows, and locked their doors. The stallion that had been placed in an early, eternal sleep would join the stars soon, but for now he rested in a small, dark temple where no harm or light would touch him again. Making her way to her childhood room in the great castle in Canterlot, flying on tired and worn wings, Princess Luna felt the world around her slowly drift off into sleep. Flying in through the open window, the Alicorn unlocked the door to her chamber and pushed it open: Nothing had been moved, touched, or covered by any form of dust or harm since her departure. Even her bed was neatly made and awaiting the sad little filly to rest upon it. Closing and relocking the door behind her, Luna finally allowed herself to truly cry. Although so much of what happened was a blur, she knew that she was the one who stole life from an innocent pony.

" _It's over now, I know inside,"_ the Alicorn princess declared, her eyes soaked in hot tears as she walked through her old room. Even now, the phantoms of the past played out on the silent winds of yesteryear. The Changelings would not strike, and the truth would be discovered soon enough. _I'm so sorry, Tia,_ Luna cried to herself as the night grew darker. _I'm sorry for everything, Twilight._ Gazing at her own unhappy reflection in an aged mirror, the Princess of Night let out a heavy sigh of mourning for the life she never had. In time, all of Equestria would know the tragedy of Night Mare Moon, and Luna's memory would be cast into the fires forever more. What pained her the most, though, was the thought of her sister finding her when it was all over. This was the only way to stop the madness and suffering: One final gift to all the world from the Princess of the Night. _All-Maker, have mercy on me for what I must do._ Closing her eyes to embrace the finality of her choice, Luna wept silently in the empty tower.

" _Do you really think… that I would_ _ **ever**_ _let you go?"_ the hated voice declared, forcing Luna to open her eyes. _"Do you even think that I would set you free?"_ Her voice was so strong, so full of mockery and hatred. _"If you do, I'm sad to say, it simply…isn't so. You will_ _ **never**_ _get away from me."_ Stepping out from the shadows, Night Mare Moon approached Luna, her very appearance a twisted reflection of the princess. Her malicious smile flaring, the monster continued to step closer and closer to her creator and pawn. "I am you, Luna. I always have been…Always will _be_. I exist because of you…As a part of _you_. As long as you live, I will remain."

"Your existence means nothing," Princess Luna declared in anger. "You are only my mistake. Soon, Equestria will be rid of us both. You were never anything more than a nightmare: a cruel dream made up by an unhappy filly."

" _This is not a dream, my dear, and it will_ _ **never**_ _end!"_ the beast cackled, surrounding Luna with wings of darkness. _"This one is the nightmare that goes on!"_ Terror overflowed within the Alicorn's heart as Moon grew stronger. _"_ _ **I**_ _am here to stay, no matter what you may pretend! And I'll flourish_ _ **long**_ _after you're gone!"_

"You're a lie!" Princess Luna called out, lashing out and lunging at a reflection that was not there. _"Soon, you will die and my silence will hide you!_ " Within the throngs of tragedy and self destruction, the Princess of Night stood staunch one last time. The price was fair in order to keep those she loved safe.

Night Mare Moon cackled wildly, spreading lashes of darkness in every corner of reality. _"I live inside you forever!"_ she declared with malicious glee. Flapping her fearsome wings, the beast took to flight, circling the one who brought her into existence.

"You're wrong!" Luna hollered. "It's over! All of it!" Moon gritted her fangs and smiled a mocking smile. _"It's over now! It's time to die!"_

" _No, not I: Only you!"_ the wicked mare declared as her terrible power began to radiate throughout her body. Flaring out her black, bat-like wings, Moon transformed the room into a veil of darkness filled with lifeless and purple stars of blood, all under a dark and horrible Moon that threatened to swallow all life and light. "There is nothing you can ever do to rid the world of me! I am, as I have always been, in control of _all_ that you do! I will fulfill our dream and spread the Eternal Night across all of Equestria!" A young, timid, angry, and lonely Princess Luna sat alone before a reflective pond, allowing the wind to blow her mane in the night's sky. In that night, Night Mare Moon took the filly in her evil wings and nestled her in endless darkness. "Deny it no longer, my dear…You _are_ Night." Closing her eyes and weeping silently, Luna lost all strength, and was enveloped by Moon's wickedness and hatred. As the room returned to its natural state, the dark Alicorn spread her wings and laughed in her victory. The nightmare had just begun.

 **Violent Rose was created by Laela Dakota and featured with permission.**

" **The Confrontation", as performed by Dragonfoxgirl and featured in RaptorNX01's [SFM Ponies] Confrontation video, is based on the song of the same name performed on Broadway's** _ **Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde**_ **by Frank Wildhorn and Leslie Bricusse.**


	9. Nightmare, Everlasting

_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

Night

Chapter Eight: Nightmare, Everlasting

"I heard this story…back when I was a filly," Pinky began out of nowhere. Nopony could sleep or get out of their bed that most terrible of nights. For a time, it seemed as though the nightmares would never end. "They said that there was this Pony, and he was the wisest and strongest pony in all of Equestria. But then bad stuff started to happen…Not to him, but to the ponies he cared about. He thought he was okay for a long time, being alone. But then he started to get really sad, and they said that his mind stopped working because it was crying all the time. He was never heard from again, but they think that, if he hadn't been all-alone, maybe he'd still be smart and powerful…Goodnight, everypony. Love you and see you in the morning."

Twilight glanced over at her friend as she lay down and curled up atop her temporary bed. _How can she still be so happy, even during a night like this?_ she asked herself.

"How much longer 'til the Sun comes up?" Rainbow Dash declared to Twilight.

"Not nearly soon enough," the Unicorn answered with a slight smile as she rolled onto her side to face her friend.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Dash replied, her hooves tucked under her head.

"Anything, Dashy," Twilight happily answered, as if no one else were present.

The Pegasus stared up at the shadow-covered ceiling. "I've been thinking about that filly Applejack's little sister hangs out with: Scootaloo, or something." Twilight nodded her head. "And it's just…yeah, he hangs out with the other ponies, but…she's got no parents, brothers, or sisters, and she's really young." The young Unicorn stared intently at her friend, unsure of what was coming next. _I wanna be just like Rainbow Dash when I grow up!_ Twilight had heard the Pegasus filly happily cry out while with her friends. _She's so cool and strong, and_ _ **never**_ _cries!_ "Maybe…maybe I should…"

Suddenly, a flash of dark light struck across the skies, and all who slept were awakened. As if compelled, everypony left their homes and walked towards the center of town. Within an instant, they found themselves in Canterlot under a darkened Moon. "Look!" Twilight called out. "It's Princess Celestia!" Stepping out onto a walkway surrounded by golden railing, the Princess of Day gazed out at her subjects, confused. Applejack and Apple Bloom, Rarity and Sweetie Belle, Pinky Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Spike gathered around Twilight Sparkle as the winds grew stronger. Every citizen of Ponyville was standing in the massive courtyard, none of them knowing how they arrived, or why. Looking around, Twilight spotted a sentry, possibly her brother, Shining Armor. Violent Rose stood her ground, ordering her unit to do the same. Scared and confused, the Cutie-Mark Crusaders ran to Miss Cheerilee's side for comfort. Growing nervous herself, Derpy ran to Miss Cheerilee and tightly hugged her leg.

"Celestia!" a furious mare's voice screamed, echoing throughout the kingdom. Every pony gazed into the sky as what appeared to be a falling star soared through the air. Coming to a sudden stop, its white-fire stream dissipating, the star revealed itself to be Night Mare Moon in all of her terrifying power and rage. Her powerful black wings flapped with such force a small wind storm began to form in their wake as the dark Alicorn's serpent eyes focused on the Princess of Day. "Sister! I have thirsted for a thousand years to exact my revenge on you! It is this night that your reign of fear and hypocrisy comes to an eternal end!"

Her anger awakened, Princess Celestia spread her wings and took flight, creating a powerful typhoon that nearly shook Equestria. "Even after all these years, you are _still_ a slave to the darkness!" she declared without fear or weakness. "I will never forgive myself for sending you away for all those years, but _none_ shall suffer your wrath again!" Moon stood her ground, refusing to flinch. "Your defiance and wickedness shall _not_ go unpunished, sister!"

"I will live in your shadow no longer!" the dark Alicorn cried out, exposing her razor-fangs. "The night shall last forever as you finally serve your penance!" Night Mare Moon flew forward, ready to consume her sister's light once and for all.

Her shining white horn pointed outward, Princess Celestia commanded the unending light of the Sun to generate from her body, blinding Moon and causing her to crash into another tower. "Your hatred and jealousy only make you weak," she declared. "My sister, no pony shall forgive you for this. Surrender now and I _will_ take you back."

"How merciful!" Moon scoffed as she recovered from the collision. "Dearest big sister Tia always helping little Luna out of her messes: But your time in power has made you weak! I do not need you anymore!" Casting her shadows upon her sister, Night Mare Moon moved silently and drove her armored hooves into Celestia's back, knocking her onto her stomach. "Stay down."

Remembering her duty, Pinky Pie coughed out the envelope and began to hand it to Twilight. However, the young Unicorn was too shocked to take in anything but her beloved princesses battling one another as nopony ever should. Forced to endure the horror, Applejack and Rarity hid the young ones' eyes as Fluttershy did the same for Spike. "Scoot?" Rainbow Dash called out, knowing the young Pegasus needed someone now more than ever. "Scoot!"

"Even now, you bring disgrace and shame upon Mother and Father!" Princess Celestia tearfully exclaimed, throwing her corrupted sister back and rising back onto her hooves. Pressing Moon's wings against the bricks, the Princess of Day attempted to hold her down. "It does _not_ have to be this way, sister. You have _always_ been my equal. In doing this, you will only inspire _fear_ in the others."

"I was a fool to resist before," Night Mare Moon snarled, forming a sadistic smile on her face as her body became a dark mist and passed through Celestia's hooves. "Fear is all they had to give…I know now that it was _all_ I ever needed!" With that, the two rose into the sky and clashed hooves as they flew.

Under a sky filled with millions of glistening stars, the citizens of Equestria watched as Celestia and Luna: The Sun and the Moon: Day and Night battled one another with all life at stake. Harmony was shattered once more, and each strike was like thunder on the unforgiving winds of war. The young ones cried and hid their eyes as the elders prayed for their beloved princess. At last, Rainbow Dash found Scootaloo, took her into her hooves and wings, and held her tightly and lovingly. "Don't worry, kiddo," she calmly declared, closing her own eyes. "You're safe: I swear it." Confused at first, Scootaloo closed her eyes and found comfort in she for whom she had prayed and searched for: a big sister.

"All my life I was made silent!" Moon angrily declared, taking a waiting position in the air. "Always kept in your shadow while you were capable of loving nothing but yourself!"

"I made mistakes, but _all_ of my love was yours, Luna!" Princess Celestia shouted out. "Even when you were trapped on the Moon, you _never_ cried alone!" The two sisters looked at one another, each of them cut, bruised, and bleeding. Miles above the world, the two princesses that loved and laughed together as children now stood as mortal enemies. "May the All-Maker forgive us."

"May Tartarus' fires burn you forever!" Moon hollered, knowing she had no soul to lose. In a blaze of hatred and anger, the dark Alicorn lunged at her sister, sank her fangs into her neck, and violently forced them both into a rapid descent.

Seeing only a shimmer of light falling to the ground below, the citizens of Equestria could only pray their Princess was still in control. In an effort to save both lives, Fluttershy readied her wings, only to be stopped by a tearful Applejack, who could only shake her head in hopelessness. As the sisters spiraled downward, Twilight felt her world slow and fade as the truth became clear and painfully loud. Dash covered the little Pegasus' eyes as Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy did the same for those close to them. Unable to handle what was happening, Vinyl turned her music up so loud it nearly hurt, adjusted her sunglasses, and tried to hide from the unavoidable.

At last, the royal Alicorns collided with the castle, shattering its walkway and silencing all life. For an instant, the light of both day and night was extinguished. Then, from the smoke and cinders, Celestia and Night Mare Moon rose to their feet as their crowns fell and shattered. Looking into the other's eyes, the sisters knew how it all must end. Without so much as a sound, Moon lunged forward, and impaled Celestia's heart with her black horn. Her breath quaking before falling still, the Princess of Day opened her mouth in shock and pain as her sister refused to withdraw her fatal strike. Turning her head and guiding her sister, Night Mare Moon walked Celestia to the ledge of the rooftop, smiled intently, and pulled her horn out of her sister's wound. Gazing at the young sister she loved, Princess Celestia experienced nothing but distance as she fell to the ground. "No!" Twilight hollered with all of her might as her heart shattered. "No! Princess, please, no!" Running to her beloved mother's side, the young Unicorn tightly hugged her and attempted to treat her wounds. "It'll be okay, my queen," she nervously recited, stroking Celestia's wings between treatments. "You'll be okay. I believe in you. We _all_ believe in you. Oh, no…" Spilling her bottle of healing salts, Twilight dropped into the grass to try picking up the grains. "I'm sorry. Please, don't…"

"Twilight…" Queen Celestia whispered in a voice free of any anger or pain. "Know that I love you more than anything else in this world…I pardon you for all the small mistakes you let break your heart…but only if you forgive all my mistakes." Openly sobbing, Twilight nodded her head and pardoned her queen. "Remember…keep the Elements of Harmony within you and your loved ones." As the night grew colder, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinky Pie approached their beloved queen, ordering Spike and the fillies to stay back. "Thank you all for what you have done. I will always love you…and we will see one another again someday." Allowing a single, shining tear to slip from her weak and fading eyes, Queen Celestia let out a sigh of great relief that left a restful smile upon her face, and closed her eyes one last time. The Sun would never rise again. No longer able to cope with her pain and sorrow, Twilight Sparkle cried out with a force that seemed to move the very walls of the castle. Her friends comforted her, but nothing could take this away. Fillies and colts cried as mares and stallions sobbed and tried to accept the nightmarish new reality before them. The land itself was devastated, spreading the pain of the battle.

"Princess Celestia is dead!" Night Mare Moon joyously called out with a voice of darkness and thunder. "No longer will her lies or oppression rule over any of you…No longer will her Sun burn those in its wake! As your new queen, my night will last for eternity! You shall all live and die under the loving and eternal glow of my most-beloved Moon! Celestia's age is over!" Cackling with great cruelty, the monster claimed all that she had ever wanted. With the filly named Luna nowhere in sight, Night Mare Moon stood alone in darkness and wicked power: _Kinslayer. Monster._

"Close your eyes, Scootaloo," Rainbow Dash instructed the young one before flaring her wings. "I don't want you to see this." Gritting her teeth and swallowing her tears, the Pegasus began to lunge into the air at the one she hated. Suddenly, she felt Applejack's grip and watched her friend sorrowfully shake her head. The Pegasus swore under her breath, tightened her expression, and jerked her body away from her friend's grasp.

Her spirit broken, Pinky handed Twilight the unopened message. Without even looking at the command she had failed, Twilight cast the note into a nearby fire. The other mares watched the paper burn, taking with it all the hope they came to know and love. For the first time in their lives, everything felt hopeless. The unthinkable had happened, and there was nothing they could do.

Seeing all the sorrow and suffering she had caused, Night Mare Moon smiled warmly, spread her wings, and ascended into the sky as the one and only queen of Canterlot. Surrounded by the merciless screams of silence, Twilight could only watch as Shining Armor and his stallions, under the order of Princess Cadance, carefully wrapped the body of their beloved queen in the purest of silk and reverently carried her away. Turning away from the other sentries, Violent Rose hid her face and wept alone. As she had done for him time and time again, Spike wrapped Twilight in his arms in an attempt to comfort her. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo sat down next to their suffering friends, vowing not to leave them. Applejack held her little sister close, both crying into one another's mane. Having lost the will to dare, the orange Pony placed her cowboy hat back on her head, holding her flowing mane back. Rarity cradled Sweetie Belle like an infant, trying to wipe away each of the little filly's tears. Nudging Pinky with the crown of her head, Fluttershy led the pink Pony over to Vinyl, who was sitting by herself with her headphones and lightly cracked sunglasses on. Knowing the white Pony was suffering, Fluttershy gently pulled Vinyl's 'phones down and fluently pulled off her glasses with a gentle touch. At first, Vinyl kept her eyes closed, but soon opened them, letting her tears fall and exposing her flawless ruby-colored eyes. Vulnerable for the first time, the white Pony could no longer help but reveal the white horn and powerful wings she had kept a secret from all, even Octavia. Helping the newly-revealed Alicorn onto her hooves, Pinky and Fluttershy set out to find her friend, whom she had become separated from during the battle. Taking a stand, Derpy lovingly hugged the fillies and colts flocking to her and Miss Cheerilee. Although they wanted nothing more than to cry and hide, Sweetheart, Minty, and Skydancer helped the wounded to the best of their ability.

"Come on, everypony," Rainbow Dash declared, gathering Spike, the Mane 6, and the young ones together. Her own strength fading, the Pegasus' voice was weighed down by sorrow. "There's nothing left here for us." No longer able to control her emotions, Pinky leaned against Fluttershy and cried openly into her wing. The sunny Pegasus comforted her friend, crying her own tears.

Within hours, the queen, wrapped in sacred silk and veiled, was placed on a small raft, followed by the stallion whose life was taken by the same monster. As the two sailed down the canal leading to the sea beyond Canterlot, the only light came from the candles held by a massive procession of mourners, and the only sound came from the cries of the same mourners. The Wondercolts flew above the ceremony to prepare the skies as the Royal Guard stood their ground to protect against intruders. Refusing to stand with his team, Shining Armor remained by his little sister's side the entire time. Clad and veiled entirely in black, Princess Cadance shed tears like raindrops as her beloved Queen was taken from her yet again. Spike no longer needed to wear his cloak, as there was no separation among the mourners.

Finally, the time came for the ceremony to reach its end: Ancient priests and sorcerers lined up and recited chants and prayers in ancient Canterlotian. In response to their prayers, the body of Queen Celestia became a bright flame that flew into the heavens and created a new and bright star to shine forevermore above Equestria, followed by the stallion, whose soul settled next to his ancestors. "May our most-beloved queen shine down upon us day and night," Princess Cadance recited tearfully. "That her soul continue to inspire and guide us, even through our darkest of hours. May we always hold her, and all those who have died, in our hearts and minds, despite their distance from us. Thank you for all you have done, and may we live our lives in memory and love of you all. With the guidance of the All-Maker, may you find peace eternal within the loving embrace of the Celestial Embassy. Rest now, forever and ever." Everypony closed their eyes, lowered their heads, and kneeled on the cold stone ground.

"My princess," Violent Rose reverently declared after nearly an hour of silence. "I apologize, but we must go. It is no longer safe here."

"Make sure the ponies are protected," Cadance ordered with compassion in her voice. "All of them…and do not neglect the young dragon."

"Yes, my mistress," the sentry agreed, leading the pink, glistening Alicorn to the decided checkpoint.

From a distance, Night Mare Moon watched the ceremony, unable to understand what she was feeling. The Reign of the Moon would begin soon, and the Eternal Night had only just begun. Her heart long-frozen, the dark Alicorn cast everything aside and took to flight once more.

Just as they had arrived in Canterlot, the citizens of Ponyville found themselves back home once again. The night had grown cold and lonely, and the stars were becoming faint. Looking up at her hero, Scootaloo realized she had another obligation. "Rainbow Dash," she said, her voice scarcely above a whisper. "Thanks for looking after me. I need to get back home, though. My friends'll start to worry."

"You can't go by yourself," the blue Pegasus replied with concern in her voice.

"She won't be alone, guys," Derpy volunteered, gathering Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and the Cutie-Mark Crusaders together. "I'll make sure they all get home safe and sound."

"Thanks, Derpy," Applejack warmly declared with a smile. Derpy smiled back and nodded. "Be a good filly, okay, Apple Bloom?" The filly promised, and followed the bubbly Pegasus and her friends.

"You too, Sweetie," Rarity called out as well.

Scootaloo paused for a second and nervously looked to Rainbow Dash for advice and reassurance. Hesitant at first, the Pegasus placed her hoof on the orange filly's shoulder. "You'll be okay," she promised. "Derpy won't let anything happen to you." Rainbow Dash quickly gave Scootaloo a hug, and as the young Pegasus turned to join the others, she whispered something that sounded like _"I love you."_

Glancing over her shoulder, Fluttershy saw Vinyl, her wings and horn exposed, speaking with Octavia before the two hugged. Pinky saw it as well, and hugged Fluttershy in order to thank and congratulate her.

"We had better get inside," Rarity declared, looking up at the swirling clouds in the blackened sky.

Applejack led the group inside Twilight and Spike's home, followed closely by Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinky Pie, and Rarity. Still in a state of shock, Twilight stood still until Spike took her hoof in his claw and guided her inside. Once everypony was indoors, they locked the doors, covered the windows, and made their way into the library. Once everypony was seated, the harsh reality truly set in, leaving them all devastated. Deep down, they were all in tears.

"Where do we go from here?" Rarity asked, having lost all ambition.

"All honesty?" Applejack began, tilting her hat over her timid eyes. "Ah've got nothin'." Everypony looked to one another for any sort of answer. "Queen Celestia's…never comin' back, Luna betrayed all of us, and Ah don' think the Sun's _ever_ gonna shan again."

"I just can't believe she's gone," Twilight choked out. "This…this was _never_ supposed to happen." With that, her voice completely broke, and the Unicorn began to openly sob. "How could anypony…" No longer able to speak, Twilight covered her face in shame until Spike comforted her.

"Luna seemed so good and nice," Pinky Pie declared without her usual glee or upbeat, high-volume tone. "She seemed so sorry for all the things she did."

"How could she attack her own sister?" Fluttershy begged for an explanation, though she could barely stand the memory. "Especially somepony as good and wonderful as our princess?"

"She can't be gone: She just _can't_ be," Twilight sobbed, shaking her head back and forth. "It can't even be possible."

"It all feels so hopeless," Rarity confessed, sinking down into her seat. " _Nothing_ could have prepared us for this."

"We should've _done_ something," Rainbow Dash angrily declared, tightly crossing her hooves over her chest in disgust.

"Dash…" Applejack firmly but lovingly replied. "There's nothin' we could've done. Ah'm sorry, but you have to admit it: We were helpless back there."

"I'm _never_ helpless!" the sky-blue Pegasus lashed out. Her teeth gritted, Rainbow Dash suddenly caught herself and looked around to see her friends, already upset, looking at her with concern. "…I'm sorry. It's just…"

"You can't beat yourself up, Dashy," Fluttershy declared with a gentle voice. "Night Mare Moon fooled us _all_." Closing her eyes, Rainbow Dash agreed.

" _But you knew all_ _ **along**_ _, didn't you, Twilight?"_ the hated voice taunted the young Unicorn. _"Admit it: You_ _ **wanted**_ _her to die, didn't you?"_ The voice scoffed, and Twilight could only sob.

"I'd give _anything_ to have her back again," Rarity declared, still able to feel Celestia's warm glow against her skin.

"Everypony," Applejack forced herself to be strong. "It's terrible to say, but we can't think about Celestia now…We _have_ to come up with somethin' to stop Luna. That's what the queen would've wanted."

"Twilight, you always have an idea," Pinky Pie declared, turning to her friend and reaching over to dry her eyes. "What do we do, Boss?"

Unable to face her loved ones, Twilight Sparkle turned her head and stared at the floor in shame. Tightly closing her eyes and letting out a sharp breath, the Unicorn shut out the voices working against her. "Princess Celestia told me to remember the Elements of Harmony," she declared, letting her intellect overcome her fear and pain. With those words, hope seemed to return, and everything grew brighter. "Spike, can you get me the scroll, please?"

"Sure thing," the baby dragon volunteered, giving a quick salute before running to the shelves. Leafing through aged books, Spike finally came across the scroll and lifted it up for Twilight to catch with her magical grasp.

"Thanks, babe," the Unicorn replied, unrolling the paper before the others. "The Elements of Harmony…they said that these would see us through our darkest days."

"What about the nights?" Pinky asked with the curiosity of a child.

"…Those too," Twilight answered, reading over ancient text. Suddenly, she paused, unable to go on.

"What's wrong, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked with concern in her voice.

"…There's nothing here," the young Unicorn sorrowfully declared. "…No spells, incantations, or anything."

"There has to be _somethin'_ on the scroll," Applejack replied, leaning closer and struggling to stay hopeful. "Come on, a diagram or some information: Anything?"

Her eyes flowing over with hot tears, Twilight scanned over ancient symbols and pictures on the scroll, only to drop it from her trembling hooves. "No. No, no!" she cried out, losing all composure and finally breaking down in tears. Suddenly, Twilight felt Fluttershy's warm, gentle hoof settle her own. Looking over, the Unicorn received a calm and understanding smile from the sunny Pegasus. Spike then picked up the scroll and handed it back to his good friend. Growing confused, Twilight looked around at her friends as they came to her aid.

"Nopony can be strong all the tam, Twilight," Applejack lovingly informed her friend.

"But we're here for you 'til the end," Rainbow Dash added with confidence in her voice.

"No matter how bad or scary things get," Pinky Pie continued with a smile.

"We'll give all we have to help one another," Rarity happily gave of herself.

"Even if our hearts break, we'll _always_ keep you safe inside," Fluttershy warmly declared.

"Because you're our friend, Twilight," Spike concluded, strength rising in his voice. "We all came together and stayed that way because of you. You showed us all what friendship really is."

 _Twilight sat by Spike's side until he fell asleep in his little basket bed. When Applejack locked herself away, Twilight was the one to bring her back, inspiring them both to seek out the others. When Rainbow Dash suffered from nightmares, Twilight stayed with her, always offering to help her. By Twilight's side, Pinky Pie never felt insecure being who she was. Rarity took comfort in Twilight's willingness to defend her and her ideas, even serving as a model from time to time. When Fluttershy cried, Twilight was always there to give reassurance and wipe her tears away. Celestia took such pride and comfort in her greatest student, even in the darkest of nights. Luna hid in the peace of Twilight's dreams, where she would always have a true friend._

Returning from her sorrow, Twilight smiled and began to weep tears of joy. "Thank you," she gasped. "I love you all so much."

"We love you too, Twilight," the others graciously replied as the Unicorn spread out the scroll to reveal an image of six gems.

"Hey…it's all starting to make sense now," Twilight Sparkle joyfully declared. "It's like I was blind before…The six Elements…Applejack, you represent Honesty. Rainbow Dash, you're Loyalty. Pinky Pie, you represent Courage. Rarity, you are Generosity. Fluttershy, you're Kindness…"

"And you're the one that binds them all together, Twilight," Spike declared. "You're Friendship."

"And friendship is magic," the young Unicorn declared, watching all of her friends stand proudly by her side. "And nopony, not even Night Mare Moon, can take that from us."

" _Tia!"_ the young foal that would one day grow up to be the Princess of Night excitedly cried out. _"Come find me! Catch me!"_ The sisters laughed and began the chase through the castle.

" _Promise me we'll be friends forever?"_ Luna asked of her sister as a filly.

Celestia looked lovingly at her little sister and wrapped her wing around her. _"I promise, Luna,"_ she declared. _"Forever and ever, even after the end of time."_

Tightly clenching her eyes shut, Night Mare Moon sobbed quietly, tightly holding an old image of her sister to her chest. Wrapped around Celestia's past reflection in a fetal position, the dark Alicorn felt the memories and pain rush into her frozen heart. _Looking in a mirror, watching false flesh fade away from the surface of a young pony partially purple and partially sky-black, Luna could only wonder which one she truly was._ Now, all alone, the Princess of Night let go of the old image, and prepared to strike Equestria as its eternal queen. Spreading her massive wings, Moon soared over the tall apartments and skyscrapers of Ponyville, spreading shadows and nightmares upon the land and its residents. However, deep down inside, something troubled the would-be queen, and she soon faded from sight.

Those who had chosen to remain loyal to their dark princess were willingly transformed into Bat-Ponies, whose coats were darker and coarse, ears larger and pointed, eyes glowing with slit-shaped pupils, teeth pointed like fangs, and wings made leather-like in the fashion of vampire bats. The true Bat-Ponies had died off just before the Current Age, but the new legion and their families would carry on their memory and likeness. Each of the winged soldiers was given black-and-silver armor including Centurion helmets, hoof plates, breastplates, and backguards as well as weapons of choice. Under the blacklight of corrupted stars, they flew and patrolled in the name of Night Mare Moon, abducting any and all who dared to venture outside. "Find them!" the dark Alicorn had commanded, her voice filled with rage. "Find _all_ of them! Bring them back to me, especially Twilight Sparkle!"

"That's our plan?" Rainbow Dash asked, getting up from her seat. "We sneak up Night Mare Moon and hope we can use the Elements of Harmony to beat her?"

"We don' even know where she is," Applejack exclaimed, starting to have her doubts.

"Yes, we do," Twilight declared with confidence. "I mean, it's a shot in the dark…but I have an idea."

"I love Twilight's ideas!" Pinky Pie cried out, leaping onto the floor and supporting her head with her hooves like a child ready for Story-Time. Fluttershy, however, went to the window and peeked out from under a curtain.

"When Princess Luna called us to that palace, she showed me something," the purple Unicorn explained. "It was something special to her. I mean, the _real_ her. It wasn't at the castle in Canterlot…and it's probably the one place Princess Celestia wouldn't touch over the years."

"Oh my," Fluttershy suddenly declared, drawing all attention to her. "There's something terrible going on outside…and I think it's coming here." One by one, the Mane 6 and Spike looked out the window to see a small army of Bat-Ponies approaching Twilight's home. "I've never seen Bat-Ponies before. They look mean."

"Luna's sending goons after us now?" Rainbow Dash snapped. "I thought she'd at least have the stones to do it herself."

"There's no time to debate it, everypony," Rarity nervously declared. "We had best slip out at once."

"Follow me," Twilight called out, leafing through several books and opening them up on the floor.

"Twilight, we can't have our book club right _now_!" Pinky cried out. "There's…crazy stuff going on everywhere!"

"These aren't that kind of books," the Unicorn declared, clapping her hooves together. Suddenly, the words of the ancient text left their pages and formed a portal in the air. "There's a way out of here that _nopony_ knows about. Let's go!" Grabbing the scroll depicting the Elements of Harmony, Spike and the ponies leaped through the portal just before it vanished, along with the books. Only moments later, Moon's sentries tore down the door, weapons in-hoof, and scanning for those their princess sent them after. Finding nothing and nopony, the Bat-Ponies began a vain search through Twilight's home.


	10. The Eternal Light

_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

Night

Chapter Nine: The Eternal Light

With all of Equestria trapped in an eternal night, at the time Princess Celestia would be raising her Sun, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinky Pie, and Spike, each clad in different robes and outfits constructed and passed out by Rarity, made their way through Ponyville. All the while, the gang dodged the relentless eye of Night Mare Moon's guards. Upon reaching the city, they found nothing but a ghost town being stalked by a skeleton crew of Bat-Pony sentries. Without the presence of light, Spike and the Mane 6 felt their strength and resolve fading as the desire to give into what felt like eternal sleep grew stronger.

 _"You know this won't work,"_ the wretched voice taunted Twilight. _"You can't stop this: Nopony could_ _ **ever**_ _stop it. You will get each, and every one of your friends killed. The last thing they will know will be your failure, and your fault."_ With a sharp breath, the young Unicorn shook away the unpleasant vision and pulled Spike closer.

"What kinda monster would wanna world lak this?" Applejack asked in a whisper, feeling the fear and coldness all around her.

"The same one that killed our queen," Rainbow Dash snarled in disgust as she continued to walk, rather than fly.

"Just remember, this might not be Luna's fault," Twilight replied, pulling the group off to the side near a large apartment complex. "She might be just another victim of the darkness. She still has to answer for what she did, though."

"Everypony, stop!" Rarity gasped, freezing in place. "Look…" Following the white Unicorn's direction, the others saw an entire unit of Bat-Pony sentries in possession of what looked like a Great Ursa, headed towards them. "Move inside, quickly!"

Spike and the Ponies concealed themselves in their disguises and slipped inside the apartment. With no torches lit and nopony in sight, the entire building appeared abandoned. Using her horn to create a dim light, Twilight guided her friends up the stairs and away from the listening distance of those who hunted them. Looking around, Fluttershy attempted to find something recognizable in the nearly pitch-black building.

"Oooh," Pinky Pie cooed with enthusiasm. "This is so creepy and spooky, like one of those stories. What if some big, scary monster with _really_ long arms and legs jumped out of _nowhere_ and made everypony…"

"This might not be the best tam for ghost stories, sugar cube," Applejack declared in a whisper. "An' try tuh keep yer voice down. We can't let any of those guards hear us." Nodding excitedly, Pinky zipped her lips shut and saluted.

Finally, the group came to the top of the stairs and began feeling around for a door. Finding a knob, Fluttershy slowly opened the door for the others. Twilight shined her light to find a small, unfurnished studio filled with frightened mares, stallions, and foals pressed against the walls behind boarded windows. Among the crowd, Octavia and Vinyl Scratch, Derpy Hooves, Bulk Biceps, Wind Walker and Wind Rider, and the Cutie-Mark Crusaders stood out: They were all timid, shaking, and so afraid. Vinyl's headphones and sunglasses were back on, concealing her horn and wings as Octavia held her tightly. "Thank goddess it's you," the Wind brother and sister declared in harmony.

"Are all y'all alright?" Applejack asked, stepping inside the room and walking towards the Crusaders.

"We're all okay," a green-haired Pony answered. "Everypony's pretty shook up, though."

Twilight looked over those taking shelter to make sure they were unharmed, Pinky took it upon herself to comfort Bulk as he cried profoundly, Applejack reassured the Crusaders, promising them that her and her friends would do everything in their power to make things right, Fluttershy crouched down before Octavia and Vinyl, Spike and Rarity did what they could to comfort the others, even after some protested a dragon helping them, and Rainbow Dash elected to watch the door for intruders. Even in an eternal night, Spike and the Mane 6 brought hope to the others, though they struggled to find their own.

"You lil' Crusaders gonna be alright?" Applejack asked once the little ones' tears had ceased. Skydancer snuffed back her fear and turned to check on her friends. Minty nodded at the others, leaving Sweetheart to speak on their behalf. "We're okay, Applejack," she answered with growing confidence. "Thank you."

"And the foals are all safe, AJ," Derpy called out, trying to focus on the orange Pony. "I was on my way back home when the bats came…They chased me here." Relieved, Applejack hugged the Pegasus tightly, bringing a smile to both of their faces.

"Vinyl, your wings," Fluttershy declared, seeing that her friend was in hiding once more.

"I…I told you guys before," the blue-haired Pony sobbed, holding her hooves over her headphones. Sniffling sharply, Vinyl Scratch turned away. "Without my 'phones, I can't focus because of all the outside noise. There's too much…there's just too much."

Wanting to give her friend her space, Fluttershy stepped back and looked to Octavia. "She'll be alright," she assured the sunny Pegasus. "I just need to keep her calm. It was all too much for her back there."

"Vinyl, just remember to breathe," Fluttershy spoke softly to her friend. "When you can, count out ten things you _know_ are real."

"Ten things…" Vinyl managed to choke out, nodding her head out of stress. "Got it…Thanks." Octavia smiled at the Pegasus, continuing to embrace the white Pony.

Soon, everything began to calm down, and the restless found rest. Knowing they were safe for the moment, the Mane 6 and Spike laid their weary heads down and slept as their friends watched over them. The Cutie-Mark Crusaders made a promise to fight off the nightmares as their heroes slept, so they stood guard.

Sitting atop the corrupted Throne of Sunlight that her sister once rested upon, Night Mare Moon awaited her company with a piercing glare and impatient breaths. "Behold!" her personal entertainer cried out with her usual, pompous tone. "My Great…and Terrible powers!" Waving her hooves over her discarded top-hat, Trixie, a darker-aqua-coated Unicorn gifted with the Cutie-Mark of a star-topped wand in front of a Crescent-Moon-shaped mist, summoned her magic to pull a rabbit out of thin air. "Do you see?! The Great and Powerful Trixie has done the impossible yet again!"

"You bore me, foal," Night Mare Moon declared coldly. "You betrayed your own just to prove to me that you are the lowest they had to offer. Leave me before my patience expires."

"Very well," the crestfallen Unicorn declared. "I shall return upon your call, my queen. Trixie shall take her leave." Suddenly, a cloud of glittery white smoke erupted around the traitor, and by the time it faded, Trixie was already on her way out of the room. Snarling, the dark Alicorn awaited the Mane 6 in silence.

With Celestia dead, Night Mare Moon felt her power and rage continue to grow as her pain and sorrow ran rampant. With the day finally murdered, the Princess of Night had lost all limitations. Cadance would fall easily enough, leaving all of Equestria under the rule of the Moon. Everything was falling perfectly into place with the blood of false idols.

Opening her eyes to see Sweetheart's backside as the filly stood in front of her, Twilight slowly reached out her hoof and gently touched the white little Pony's shoulder. Glancing back, Sweetheart saw Twilight's smile inform her she was relieved of duty. "Thanks, angel," the Unicorn whispered. Smiling back, the Crusader nodded and lay down beside Derpy to get some sleep. Turning to her friends, Twilight saw Spike and the other mares peacefully wake up and let their temporary protectors get their own much-needed sleep.

"Time to move?" Rainbow Dash enthusiastically whispered, putting her disguise back on. Twilight nodded with a smile and led her friends back downstairs, but not before Fluttershy left a note with Octavia.

With the sentries long-gone, the Mane 6 and Spike snuck out of their temporary haven and moved onward with relative freedom. The last one out, Pinky quietly pulled the door closed, whispered something to her friends inside, and joined the others. However, something caught her attention: "Check inside here," a gruff voice called out. Knowing what she had to do, the pink Pony looked at her friends and tightened her hood around her face. "Everypony," she whispered. "I'll meet up with you in a sec." Sneaking back towards the apartment, swallowing her own terror, Pinky Pie saw two guards beginning to move inside the apartment. "Hey, colts!" she called out, getting the attention of the sentries.

"Hold it right there!" a charcoal-gray Bat-Pony demanded, leaving the apartment to attend to the target. "Identify yourself at once!"

"Maybe later, but right now I wanna play a game!" Pinky excitedly declared, getting the attention of the rest of the guards. "Do any of you know…Ooh! I've got one: Tag!" As the Bat-Ponies cornered the mare, having forgotten their objective, Pinky leapt onto the shoulders of the unit captain and tagged him. "Tag! You're it!" Jumping away, the hyper Pony seemed to disappear from sight.

"Where'd she go?" another guard demanded, scanning the area.

"No, wait!" Pinky yelped, popping up beside the other sentries. "I changed my mind: I want _you_ to be it!" Turning around sharply, the Bat-Pony accidentally collided with another guard and knocked him out. "W-what are you?!"

"Well, that's kind of complicated," Pinky giggled, performing a belly-slide past the fearful guard. "All the cards I made say I'm a party planner, but you can't really _plan_ a party. You've just gotta make it awesome! But other ponies say I'm a pink Pony who gets overly excited too easily. I don't think I get _overly_ excited. Do you?"

"Captain, I think I've got her!" the guard declared, swinging the handle of his spear like a baseball bat, only for it to collide with his commander's helmet and knock him out. "Captain?! I can't be the last one here!"

"Those other Bat-Ponies weren't much fun!" Pinky Pie wined, popping up next to the guard. "Who falls asleep during a game of tag _this_ exciting? I guess it's just you and me then. Hey, can I borrow your big, hairy helmet sometime? I have a friend who can totally get rid of all those split ends on it."

Driven into a panic, the Bat-Pony jumped forward at what he believed to be his attacker, only to collide with a tree and pass out. "Oh, come on!" Pinky cried out. "You guys are so low-energy: Drink some coffee or something. Ugh!" Knowing her friends were safe, the pink Pony called Applejack to tie the guards to a nearby tree. "And because you've all been so mean…I'm gonna confiscate your hairy hat!" With that, Pinky removed the sentry's helmet and placed it on her head. "Sweet."

"Pinky, that was the most unbelievable stunt you've ever pulled," Rainbow Dash declared. "…Well done."

"Hey, being brave is all about doing wha'chu gotta do, even if you're scared," the pink Pony explained, bouncing forward with her shiny new helmet. "Speaking of scary things, we should probably get going." Throwing off the helmet, Pinky donned her disguise once more and followed the others towards the castle. _And I don't think_ _ **anypony**_ _found out that I peed a little bit,_ the Pony congratulated herself.

As the group made it out of the city, Fluttershy looked back to see Spike starting to slow down. Twilight was becoming stressed and overly-focused on other matters, keeping her from seeing the state her friend was in. Turning around, the sunny Pegasus stopped Spike, gently picked him up with her lip-covered teeth by the fleshy spot on his neck between his green spines, and flipped him onto her back. "Pull your hood up, Spike," she softly instructed the baby dragon as he made himself comfortable.

"Thank you, Fluttershy," Spike graciously mumbled, doing as he was told before falling asleep once more. The Pegasus smiled at her little friend, willing to ease his struggle even if it added to her own.

"Look at this place," Rainbow Dash suddenly spoke out. "It's never been this dark…not even at night. This is like Tartarus, only colder." There was a grave nature to the mare's voice, almost making those around her feel sorry for her rather than angered at Moon. "She _murdered_ Equestria…and I'm gonna make sure she pays for it."

"Dash, you're lettin' your emotions talk _for_ you," Applejack replied, her voice stern but sympathetic. "But it's not hate that Ah'm hearin' in your voice: It's all pain, isn't it?" At first, Rainbow Dash prepared to fight back, but she soon accepted the truth and turned her head away the others and towards the horizon. "Night Mare Moon took your queen from you…Made you watch the whole damned thing…Made us all feel powerless. I can tell you're torn up, but you've gotta figure out _why_."

"I know," the Pegasus confessed with a silent sigh. "I feel like a foal again…I swore I'd never be powerless again."

"You're not powerless, darling," Rarity declared. "That's why we're doing this. We may not have had a chance before, but we can stop that monster from doing any more damage."

"Sounds like a plan," Dash gave in with relief in her voice.

"Just remember to use your emotions: Don' let 'em use you," Applejack concluded as the party moved forward across the plains. Rainbow Dash decided to keep her friends' advice to heart as she nodded back.

"We're getting closer," Twilight declared, never taking her eyes off the horizon. "How's everypony doing?"

"Okey dokey Loki!" Pinky Pie declared with a bold leap into the air, only to be hushed by the others.

"Those Bat-Ponies could be anywhere, Pinky," Rarity warned in a whisper. "We must try to keep our voices down."

"I'm starting to get a little worried about Twilight," Fluttershy whispered to Rainbow Dash. "She doesn't seem quite right."

"I know what you mean," the sky-blue Pegasus answered. "No one was closer to Queen Celestia than her. I've been losing it, but she's got something major going on inside: I can feel it. What about you, though? How 'er _you_ taking all this, Flutters?"

"The whole thing is so sad," Fluttershy answered, her soft voice not disturbing Spike's sleep. "It doesn't excuse the horrible things she did, but Luna had so much pain in her childhood. And being trapped on the Moon for all those years, all alone, must have been terrible for her. But then she murdered Celestia, and broke everypony's heart…even her own, I think. I just hope that, once Night Mare Moon is gone, everything can go back to the way it was. Maybe Luna and Celestia will get a chance to come back in a happier life." Touched by her friend's naïve ideas, Rainbow Dash felt her heart warmed, and she gave Fluttershy a quick but loving hug. "I know you don't think any of that'll happen, Dashy, but it doesn't hurt to think about happily ever after, especially at times like this."

"Applejack," Rarity said to her friend. "I _must_ know…how can you stay so composed in all this? You _have_ to be feeling scared or nervous about all this."

"I am," the orange Pony answered, her hood blocking half of her face. "Truth is, Ah'm terrified. Tryin' tuh keep mah mind off the worst of it, but it's just so surreal. Eats me up insad that Luna could do something so terrible, and to her own sister. I'm keepin' all that stuffed down, though."

"That doesn't sound like the best idea, AJ," the Unicorn replied with concern in her voice. "Don't hold your tongue for _our_ sake. Your feelings and fears are just as important as ours."

Letting out a sigh, the cowpony lowered her head before raising it up and staring at the faint light of the darkened stars above her. "Rarity, Ah know we've had our troubles in the past, but there's something Ah feel like I gotta tell you," Applejack finally gave in. "You remember the times Ah talked about my parents?"

"You seldom bring them up, but I remember," Rarity answered with sensitivity.

"Well, Ah think you should know the truth," the Pony replied, her tone growing heavy. "Ah told jus' about everypony that Ma and Pa Apple passed away when Apple Bloom was a yearling…" Rarity nodded with compassion in her eyes. "That wasn't the whole story. Ah told the truth, but Ah stretched it fer their sake. Ma and Pa didn't die…not all the way, anyway. Ever since Ah was a filly, they hated me. They were both the black sheep of the Apple family, n'…Once Apple Bloom was born, they jus' left: No note, no 'goodbye', and nothin' left behind. Ah always held out hope they'd come back, but pretty soon I realized that anything good they had in them died the day they abandoned mah little sister and the rest of the family."

"Oh, Applejack," Rarity declared, feeling nothing but sorrow and compassion for her friend. "That's so like you to find the good in others, even at your own expense." Applejack nodded slightly, trying to hide the tears she cried. "And you kept that secret for the sake of those who would thank you for it." Suddenly, everything started to make sense: Apple Bloom needed the memory of her parents, whether they earned Applejack's praise or not. The day they left, Applejack took on the role of mother and father for her baby sister, keeping her own pain hidden away for the sake of the young one. "AJ… you don't _ever_ have to hold back your true feelings from any of us. Let us help you as you have helped all of us…And thank you…for telling me your truth. I know it wasn't easy."

"Thanks fer understanding," the orange Pony warmly replied. "Feels like a weight's off mah back. Just…you're sure about what you said?"

"We're all ears whenever you need us to be, darling," the Unicorn proudly answered. "Like now."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Applejack dropped her head and stared at the ground through tear-blurred eyes. "Ah know Moon did all this…but how could Celestia leave us like this?" she sorrowfully confessed as her voice began to break up. "Ponies 'er _always_ leaving me."

Rarity placed her hoof around her friend as they continued to walk. "We'll see her again one day, Applejack," she promised. "And she's not gone…She's up in the sky whenever you need her. And don't forget, she left all of us here with you. She's _always_ here with you, just like the rest of us. Now let's make her proud."

"Thanks, Rarity," AJ warmly replied, leaning against her friend. "An' Ah'm here if _you_ ever need to let anything off yer chest." Smiling, the white Unicorn graciously agreed to keep her friend's offer in mind.

Snapping out of her daze, Twilight glanced back at Spike and Fluttershy. "Hey, Flutters," the purple Unicorn said in a hushed tone. "I'll carry him the rest of the way, if you don't mind."

"Sure," the sunny Pegasus agreed, allowing Twilight to take hold of the baby dragon with her magic and place him on her own back. "Thank you." The Unicorn smiled at her friend to thank her for all she had done. "Twilight…We're…we're starting to worry about you. You seem different lately. I know things have gone very wrong…but you haven't opened up to anypony about it. I know you well enough to know you're hiding something…So what's wrong?"

Letting out a sigh, Twilight attempted to gather her thoughts. "There's so much I can't piece together," she began with strain in her voice. "But…Queen Celestia was always like a mother to me. She was never just a mentor. Without her…it's like I lost my balance and I can't get it back. I'm sorry I kept it from all of you…I just haven't been able to realize it myself."

"Why's your mind so broken up?" Fluttershy gently persisted. She knew Twilight Sparkle well enough to see that something deeper was troubling her: Celestia's death was an unparalleled tragedy, but not even that was enough to scatter Twilight's thoughts.

"…I don't know," the Unicorn confessed, stopping cold in her tracks. "And that scares me." No longer able to stay strong, she began to sob quietly.

"I wish I could carry you," the sunny Pegasus declared. Twilight looked at her friend, her expression reflecting her vulnerable state as hot tears streamed down her cheeks. "Not just to rest your legs, but to take all this fear and pain from you…I know I can't do that…but I _am_ here for you. We all are. Nopony can be strong _all_ the time."

"…Thanks, Fluttershy," Twilight let out a relieved sigh as she hugged her friend, being careful not to disturb Spike. "Sometimes I wish I was you…How can you see through all the walls we've all built up inside? Don't you have any of your own?"

The shy Pegasus shook her head. "I mean…I know there are times when you _have_ to be strong," she explained, expression tightening as she put all her thoughts together. "But…sometimes, you're stronger for being weak, if just for a little bit. Emotions and secrets need to be let out…We _want_ to let them out, but it just gets scary sometimes. In the end, it's better to cry with your friends and family…than to look fearless around everypony else…Does that make sense?"

Awestruck, Twilight took a second to breathe it all in. "…Yeah," she answered, as if stirred by an epiphany. "Yeah, I…I think it does…Thank you." Fluttershy smiled and gave her friend a quick hug with her wings. As they continued on their way, Twilight stared at her friend for a moment. _…Thank you, Celestia,_ she prayed with the deepest of relief. _Thank you so much for giving her to me._ Looking up to the sky, even in the darkness of eternal night, the young Unicorn felt something warm her heart: Something the voice could never touch.

Sitting upon her throne in complete darkness and isolation, Night Mare Moon closed her eyes for a moment, allowing herself to remember the past. Celestia, always so proud and bold, stood before a sad and angry little Luna. " _Let me go, Tia!"_ the Alicorn filly cried out at the top of her little lungs as tears began to fall from her eyes.

" _Luna, the Sun belongs to_ _ **me**_ _,"_ the elder sister replied. _"I'm the only one that can sit on its throne. You will get the Throne of the Moon once you can raise it."_ Closing her eyes in defeat, the little princess turned and ran from the throne room, leaving Celestia all alone.

Tightening her glare, Moon began to grit her teeth behind closed lips. All the happiness of the past seemed sparse and long-gone. _"I_ _ **hate**_ _you, Tia!"_ Luna had cried out in the depth of her loneliness. _"You think being a princess is more important than being my sister!"_ Her Cutie-Mark flashing a reddish color, the young mare ran towards her room. She knew her sister's foolishness: Celestia's subjects could never love her as much as her sister did. _"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"_

Even now, the screams were so vivid, and the tears left their bitter, salty taste in the dark Alicorn's mouth. With Celestia gone forever, the night would be all-powerful, but Night Mare Moon could still feel her sister's presence haunting her. "You have _lost_ , sister," she declared in the silence of darkness. "Equestria belongs to the Moon. I regret only that I cannot see your shame in my eternal night…Oh, how I _long_ to gaze upon your agony as your student and her allies fail and bend to my will." Feeling alone once more, the self-proclaimed queen cackled at her own glory and victory. As Celestia's mere memory began to fade, so too did any remaining trace of Princess Luna or the love her had in her aching, unnoticed heart.

Soon, the Mane 6 reached the castle, and Twilight carefully set Spike down and woke him from his nap. As their gaze turned to the large structure now guarded by Bat-Ponies, the mares and baby dragon took in a deep breath and prepared for their battle. Nervous, Spike stepped close to Rarity, who humored him and placed her hoof on his shoulder.

"This is the fight of our lives," Rainbow Dash declared with a grave tone.

"We do this for Queen Celestia, our friends and family, and the future of Equestria," Twilight added, her voice bold. "Is everypony in?" Not needing to wait for an answer, the young Unicorn heard each of her friends agree. "Spike, I need you to stay here and send a message back to Ponyville in case anything goes wrong, okay? Most important of all…stay safe."

"You too, Twilight," the brave little dragon replied. "Promise me you'll all come back."

"You've got my word," Applejack vowed with a tip of her hat. "But you've gotta promise us that you won't rush in and try to help us. We need you _right_ where you are, Spike."

"I understand," Spike reluctantly accepted. "You're my best friends in the whole, wide world. And Rarity…" The white Unicorn began to grow nervous. "…You'll always have my heart, so make sure to bring it back in one piece."

"I promise, Spike," Rarity lovingly answered, charmed by the baby dragon's shameless affection. With that, she kissed Spike's forehead and rejoined the others. Only for an instant, the baby dragon blushed as his heart began to flutter and then pound.

"We'll see you soon, Spike," Fluttershy declared with a caring smile.

"Make sure you have an umbrella, little dragon," Pinky Pie said in a grave, smoky voice. "Cuz we're gonna bring the rain."

"I love you, Spike," Twilight warmly concluded, leaning down and kissing her dearest friend on his forehead. "You're the best partner and friend a pony could _ever_ ask for. If anything goes wrong…I want you to send for Zecora, okay? She'll take care of you."

"Nothing is going to go wrong," Spike replied, growing defensive. "I _know_ you can do it." Twilight smiled warmly at her friend, inspired by his faith in her and the others.

"…Um, I've never been very good at goodbyes…" Rainbow Dash explained, scratching the back of her neck. "So, um…" As she cleared her throat, Spike caught the Pegasus quickly wipe away a single tear. "Goodbye, Spike. We'll see you soon…So, uh…stay warm."

"You too, Dashy," Spike warmly answered.

With that, the Mane 6 parted ways from their beloved charge, making their ways towards the castle. Spike watched them until they were out of sight, and then took cover in a tall patch of grass. Twilight looked back one last time, prayed for her friend's safety, and continued on her way. Their greatest charge was about to begin.


	11. Twilight Sky

_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

Night

Chapter Ten: Twilight Sky

Since the beginning of time itself, day and night existed in harmony with one another under the love of the Sun and Moon, all in accordance with the All-Maker's wishes. In the Second Age, when sisters of the Sun and Moon were united at last, harmony reigned throughout all of Equestria and resounded throughout the land and heavens. Now, with the Sun lost and bound never to return, darkness, under sway of the corrupted Moon, consumed the skies and drowned the land in shadow. All hope in the horizon had vanished in the claws of the Eternal Night, rendering even the stars dark and silent. The winds continued to blow, but their touch was cold and unable to make the windmills spin or turn the tides of the lifeless waters.

As the Mane 6 approached the dark and guarded castle, Fluttershy glanced off into the plains: All the animals were so afraid and uneasy, and she could feel it all. Forced to remain grounded, Rainbow Dash attempted to cool her anger, keeping Scootaloo's need for her to return in mind. Stepping forward upon the grass, Applejack felt something unusual: It was as if something were wrong with the flora beneath her: It felt like it was weeping. Deep down, Pinky Pie knew her friends were losing their morale: This had all taken its toll, and the struggle had been going on for too long. Rarity remembered Spike's words, only to question if she truly belonged with the others: Surely, there was somepony better or stronger that deserved the honor more. Twilight Sparkle could still hear the voice, always telling her she wasn't enough: How could a pony as unspectacular as her ever be the one to lead in Celestia's name?

Once the castle's gate was in sight, Fluttershy halted the group and gestured towards the Bat-Ponies guarding the structure. "If they're anything like bats, their hearing is really good," the sunny Pegasus warned her friends. "I think we need a plan before we go on."

Her first impulse instructing her to lead a charge and overpower the guards, Rainbow Dash calmed herself enough to think clearly. "Maybe if we sneak around them and slip in the gate," she began, trying to keep her voice hushed.

"There's no way we can all get past 'em," Applejack carefully replied. "We should fand a way to distract the two long enough fer 'em to leave their post, then move inside before they notice. They'd hear us moving the doors otherwise."

"Sounds good," Twilight declared. "What should we use as a distraction?"

"Oooh, me!" Pinky excitedly cried out, prompting the others to tightly cover her mouth. "Sorry. I can distract them. I brought along my party-cannon just in case." The pink Pony wheeled out a small purple cannon for the others to see.

"Did you have that thing this whole time?" Rarity asked, having grown deeply confused. Pinky smiled and nodded.

"Just be careful, please, Pinky," Fluttershy timidly asked of her friend. "These ponies are really nasty."

"I promise, Flutters," the pink Pony replied with a smile. "Just need to set if off and _stealth_ my way over to you guys. Piece of cake…Cake would be _really_ good right now." Pausing for a second, Pinky Pie shook off her distraction and readied the distraction for the guards. "Wish me luck, mares."

"I don't think _she's_ the one who needs luck," Twilight declared as Pinky wheeled her cannon away from the group. "Everypony, get ready to move in."

Sneaking through the grass, being careful not to rustle them as she crawled up to a tree, Pinky Pie stealthfully pulled her party-cannon as the blue bandana wrapped around her forehead blew in the wind. _Come on, Pinky-Baby, you can do this,_ she boldly told herself as she tore her way through dirt and grass. For a second, the Pony debated looking back, fearing that her friends would be mocking her. However, the thought quickly left her mind out of both trust for her loved ones and her faith in herself and who she was. _They're all counting on me…I'm the only pony that can do this, and I'm gonna do it my way: The Pinky Way!_ Her excitement and strength at its highest, Pinky Pie pulled the rope back, causing her party-cannon to release a blast of streamers, glitter, and balloons with a loud and thunderous burst.

"What was that?" one of the Bat-Pony guards cried out in shock.

"I don't know," the other sentry answered. "Come on, we might be under attack." The two charged towards the source of the noise, each of them ready for combat. Reaching their objective, the Bat-Ponies found only an empty cannon. "A cannon?"

"Who fired it?" the other guard replied, looking around. "Looks like it was filled with party supplies."

As the two Bat-Ponies studied the strange scene, Pinky led the gang into the gate. The Mane 6 quietly but quickly made their way inside. Last in the line, Rainbow Dash glanced back at the guards before quietly closing and locking the door behind her. Their suspicions growing, the Bat-Ponies pulled out their spears and violently destroyed the purple weapon. "Well, that killed it," one proudly declared to the other. Their work complete, the two walked back to their post and resumed guarding the castle.

"Great job, Pinky," Twilight praised her friend. The Unicorn's hushed voice still reflected her great pride, as did the others'. Remaining humble, Pinky blushed and smiled before returning to the mission at hoof.

"This place seems so different now," Fluttershy declared as she gazed around at the shadow-coated stone walls. Everything felt colder, as if sorrow itself took up residence in what was once a great castle. The very sight was heartbreaking, but the sunny Pegasus remained strong. "How are we gonna get to Night Mare Moon without the guards finding us?"

"We'll have tuh make do without any more light," Applejack answered, trying to recall their last visit. "We stick to shadows and make our way to the library…If that works fer you, boss." The orange Pony turned to Twilight Sparkle, inspiring the others to do the same.

"I'm not the boss, AJ," Twilight replied with humility in her voice. "We work as a team." The Mane 6 all agreed and set out, staying close to corners and dodging open spaces.

Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinky Pie pulled off against the left wall as Twilight, Fluttershy, and Applejack hung to the right. Together, the two groups moved forward until the hall came to a crossroad. Rainbow Dash began to peek out from the corner, only to feel a tap on her shoulder and quickly turn back to see Rarity handing her a compact mirror. Realizing her suggestion, the Pegasus smiled, nodded, and positioned the mirror to reflect a clear passage down the hallway. Looking to Twilight's group, Dash gestured towards Applejack and tossed her the mirror. Catching the compact, the Pony handed it off to Twilight, who caught the reflection of two guards positioned at the end of the rightward hall on opposite sides of the door. The Unicorn looked to her friends and quietly counted to two with her hoof. Checking the front and rear halls, Dash's group carefully made their way over to the right wall.

"Now what?" Pinky whispered. "They're blocking the only door to that yucky, old room with all the old books."

"It's too tight to pull anythin'," Applejack declared. "Those two hear a noise, they're gonna call in backup."

"And I can't cast a spell on more than one at a time," Twilight confessed. "That'll startle the other one."

"Then we've gotta get them _both_ out of the way," Rainbow Dash replied. "I'm guessing we can't lure them out with a piece of pie."

"…I… _I_ might have an idea, maybe," Fluttershy nervously volunteered, her voice growing more optimistic. "But it's really risky."

"What's the plan, Flutters?" Twilight asked, handing Rarity her mirror back.

"I could…well, I…I could use…The Stare on them," the Pegasus answered. "And while they're distracted, Rainbow Dash could slip by and find some way to put them to sleep, without hurting them, of course."

"Are you sure that will work on them, darling?" Rarity asked, fearing for her friend's safety. "These are trained professionals."

"It's the only chance we've got," Rainbow Dash replied. "You'll all have to be her backup. I'll take care of the guards."

"We believe in you two," Twilight declared with a smile. "Fly as fast as possible, Dashy."

"Do I ever _not_?" the sky-blue Pegasus confidently replied. Despite her seemingly extreme confidence, the others knew Rainbow Dash was grateful for their support. What she'd never admit to them, though, was that she had her doubts.

"Are y'all ready?" Applejack asked in a hushed tone. Fluttershy looked at the Pony for one last bit of encouragement, and was met with one of Applejack's reassuring winks.

"Go get 'em, fillies," Twilight announced just above a whisper.

"We have the utmost confidence in both of you," Rarity added, quickly and gently fixing Fluttershy's long, soft, pink mane.

The sunny Pegasus smiled warmly at her friends. "Dashy, I'll call for you when I'm ready, okay?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Rainbow Dash enthusiastically agreed as she stretched her wings. Pinky Pie watched the two get ready, holding back her own excitement.

Taking a deep breath, Fluttershy quietly stepped forward and turned down the rightward hall. Her soft heart pounding harder than ever, the Pegasus slowly approached the two guards. _It's gonna go well,_ she told herself as she parted her tightly-shut eyes. _Please, Celestia, give me your strength._

"Hey!" a charcoal-gray guard barked. "What are…" As the two Bat-Ponies readied their weapons, Fluttershy sharply locked her eyes into The Stare, freezing the two where they stood. Unable to look away or fight back, the guards became helpless in seconds, nearly drooling in their mindless gaze.

"Now!" Fluttershy called out without flinching. Suddenly, a gust of cool wind flowed over the Pegasus as a blue streak raced up behind the guards. Acting quickly, Rainbow Dash placed a hoof on each Bat-Pony's helmet and bashed them together in one flawless, fluent motion. The initial force of the impact, combined with the intense vibration of their heavy, metal helmets rendered the guards unconscious without anypony else noticing. "Come on, mares." The other four proceeded down the hallway, ready to congratulate their friends. "Rainbow Dash, I said _not_ to hurt them. They were just doing their jobs."

"Yeah, and those _jobs_ were to betray Queen Celestia and hurt anypony that stands up to Moon," Rainbow Dash fired back more harshly than she meant to. Fluttershy winced for a short instant and looked away. "…Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay," Fluttershy whispered. "You're upset: I understand that. I know they're the bad-ponies. It's just…"

"I know," Dash declared compassionately. "Don't worry, they went under instantly. They'll be back on their hooves in about an hour."

"Nice job," Twilight said as she walked past the unconscious guards. "Now, come on: Let's end this nightmare."

"Sounds lak a plan," Applejack declared in a happy yet flat voice. "Pinky, Ah…" Turning back, the orange Pony caught her childish pink friend drawing fake moustaches and fancy eyewear on the guards while covering her mouth to conceal giggles. Rarity chuckled for a moment before regaining her composure and leading Pinky into the library.

Suddenly, Fluttershy felt herself become out-of-place once more. The essence of sorrow and loneliness had grown stronger since they last came. Noticing this, Pinky stood close to her friend and smiled to comfort her. Knowing how her friends must be feeling, Twilight brought everypony in close and warmly initiated a group hug. "Everything's gonna be okay," she declared, keeping her voice down. "We go in as friends, fight as friends, and go home as friends. I love all of you."

"Love you too, Twilight," the others replied in near-perfect harmony.

"But we're not friends…" Rainbow Dash declared with her natural, bold tone. "We're a family."

"Try one-and-the-same," Applejack replied with a loving smile. "We ain't goin' nowhere without each other."

"Keep your Element close to your heart," Twilight instructed, having known the truth of her lesson for a wonderful lifetime. "Keep every other pony safe, and _know_ they're doing the same for you."

"We've all got each other's backs," Fluttershy declared like a child's coo. "And nopony and nothing can ever change that."

"Not with magic, fright, or sway of any kind," Rarity continued.

"Sisters in arms: Sisters in duty: Sisters forever," Pinky concluded, wearing a powerful smile on her sweet face.

"The Elements of Harmony and the memory of Celestia guide us," Twilight declared, feeling closer to each of her loved ones. "Let's go." Following her lead, the Mane 6 opened the door and ascended the aged stairs without the aid of outside light.

With the balanced cosmos vanished from all sight, what remained was a dark and massive throne room. Upon seeing how large the room actually was, the mares began searching for Night Mare Moon, all of them remaining together. Everything had changed in Twilight's eyes. Spotting the ponies from down the hallway, Trixie instantly became nervous and uneasy. Looking around like a terrified child trying to avoid punishment, the blue-furred Unicorn carefully waved her hooves downward, focused on what she wanted, and soon disappeared from the castle in a thin veil of smoke. Appearing just beyond the castle grounds, Trixie threw off her purple sorcerer's hat and fearfully ran off into the night and away from the city.

The Mane 6 continued to search, though they appeared only to be walking in circles. "I was wondering when you would arrive," the voice of Night Mare Moon proudly declared. Turning towards the unseen source of the voice, the mares watched as the room shifted and distorted to reveal the corrupted Throne of Sunlight where the beast sat. Black and blue flames licked the air around the torches surrounding the dark Alicorn as a dark, celestial mist flowed like a veil of fog.

"How did…" Applejack exclaimed, unable to believe her senses had failed her.

"Darkness comes in many forms, my foals," Moon declared with a menacing joy in her heartless voice. "I knew the guards would not prevent you from coming to see me. Such a shame…The six of you could have served me well."

"Like hell!" Rainbow Dash lashed out, her wings clenching and preparing to flare out.

"Watch thy tongue, filly!" the dark Alicorn declared forcefully, standing up from her throne and stepping forward. "Remember that thou speak to the queen of _all_ Equestria."

"You're _not_ our queen!" Fluttershy barked, Moon having struck a raw nerve. "Celestia was our only queen, and she was your sister. But you took her anyway."

"Such love the young have for one who only misled them," the wicked queen scoffed, her disgust evident in her voice. "Why is it that the Pegasus have such a bold nature about them? 'Tis almost admirable that the weakest of winged vermin should have the strongest of audacities."

"Princess Luna," Twilight pleaded, stepping forward. Even in her anger, the young Unicorn still cared for the sad and angry filly she had come to know and love in their tragic past. "Please, stop this. Stop _all_ of this. This isn't who you are. You don't want to rule like this: You said it yourself that you don't want to be feared."

"Luna is a lie, foal," Moon sharply replied, her serpent eyes glowing as white as the Moon itself. "Simply the figment of a lonely filly's imagination: Something for you to escape with in a world that has _always_ hated you." Twilight slowly stepped back in shock and growing shame. "The six of you bring such disgrace upon Celestia's memory."

"Gals, if we're gonna do it, Ah think it has to be _now_ ," Applejack hurriedly declared, her armored hooves digging into the castle floor.

Suddenly, the entire room became engulfed in pure darkness, separating the mares by what felt like miles, though they were side-by-side. The shadows were so cold, and the isolation imposed on their minds was not unlike a flowing sea of pure ice. All of Equestria: All memories of joy and peace and love: All of Celestia's blessings: All light was gone, as if swallowed by darkness. Images formed and faded within the span of instances in the form of a Blood-Moon. Her breath heavy as it created a faint cloud of steam, Twilight shot her head in every direction, trying to find something to reach out to. Glancing down, the young Unicorn saw her hooves becoming enveloped by vine-like veins of shadow that spread and expanded up her legs. Crying out, Rainbow Dash felt the darkness drench her wings and render them paralyzed. Fluttershy closed her eyes as shadows slowly began to consume her. Rarity, now coated in the mass of darkness that served as second-skin, attempted to walk forward, only to succumb to its hold and give up. Pinky Pie found herself unable to speak as the black mass covered her mouth and slowly sought to render her body motionless. Applejack, void of all strength for the first time in her life, felt the clutching vines restrain her body and pull her down.

"Luna!" Twilight called out as the shadows prepared to reach her heart. "Stop this! This isn't the way!" Continuing to struggle, the mare found herself still alone. "Please! …There's so much good inside of you! Don't let the voice kill that!" Twilight tightly shut her eyes and gritted her teeth as the vines froze her body. _This can't be real,_ she told herself. _How could anypony do this? I can't let my friends suffer like this._ Focusing all of her will and magic, the young Unicorn felt her horn shine as it coursed with energy and light. Spike and the mares remained clear and present in her mind as she forced herself onward.

Suddenly, bright and vibrant beams of purple light tore through the darkness and filled the entire room. "What?" Night Mare Moon called out in shock and rage. The light was blinding and without limitation as it continued to shine and grow. Soon, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinky Pie, and Rarity found themselves together once more. The veil of darkness and the vines were all gone without a trace.

"Twilight…you saved us all," Rarity declared, her coat free of the black paralysis that once held her. "You were amazing."

"Not even Celestia could do what you just did," Fluttershy excitedly praised her friend. Twilight's expression grew confused and uneasy. "You should be our new queen."

"What?" the purple Unicorn gasped as her friends circled around her. They were all enthralled and astounded, each of them wearing loving but fearful smiles. Then, one by one, they bowed before Twilight. "Everypony…stop it," she begged, feeling trapped. "Stop it! I don't deserve this. I didn't do anything…I don't deserve this!"

"Rainbow Dash…" Luna's voice called out to the freed Pegasus in the light-soaked room. Turning her head, Rainbow Dash saw the purple filly clad in her crown and royal armor. "I see now that I was wrong…You've shown me that I've been missing it all these years."

"Missing _what_?" Dash demanded, not willing to forgive what had been done. "Whatever it was, I hope it was worth killing your sister for." Luna lowered her head in shame. "She was everything…" the Pegasus whispered in sorrow before clenching her face into a scowl once more. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't leave you in the dust for good!"

"Because I'm finished here," the Moon Princess confessed, slowly walking forward. "My powers are all gone…I've got nothing left to fight for. You've beaten me…That's why I need _you_ to take over. You're everything I could never be. Equestria _needs_ you."

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow Dash sharply replied. "Don't come any closer to me."

"Take the Moon Essence, Rainbow Dash," Luna begged, her power and body fading and peeling away and leaving only celestial dark matter behind in her form. "Become." Suddenly, the shadows and darkness of Night Mare Moon began to flow into the Pegasus, despite her efforts to fight it off.

"Stop it!" Rainbow Dash screamed as the celestial energy overtook her body. After a moment, the Pegasus felt the power course through her, closed her eyes, and she surrendered to its sweet embrace with an infatuated sigh. Sharply opening her now-feline eyes that now shined as red as blood, Rainbow Dash spread her massive, powerful black and purple-laced wings, exposing her pitch-black coat, darkened rainbow mane, and blood-red Crescent Moon Cutie-Mark. Her entire body shrouded by beautiful darkness, the Pegasus felt a horn of shadows form atop her head as her fanged teeth shined in the black night she was destined to rule. "It's all so beautiful," Night Mare Rainbow joyously exclaimed. However, something inside felt wrong, and the newly-transformed Alicorn looked down at herself. "Twilight…"

"Fluttershy," Rarity called out to her friend as she shook with fear at the sight of the growing darkness. "Fluttershy, I give you my strength."

"And I'll stand by you, Rarity," the sunny Pegasus promised.

 _I'm so scared, I'm so scared, I'm so…_ Pinky cried out in her mind, only to remember her friends. Looking to her side, the pink Pony saw Twilight standing alone and afraid. Pinky swallowed her own fear and reached out to her friend.

Watching her powers consume those who stood before her, Night Mare Moon cackled wildly as she prepared a killing stance. Suddenly, she felt a powerful blow to the side of her head that knocked her helmet off. "That's enough!" Applejack declared, her armored hooves nearly trembling from the impact. "No more lies! No more mind games!"

"Insolent wretch!" the dark Alicorn screamed as her eyes lit up with white fire. "You _dare_ lay your filthy, unworthy hoof upon the queen?!"

"Ah dare plenty!" the orange Pony bravely answered. "You couldn't hide the truth from me. An' by the way, you're not the queen." With that, Rainbow Dash, midway to creating a Sonic Rainboom, smashed into Moon with all her might, knocking the beast back and onto her knees.

"Right, that's quite enough of that," Rarity declared as she helped Fluttershy forward. Twilight and Pinky Pie stepped forward as well, forming a semi-circle around the corrupted princess.

"You can never get rid of our Elements of Harmony," Pinky boldly announced.

"It's over, Night Mare Moon," the purple Unicorn declared. "You don't have any power over us. All this time: All those years, you never saw the truth. It was your anger and isolation that made you weak. The more power you sought, the more it took from you."

"You've stepped on _everypony_ ," Rainbow Dash added.

"Used fear an' deception to crawl yer way to the top," Applejack continued, tilting her hat over her left eye.

"Betrayed and hurt those who loved you most," Fluttershy sorrowfully added, no longer feeling afraid.

"Taken everything that you should have given," Rarity replied.

"When you could've been making others laugh or feel loved, you decided it'd be cool to sneak around and take the coward's way out," Pinky added.

"You've done terrible things and caused damage to all those around you, Night Mare Moon," Twilight concluded. "But even from the start, you could never win. Before you killed her, Queen Celestia taught us all about friendship, _and_ the Elements of Harmony…"

The Mane 6 found themselves becoming surrounded and transformed by beams of light shining with the colors of their bodies and Cutie-Marks. The light was warm and flowing like merciful winds from the very heart of the most-beloved Sun. Night Mare Moon hid her eyes from the perfect light, trying to escape the power she had never before witnessed. "Friendship _is_ Magic," Twilight declared as her eyes shined with purple energy. "And Magic is the source of all true power. Loyalty, Honesty, Kindness, Courage, Generosity…and Friendship." The lights grew stronger, and the Mane 6, serving as one unified entity, directed everything at Night Mare Moon. Throughout all of Equestria, the coldness of night began to fade as a warm and loving breeze kissed all the land. Ponies everywhere left their hiding places and homes to gaze at a wonderful and great waterfall of pure and colored light as it rose from a long-forgotten castle.

"No!" Night Mare Moon cried out, sounding helpless for the first time. "This can't be! There _is_ no power but my own!" As the dark Alicorn's body became consumed by the endless stream of light, she began to cry out in fear. "The night _will_ carry on! All of the hate and fear I knew in my life shall become yours! Then they shall all forget you as you had all forgotten me!"

"Nopony forgot you, Moon," Applejack declared. "You took yourself away from them."

The light finally reached its climax, illuminating the night's sky as if it were the heart of day. As the Bat-Ponies hid themselves away from the brightness, the Ponies, Unicorns, and Pegasus of Equestria rejoiced loudly. Once the light faded, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinky Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy found themselves lying on the grass outside the ruins of the long-forgotten castle. Under the true light of the Moon, the Mane 6 rose onto their hooves and stared up at the stars shining bright above their world once more.

"Twilight! Twilight!" Spike cried out as his stubby little legs carried him down the hillside and into the loving embrace of his best friend. "I'm sorry. I know I said I'd stay there…but-but I saw this light, and I knew that…"

"I love you, Spike," Twilight warmly replied, kissing her closest friend on his scaly forehead. "Thank you."

"Is it over?" Pinky asked, her eyes still rolling around dizzily. "Did we win?"

Gathering around a purple form hidden by its wings among the tall blades of green grass, Spike and the ponies saw Princess Luna cowering, sobbing, and covering her face with her hooves. Night Mare Moon was nowhere to be seen, nor was her dark power. Luna lay alone, full of fear and regret. The group could all see her sorrow was true.

"Yeah, Pinky," Rainbow Dash answered without her cocky attitude. "I think we won."

"Princess Luna," Twilight gently spoke up, motioning for Spike to stay back as she walked over to the sobbing princess. "Princess Luna…it's over. Night Mare Moon is dead."

Not daring to show her face, Luna began taking in gasping breaths. "I'm so sorry," she cried. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen."

A flash of vibrant and beautiful light soared across the sky as the cosmos faded and the Moon set. Appearing from nowhere, the Sun shined down over all of Equestria to usher in a new day. From its holy rays, a majestic figure descended to the ground, its powerful white wings ever-graceful and inspiring. Awestruck, everypony stared at what seemed like a wonderful dream come true. "Queen…My Queen?" Twilight gasped as she made her way into a galloping sprint towards the radiant Alicorn now standing before her. "Queen Celestia!" Leaping forward, the Unicorn hugged her beloved mother-figure. "It's you! It's really you!"

"Hello, Twilight," the Princess of Day warmly replied, welcoming her favorite student with her outstretched wings.

"But…but how?" Rainbow Dash asked, slowly stepping forward. "We…we saw you…"

"Death is not a cage, my beloveds," Queen Celestia answered lovingly. The others approached their queen and held her tightly.

"We've missed you so much, Queen Celestia," Fluttershy nearly sobbed. "We love you."

"And I love all of you," the Alicorn queen warmly replied. "Forgive me for leaving your side, but this was something both you and Luna had to go through alone. And I could not be more thankful or proud of all of you." Twilight smiled warmly as all eyes glanced at her for a moment.

Humbled and amazed, Princess Luna rose to her weak and trembling feet and slowly stumbled forward. "…Sister?" she asked as hot tears streamed down her face. "Tia?"

"I am here, Luna," the queen warmly replied, stepping forward.

"My sister!" Luna cried, falling to her knees before she could hug her beloved sister. Catching her in her angelic wings, Celestia steadied her baby sister and hugged her tightly without anger or hesitation. "Celestia…I never wanted to harm you or anypony…Please forgive me…I beg you all. I will find a way to make it all right. Please, my sister…Forgive me great wrongs, and I will gladly return to my exile on the Moon. I shall never come back again, I swear."

"No, Luna," Celestia forcefully answered. "No more banishments. No more silence or isolation. No more pain or sorrow for _either_ of us." Luna slowly looked up at her sister with teary eyes. "Night Mare Moon was born of your sorrow, your pain, and my neglect. I see my sister here before me…Not the monster she would have me believe her to be." Queen Celestia carefully wiped away her sister's tears with her wing. "Luna," she whispered with a voice filled with nothing but love and sympathy. "None of this is your fault. You are my sister, whom I have seen suffer alone and afraid for far too long. We have all forgiven you, but now you must do the same."

Stepping forward, her anger melted away, Rainbow Dash bowed to her rulers. "Princess Luna," she said with reverence. "All those horrible things I said…All the anger I _had_ for you…It-It's gone. It'll take some time to get over…But you're _not_ Night Mare Moon."

"It's easy to see that this is the _real_ you, Princess," Applejack warmly added.

"With your bad side gone, I think what you need is to be shown a little kindness," Fluttershy offered with a warm smile. "We can all lose our way now and then, especially when we're scared, sad, or alone."

"Nopony's gonna send you away, Princess Luna," Pinky Pie declared, placing her hand on Luna's shoulder.

"We are _all_ here for you, Princess," Rarity added with a warm smile. Spike leapt to his crush's side and agreed wholeheartedly.

"And we always will be," Twilight concluded with love and forgiveness in her voice. "Nothing's changed." Deeply touched, Princess Luna let one last tear fall before embracing Twilight Sparkle as a true friend. Unable to resist, the others joyfully joined in. "Welcome back, my princess."

"Princess Luna, can I touch your mane?" Pinky asked with childlike curiosity and joy.

At last, harmony had been restored throughout Equestria. The air was filled with the calls of birds, the warmth of day, the perfume of flowers, and the solace of peace and hope. Standing in an open field and basking in the light of the Sun once more, the Cutie-Mark Crusaders smiled with open mouths and wide eyes.

" _My sister, I must confess something to you,"_ Princess Luna declared. "The night that Night Mare Moon took over, I was about to take my own life. I thought it best for those around me."

"Even now, you believe yourself unnecessary, sister?" Princess Celestia replied with an understanding tone. "I hope that you will soon learn that my love for us is endless, and that you have _always_ been needed. Knowing everything that has happened, I thank the All-Maker you were not able to go through with it."

"And I thank the All-Maker for such wonderful friends…And the most wonderful sister a pony could ever hope for," the Princess of Night declared, resting her head against her big sister's side.

"I love you, Luna," Celestia declared. "I hope you never forget that. All of Equestria loves you as well. They need only time to see the real you. Hopefully, I can be the sister you needed in our childhood."

"You already are," Luna answered. "I love you, Tia…Just as my Moon loves your Sun."

Closing an ancient book in her library, Twilight Sparkle gazed out at the Moon with cold, serpent-like eyes.


	12. Night Terror

_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

Night

Chapter Eleven: Night Terror

"You ready?" Vinyl Scratch asked her partner as they prepared their equipment.

"Ready when you are, Vinyl," Octavia replied, placing her bow upon the strings of her cello. "Just remember, this is for the princesses." Connecting her headphones to the turntable, the white Pony made some final adjustments and cued her friend to begin.

As the two began their work, the Sun shined brightly upon Ponyville as its citizens pulled together to make repairs and make preparations to properly celebrate the reunion of their princesses. Back at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack tapped her big brother on the back to relieve him of duty. Apple Bloom glanced up at her big sister and smiled as the two continued harvesting their crops. Rocking back and forth in her chair on the porch, Granny Smith watched her family and smiled warmly. Slowly opening up the shades in her room, Rarity gently awoke her cousin Sweetie Belle and warmly embraced her. Closing her eyes as she sat up, the Unicorn filly smiled as the light of the Sun flowed into Rarity's penthouse and surrounded both her and her beloved cousin. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo sat atop the roof of the orphanage, staring into the horizon. Nervous at first, the sky-blue Pegasus placed her hoof around the filly's shoulder, allowing the little one to lean her head against her new mentor's side. Opening up the windows of her home, Fluttershy let out a sigh of relief and laid down in the company of Angel the bunny and all the sweet little creatures that had come to know and love her over the years. The sunny Pegasus smiled and thanked the All-Maker for everything turning out for the best for everypony. Breathing in the morning's air, Pinky Pie smiled warmly as she made her way down the road to where she longed to go. The Pony's mind was at ease once again, and all was right in Equestria.

Saluting her superiors, Violent Rose took a reverential step back as Princess Cadance entered the throne room of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to finally make amends with the caregiver of the Moon. Standing at a distance, Shining Armor found himself staring at the Princess of Love as she greeted her peers. Without pause, Cadance turned to head of the Royal Guard and winked, just as she did in their childhood. Blushing, the majestic white Unicorn captain cleared his throat and glanced away for a moment. Nearby, the Bat-Ponies adjusted their eyes to the light of day once more, having pledged their loyalty to Princess Luna and her allies.

Opening up the doors to her school once again, Miss Cheerilee welcomed the Cutie-Mark Crusaders as they ushered the fillies and colts back to their classroom. The last pony to enter, her business suit cleaned and pressed for her first day as Cheerilee's teacher's aide, was none other than Derpy Hooves, who made sure to bring her boss a shiny, red apple. Overhead, the Wondercolts soared through the open skies, leaving a trail of colored smoke behind them. Feeling peace return to the place she now came to call her home, Zecora allowed the sleeping plants and vines around her home to open and bloom, freeing beautiful rainbow-hued roses and tulips as far as the eye could see.

Waking up downstairs in his basket-bed, Spike threw off his blanket, stood up, stretched his growing arms and legs, and strolled upstairs to greet Twilight. Coming up to his friend's bedroom door, the baby dragon turned the knob only to find it locked in place. _Twilight never locks her door_ , he told himself, growing concerned. Knocking on her door, Spike peeked in through the keyhole. "Twilight, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm _fine_ , Spike," the young Unicorn snapped, not taking her eyes off her books. "Leave me alone."

"What?" the baby dragon replied in shock. "Twilight, you _never_ lock your door and you've _never_ yelled at me before. Please, let me in."

"I said to go away!" Twilight hollered. "Don't you get it, Spike? I don't need you and I _don't_ want you! Just leave me alone!" Stepping back in shock and disbelief, Spike covered his mouth with his claws, barely able to hold back his tears. This was his worst nightmare. In her room, Twilight felt her heart pounding as her vision became lined in red. Anger coursed through her body and mind as the books and scrolls failed her. Suddenly, in a flash of rage rivaling that of Moon herself, the young Unicorn threw her notes against the wall as she let out a furious cry that caused her horn to burn.

Having sent out a message to his friends, Spike began to gather his things in fear of his friend's wrath. His throat aching and his eyes filling with tears, the baby dragon sorrowfully planned his relocation. _She doesn't need me anymore,_ he told himself. _I always thought she'd stay with me even after her work was done. Where do I go now?_ "I still love you, Twilight," Spike whispered tearfully. "I'm sorry for whatever I did." Just then, the baby dragon heard hoofsteps entering the room, and turned around to see Twilight standing before him.

"Spike," the young Unicorn quietly said, trying to avoid eye contact. "I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off like that. Are you okay?"

"I'm…" Spike began to answer, only to stop himself and put lies aside. "…Why would you say those terrible things to me? I thought you loved me."

Twilight lowered her head and turned away from her best friend. "Spike, I didn't mean what I said," she answered. "I'm sorry…but I don't think I know what love _is_." Deeply troubled, the baby dragon stepped back as his guardian stood still.

"Spak, what's goin' on?" Applejack asked as she pushed the door open. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinky Pie followed close behind their friend, each with their own concerns. "…What's happening?"

"You sounded really upset in your letter, Spike," Fluttershy added, taking her little friend under her wing. "Twilight, is everything alright?"

"Everything's _fine_ ," Twilight snapped before withdrawing once more.

"Sure as hell doesn't _sound_ fine," Rainbow Dash shot back, not believing a word. "Spike says you went off on him. Now tell us what's up."

Her first impulse being to let her tears fall, Twilight gritted her teeth and turned her pain into anger. "How dare you barge into my house and demand answers from me!" she hollered as her emotions raged on inside of her.

"Twilight, this isn't like you at all," Pinky Pie pleaded, growing concerned and scared. "What happened?"

"I want to be left _alone_ ," the young Unicorn demanded, her eyes now openly flowing with tears. "Get out."

"Darling, we're not going to leave you alone at a time like this," Rarity replied, taking a step forward. "We're all uneasy after what happened at the castle, but you have to talk with us."

"I don't have to talk with anypony!" Twilight cried out like an unhappy foal. "Just get out and leave me alone!" Fluttershy held Spike tightly, neither her nor her friends willing to abandon their friend. "Get out! …Get out!" Her horn shining with unfamiliar energy, the Unicorn used her magic to throw her books off their shelves and onto the ground. "Go!" Her anger boiling, Twilight found herself becoming lost in a merciless frenzy that burned her. "Go!"

For a moment, everything seemed still as Spike and the mares stared at their gasping friend. Finally, the six turned and walked away, leaving Twilight alone with her anger and sorrow. Once the door closed, the incensed Unicorn threw her books at its wooden surface as she screamed and hollered. Soon, her anger melted and overflowed into a fit of extreme sorrow that brought her to her knees crying and gasping for air. The rage, sorrow, fear, and power was all too much as it twisted and flowed like a violent storm. _Why can't they understand?_ Twilight asked herself as the voices of her fears rattled on. _What am I becoming?_ Closing her shades and blinds, the young mare buried her face under her hooves and wept alone in the darkness. Her horn still burning, Twilight was unable to feel her Cutie-Mark flashing a scarlet color and radiate a cold aura.

"What happened?" Spike asked, sitting atop Fluttershy's back as the group made their way towards the city. "What'd I do to upset her like this?"

"Don't blame yourself, Spike," Fluttershy warmly replied. "I think she's having trouble handling all that's happened. She didn't have a right to yell at you like that, though."

"We're gonna give her some time, but then we're all gonna talk this through," Pinky Pie added in her usual, sweet voice. "For now, _we_ can hang out. What do you wanna do, Spike?"

"I don't really feel like doing anything, fillies," the baby dragon confessed, sinking his head down and supporting it with his still-trembling claws. "I'm sorry."

"Don' sweat it, sugar cube," Applejack warmly replied. "What's important is that you know you're loved. That's by _all_ of us."

"Absolutely, darling," Rarity agreed, earning her a loving glance from Spike.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash stopped and floated in place. "Hey, everypony, go on without me," she decided. "There's something I've gotta do."

"Dash, we need to give Twilight some space," Applejack carefully argued. "This ain't the time to…"

"You do things _your_ way, AJ, and I'll do things _my_ way," the sky-blue Pegasus interrupted. "Everything's gonna be okay. Don't worry." With that, Rainbow Dash turned around and headed back to Twilight's home.

"Should we go after her?" Rarity suggested, turning to Applejack with a look of concern.

"Letter go," the orange Pony answered. "She knows what she's doin'. We've just gotta make sure to be there for her when it's all said n' done." Applejack's decision not easing his mind, Spike gently wrapped his little arms around Fluttershy and nuzzled his face into her soft, pink mane.

"It's okay, Spike," the sunny Pegasus lovingly whispered. "It'll all be okay."

Lying on the floor, wrapped in one of her old blankets, Twilight remained in the shadows as if hiding from the Sun. Her eyes burning and flowing with hot tears, the young Unicorn tried in vain to focus her racing thoughts. At last, she was all alone to hate herself and the world. "You mind telling me what in Celestia's name you've been doing?" Rainbow Dash's voice shattered the silence. Opening her swollen, bloodshot eyes, Twilight rolled onto her side, saw the Pegasus standing before her, and anxiously leapt onto her hooves and stepped back. "What's wrong with you, Twilight?"

"N-nothing's wrong with me," the Unicorn shakingly answered, trying desperately to avoid the eye contact she now feared. "Why does everypony keep asking me that?" Somewhat shocked, Dash tightened her glance into one of confusion and concern as her friend began to openly sob. "I'm fine…I've always been fine. When-when I was a filly…" The mare sniffled heavily, trying to snuff back the tears. "…And…and I was all alone, every day, I was fine. I've always been okay. Nothing's changed."

"Twilight," Rainbow Dash declared, slowly stepping towards her friend as she continued stepping backward. "What are you talking about? When have you _ever_ been alone? Look, dude, you're torn up, I can tell. Look at you: You're falling apart. You can't even talk straight. I'm your friend, Twilight. Let me help you with whatever this is."

"I don't _need_ help!" Twilight hollered. "I don't need help…I never needed help. I don't need it now. Not from you, not from Spike or the others, not from the princesses…I don't need help from a Pegasus who never leaves the ground!" Unmoved, Dash stared at her friend like a parent seeing through their child's ruse. "…Why are you still here?" Twilight begged, growing more and more upset by the moment. "Rainbow Dash, I want you to leave. Go away! Get away from me! Please!"

"'A Pegasus who never leaves the ground'" Dash repeated without hesitation. "You're not talking about me anymore. When we were younger, I said the exact same thing…But it wasn't about me. It was about a shy little Unicorn who was too afraid to make friends. I told her that somepony afraid of the rest of the world was 'like a Pegasus who never leaves the ground'."

"It doesn't matter," the young Unicorn snarled. "You were wrong…You always have been."

"Twilight, this isn't you," the Pegasus persisted, stepping forward. For once, her friend was struggling and trying to hurt those around her. Her effort was thinly veiled, though the gesture burned like a smoldering candle. "What's happened to you?" Glancing down, Rainbow Dash saw Twilight's Cutie-Mark flash a reddish color. "What's going on with your Cutie-Mark?"

"What's happening is none of your business!" Twilight screamed, no longer seeming afraid. "You weren't good enough to make the Wondercolts and you're _not_ good enough to open me up! I don't even get what you're doing here. Why don't you just throw me away? Throw it _all_ away just like your parents!" The room fell silent as the endless, piercing sound of words used as weapons continued to rage on. Rainbow Dash stared at Twilight with a look of profound shock and utter disgust, though the Unicorn remained unmoved.

"…You sound just like Night Mare Moon," the Pegasus gravely declared as she turned and walked away. "The Twilight I knew never wanted to be alone. I guess she's gone, though, isn't she?"

 _As a foal, I was filled with so many blooming emotions. Every single day was so full of joy, passion, rage, sorrow, and dreams that continued even while I was awake. By the end of the day, though, I was the same pony, and I was happy. It wasn't until later in my childhood that I felt true sorrow in the grips of isolation. The voice left me helpless and at her mercy. She was the one who drove me into isolation and fear. The voice stole my childhood, but because of what I had lost, I became a mare sooner. Now as a grown mare, I know and understand what is around and inside of me, though I've never been more confused. I will always hate that wretched voice. She has stolen my emotions, placed restrictions on what I could feel, and only hindered what I could truly be._

 _As of late, I feel like a filly once again. I'm not filled with joy, though. All that resides within me is rage and sorrow. My hatred either turns inward or lashes out at those I love, but it never goes away. The voice is quieter now, but its presence has become constant and lost within the endless whirlwind of my spiraling thoughts and feelings. Pinky Pie told us a story one night: A pony was rendered unable to think and incapable of going on because of his sorrow. The sorrow and isolation within his mind caused it to fail, and he broke apart long before he died. I feel as though I am dead now, but I'm neither in Tartarus nor the Celestial Embassy. All that remains in chaos._

 _Those I had once called my friends refused to give up on me. Even Rainbow Dash returns to this cold place I lock myself inside of. It's been such a short time, but when I look in the mirror, I no longer see Twilight Sparkle. With each passing hour, I am becoming Night Mare Moon. I feel her pain, her sorrow, and her rage. Looking back now, I realize she was not the absolute evil we had convinced ourselves she was. In many ways, although I would have held this forever within the darkest reaches of my mind, Moon and I are one and the same. I've forgotten so much, but I continue to live on. Without the control I have taught myself, every moment is an ever-changing torrent. The voice never once helped me, only created barriers that would soon be broken. One by one, I have hurt all those I love. I see how Spike looks at me with fear in his eyes. I feel how Fluttershy hates me for what I have betrayed within her. I hear the tears Pinky Pie cries for me. I taste the shame of disappointing Applejack. Rarity's look of shock resounds in my head. Rainbow Dash's tears stain my face as she lashes out and assaults me. The others pull her back, but not before her strikes draw blood._

 _Now gazing up at the Moon in all of its glory, I feel my body growing colder. My Cutie-Mark changes from a cold embrace to a sweet burning. Locked in a state of perfect self-loathing and anger at the world, I feel the icy breeze of the night flood into my home as I close my eyes. Feeling the night welcome me, I open my eyes and see everything as Night Mare Moon once did. What drives me now is the chaos, pain, and power that have been building up within me for years. The voice is dead; killed by my own hooves, and all that remains is the truth: I was always one with Night Mare Moon. The voice was nothing more than an afterthought of what Luna was and what I was always meant to be. As Twilight Sparkle becomes fully consumed, I spread my new and powerful black wings, stand with pride and strength upon black hooves armored with scarlet-purple Blood-Guards, feel the fire of my darkened Cutie-Mark that is now crowned with the mark of the Crescent Blood-Moon, smile with fanged teeth, allow my long and flowing mane comprised of the darkest purple and crimson-highlighted locks blow, and feel the power flowing through my strengthened violet horn. Nightmare Twilight has been born, and Equestria now belongs to me._

Spreading her wings, the horrifying and corrupted Alicorn of Night cackled wildly as rage and a lust for knowledge of true power and magic burned within her. With the hated voice gone, Nightmare Twilight was free and imbued with the endless might she had so long thirsted for. Deep within her, though, the voice of Night Mare Moon remained, laughing as its new host body took to flight. The Moon Essence had once again returned to Equestria, and none were safe.


	13. Omnibus Ultimatum

_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

Night

Chapter Twelve: Omnibus Ultimatum

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinky Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Spike approached Twilight's house as the Sun prepared to set for the night. The air was colder than before, chilling the six to their bones. Each of them had their own fears and regrets after what had happened: Rainbow's heart still ached from attacking her friend, Spike continued to blame himself, Applejack punished herself for not being able to find a solution, Rarity feared for what would become of her friend, Pinky Pie regretted not seeing something wrong before it all came crashing down, and Fluttershy mourned the pony she thought Twilight was. Everypony shared concern for their friend, as well as helplessness towards their cause. After all they had been through together, it could not end like this. Stepping forward, Applejack knocked on the door, only for it to slide open and reveal an empty house. Somehow, the sky became far darker within that same instant. Rarity gently placed her hooves on the back of Spike's shoulders, though her true desire was to cover his poor eyes.

"Where is she?" Rainbow Dash demanded, her feelings spiraling somewhere between confusion, anger, and fear.

"I don' know, but she's not here," Applejack confessed despite her better judgment. "I'm sorry, y'all."

"Well, she's probably out on a walk," Fluttershy constructed a merciful lie for Spike's sake. Wearing a fake smile to hide her pain, the sunny Pegasus turned to the others. "She'll be back later."

Everypony but Applejack smiled back and agreed as if the fabrication were the obvious truth. Soon, all eyes fell on the orange Pony, who stared down at the ground and brushed her plated hoof back and forth through the dirt. For the first time, her gift for knowing and speaking the truth acted against the cowpony: She was entirely unable to entertain the lie, no matter how happy it seemed.

"Applejack?" Spike pressed his friend, recognizing what she was going through. "What do _you_ think happened to Twilight?" The others tried in vain to shift their gaze away from Applejack, the only exception being an almost disgusted and already-incensed Rainbow Dash. "Please…tell me the truth."

Letting out a defeated sigh, the orange Pony crouched down to eye level with the baby dragon, tilted her hat out of her face, and looked her friend directly in the face. "Honesty, Spak…" she began in a sensitive voice. "Twilight's not been herself lately. The truth is…Ah have no idea what she's doing or where she's gone." Spike's weakly composed expression began to break down, and he began to turn away to conceal his tears. "But, listen." Placing her hoof on the baby dragon's shoulder, Applejack gently but firmly turned him back towards her. Now, nopony knew what was coming, and they were all rendered silent. "That doesn' mean we're not gonna find 'er." Her voice was bold and confident, as it never failed to be before. This time, though, she had true need of her courage. "If there's one thing Twilight taught us, it's that friends can, must, and _will_ turn the world inside out for one another." Deeply relieved, his tears running down his little face, Spike collapsed into a grateful hug with the inspiring cowpony.

In that instant, Fluttershy regretted trying to lie to her friend. At the same time, Pinky Pie, jaw dropped and eyes bugging out, began a slow-clap as Rarity silently admired her old friend. Even Rainbow Dash took a slight step back. Applejack's voice was one of pure certainty and inspiration, and she meant every word of it. "What say we head out, y'all?" she declared.

"Yes, ma'am," the entire group answered in near-perfect harmony. Stepping up to the door to take one final glance inside for the sake of closure, Rainbow Dash felt Fluttershy's hoof on her shoulder, turned away, and closed the door.

Their search hindered by the fleeting light of the Sun, the group stayed close to the streetlamps and lights of the nearby city. Sitting on Fluttershy's back, Spike gently tugged on her mane. "Don't beat yourself up, Fluttershy," he said with kindness and understanding in his voice. "Thank you for trying to make me feel better."

Rainbow Dash flew just above Applejack as the company hurried through the woodlands. "Hey, AJ," the Pegasus finally spoke up. Her anger had faded for the most part, and she was returning to her senses as best she could. "Sorry about back there. You had the right idea."

"Ah wish it was that easy, Dash," Applejack replied. "I understand what y'all were trying to do. Ah was about to do the same thing, but…old habits, you know? Thank you, though. It's nice to know we're all on the same side in all this."

"Now, if I were a wild Twilight Sparkle, where would I wanna be?" Pinky Pie asked herself aloud. "Ooh! A library…Or a really big bakery that serves books as food. Or…"

"I believe we get the point, darling," Rarity interrupted her friend. "But from what's just happened, I'm afraid Twilight isn't her usual self. Finding her could prove rather difficult."

"I just hope she's okay," Fluttershy declared with sorrow in her voice.

"Me too," Pinky replied. "I hate seeing her so sad and angry all the time. Do you think she caught that PTSD thing?"

"After all that insanity with Night Mare Moon?" Applejack called out. "Ah'm _sure_ of it."

"Poor dear," Fluttershy exclaimed, feeling so sorry for her suffering friend. "It seems like she's always had so much unhappiness deep down inside of her."

"This must've been the breaking point," Pinky realized.

"I don't think any of that would send her off the deep end," Rainbow Dash bluntly declared, failing to take consideration for Spike. Catching her mistake, the Pegasus cleared her throat and apologized. "There's gotta be something else going on with her. That whole Elements of Harmony thing was a lot to take in, you know? It's all so…heavy."

"I hope we find her," Spike confessed, his spirits sinking. "I don't know what I'd do without her."

"We'll find her, Spike," Fluttershy promised in a gentle voice. "We'll work this out and be one big, happy family." Taking comfort in that thought, the baby dragon managed to relax as the mares continued on their way.

Suddenly, Pink Pie stopped short, causing Rarity to bump into her. "Everypony…" the pink Pony trembled, her jaw dropped. "Look at that." Pointing her hoof into the sky, Pinky guided the entire group's attention to the sky as the setting Sun became blocked out by a massive red Crescent-Moon that turned the stars a scarlet-violet color and chased away all light. "Oh, no…Not again!"

"How is it even _possible_?" Rainbow Dash asked, unable to look away or wipe the shocked look from her face. "Night Mare Moon is _gone_."

"It doesn't even look like her work," Applejack declared, making sure Fluttershy and Spike were nearby. "What other pony could _do_ somethin' lak this, though?"

"Those stars…" Fluttershy realized as she felt her legs grow weak. "They look just like Twilight's Cutie-Mark." Pinky nervously shot her glance to the sunny Pegasus.

"There's no way," Dash whispered, refusing to accept the reality of what was happening. "She couldn't do something like this… _even_ if she wanted to."

"Always the voice of reason, Rainbow Dash," a familiar but corrupted voice declared. Spike and the mares searched for the source, though they found nothing. "You're the perfect opposite of Applejack. She can't _hide_ the truth and you can't _take_ it."

"Who is that?" Rainbow Dash demanded, looking all around her. "Stop hiding in the dark!"

"Who's hiding?" the voice taunted the Pegasus. Then, from what appeared to be a solid mass of shadow, the darkened Alicorn approached slowly. Her eyes were piercing and filled with a dangerous joy. Horrified at who they saw, the group slowly stepped back. "What's wrong, everypony? Don't you recognize your best friend?" Her voice was cold, but it was still that of Twilight Sparkle."

"Twilight…" Applejack declared as she fought off the shock. "What…what happened to you?"

"I found myself," Nightmare answered with a sinister smile as her horn reflected darkened stars. "The _real_ me…Call me Nightmare Twilight. I'm everything Luna and Night Mare Moon could _never_ be! Welcome to my endless night!"

"You're lying!" Rainbow Dash broke down in anger. "Twilight would never become this _thing_ , and she'd sure as hell never betray the Elements of Harmony!"

"Dashy, you flatter me," the empowered Alicorn mocked her former friend. "But let's face it: This is what I've always been destined to be! With Moon out of the way, I'm finally free!"

"Stop talkin' with her voice!" Applejack ordered, her heart pounding with rage. Charging forward, the orange Pony lost touch with her good judgment and caution. Upon impact, Nightmare Twilight's image faded into a black mist, tripping Applejack up.

"Come on, Applejack," the Alicorn laughed with scorn in her voice. "What kind of example are you setting for little Apple Bloom?" Knowing she had struck a nerve, Nightmare began to cackle with a voice that sounded all too much like Twilight's. "I'm sure she'd _love_ to see her big sister like this!"

"You shut up!" Applejack hollered, gritting her teeth. "You're _not_ Twilight!"

"You're right," the monster happily declared. "I'm better!" Reforming before the Pony, Nightmare smiled and levitated her old friend in a field of violet and black energy. "Tell me the truth, AJ…Are you jealous? Have you _always_ been? Jealous that Celestia loves me so much? Jealous that I have a perfect future while you're going to be stuck at Sweet Apple Acres until the day you die?!" Helpless, Applejack tried to kick herself free as she tightly shut her eyes.

Suddenly, a blast of light that mimicked the shine of diamonds flashed in Nightmare Twilight's eyes, causing her to lose her grip and release the Pony. "That's enough, Twilight," Rarity declared, her horn still glowing with blue energy. "We're your friends. We're better than this."

"Twilight, whatever's going on, we can fix it together," Fluttershy called out, still close to her friend deep down. "I know you would never say those horrible things."

Spike carefully peeked out from behind the Pegasus' head to glance at his oldest and best friend. Even like this, he could still see Twilight through all the darkness. Turning her gaze towards the two, Nightmare managed to make eye contact with the baby dragon. For a second, her cold, serpent eyes became that of Twilight Sparkle once more. However, the dark Alicorn forced that side of herself back down, beneath the shadows. "You're wrong," Nightmare declared. "We're not friends. I only needed you to find the power. Now that I've got it…we're done."

"No…" Applejack gathered her strength as she stood up. "No, we're not done. That ain't how this works."

"That's right," Pinky Pie stepped forward with boldness in her voice. "We're friends."

"And friends _never_ give up on each other," Spike declared as he leapt off Fluttershy's back and approached his guardian. "You taught me that: The _real_ you, Twilight."

Suddenly, Nightmare Twilight felt an impact against her side, sending her into the sky within an instant. Looking down, the dark Alicorn saw Rainbow Dash tightly holding her and racing towards the sky. "You can't stop me with pathetic flight tricks," Nightmare snarled just before Rainbow Dash achieved the speed she needed to cause a Sonic Rainboom. Overtaken by the sheer force and vibrant explosion of colors, the Alicorn felt time slow around her as all of Ponyville witnessed a massive pulse of colored light in the darkened night.

No longer held back, the Pegasus allowed the Rainboom to spread to the far ends of the horizon as she held Twilight in place. "Do you remember the day we met, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked in a voice more gentle than ever before. "It seems like so long ago, but it's all so clear." Her serpent eyes scanning small droplets of pure crystal flying past her, Nightmare was taken back to her true past. "We were both still fillies: Didn't even have our Cutie-Marks yet…You were so young, but Princess Celestia's prized student. Your first day in Ponyville, and you were so scared…And then, a distracted Pegasus flew right into you. We both started crying at first, but I shook it off and asked you your name…"

" _What?"_ the sniffling, timid, little Unicorn filly asked, wiping a tear from her large, scared eyes.

" _What's your name?"_ little Rainbow Dash repeated herself. _"Everypony's got a name, don't they?"_

" _I-I'm Twilight,"_ Twilight answered, dusting herself off and forgetting all about her tears. _"What's your name?"_

" _I'm Rainbow Dash,"_ the Pegasus filly proudly introduced herself. _"And I'm the fastest flier in all of Ponyville. What about you? What do you do?"_

" _Nothing, I…I don't really do anything,"_ the Unicorn filly answered, looking at the ground. _"I mean…I know a lot about magic. I'm not really good at it, though. And I'm supposed to take care of my dragon…'cuz he's still an infant."_

" _Where'd you get a dragon at?"_ Rainbow Dash asked with great curiosity as she bopped her head around, trying to find where the creature might be hiding. _"I've never seen a dragon in my whole life."_

" _Queen Celestia gave him to me when he was an egg,"_ Twilight explained, no longer feeling afraid. _"She showed me how to hatch him, and I named him Spike because dragons have spikes on their back."_

" _How do you know how to take care of him?"_ Dash continued to investigate. _"And who takes care of you?"_ Before Twilight could answer, Rainbow Dash curiously circled around, as if studying the little Unicorn. _"I've never seen you before…Are you new in town? Who brought you here?"_

Her fears returning to her, the purple filly dropped her glance to the ground. _"Some guards dropped me off,"_ she answered, fighting off tears as her voice began cracking. _"But nopony's here with me…I'm all alone here."_

" _I'm all alone, too,"_ Rainbow Dash declared. _"Wanna be friends?"_

Shocked, Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash with tears in her fearful eyes. Never, in her whole life, had she expected another pony to take such interest in her. _"Are you sure?"_ she asked as her heart nervously pounded. _"Yeah, I'd like to be your friend, Rainbow Dash. I can write the queen all about you. I've never had a friend like you before."_ With that, the two hugged, vowing never to be lonely ever again.

"You always doubted yourself," Rainbow Dash declared as the Sonic Rainboom held her and Nightmare Twilight in place in the sky. "Every day, you were so afraid I'd get mad and never wanna see you again…But that never happened, even after you pushed me away. You taught me so much about everything, Twilight: Magic, temperance, other stuff I never use, and friendship. All that from a pony terrified of the rest of the world. You helped me see that I was never really alone…That there was more to life than just being the best at what you do."

"…Stop trying to distract me," the dark Alicorn commanded. "Don't try to tell me we're not just as alone now as we were back then…What could a Pegasus possibly know about the world or those in it?"

"You see, that's another thing you taught me," the sky-blue Pegasus answered with a bold smile. "You showed me how to take time and find myself…To Night Mare Moon, I was just a rat with wings…but that's not who I am…" Her rainbow lightning-bolt Cutie-Mark shining, Rainbow Dash felt drops of rain from the highest clouds begin to fall. "I'm a Rainbow…and I'm lightning: The rain transformed." Then, as if outflying lightning, the Pegasus broke away from the Rainboom and drove herself and Nightmare Twilight into the ground.

Pulling Rainbow Dash out of the small crater by her hoof, Rarity walked her friend away from the Alicorn. Given her opening, Applejack tossed her lasso around Twilight before she could recover from the impact, successfully restraining her and holding down her wings. "You've got nowhere tuh go, sugar cube," the orange Pony declared in her normal, light voice. "You got in mah head before: Kept me from usin' wit." Pulling the rope tight, Applejack slid down into the hole and faced her old friend up close. "Ah know you've had a bad time, Twilight. Ah know you're scared, n' all that power hasn't made things any better, has it?"

"Spare me the lecture, bumpkin," Nightmare snarled as she attempted to break free. However, despite her efforts, the Alicorn found herself unable to escape. "What is this?" she demanded.

"It's somethin' _you_ taught me, Twilight," Applejack happily explained. "Yuh see, when one pony makes a snare, it can break with enough force working against it…But when friends forge ties, there's nothin' in all of Equestria that can break it. We made this together, Twilight: Been working on it since the day we met. We might not have known each other as long as you n' Rainbow, but the time we spent together made a difference…" Turning her head to the side, Nightmare Twilight found herself back in Sweet Apple Acres under the warm summer's sky. "We both had our Cutie-Marks, but there was still a lot we had to learn."

" _Howdy,"_ a younger Applejack greeted the timid stranger walking through her apple orchard. Slightly older than a filly, the orange Pony smiled wide-eyed as her pony-taled mane blew in the breeze without a hat to keep it in place. _"Mah name's Applejack. Ah haven't seen_ _ **you**_ _before, stranger. What's yer name?"_

" _I'm Twilight,"_ the purple little Unicorn answered. _"I'm sorry…I think I'm lost."_

" _No yer not,"_ the little Pony smiled, catching her new friend off-guard. _"Yer at Sweet Apple Acres. Come on, I'll introduce you to the whole family!"_ Taking Twilight by the hoof, Applejack walked her back to the Apple family house.

"You'd think I'd be the one teaching _you_ a lesson, but you're the one who taught _me_ , Twilight," the Pony told her suffering friend. "You never looked down on me or my family because we were different or 'country-ponies'. We believed in each other, stood up for each other, and never let one another fight any battles alone. You were a true friend. You still _are_ …and that's not gonna change."

"Enough of this!" Nightmare screamed, her fury growing as she attempted to escape. Focusing her power, the wicked mare rose to her hooves and began thrashing from side to side in an attempt to break Applejack's grip.

"Ooh! My turn!" Pinky Pie cried out as she bounced over to her friends. As Nightmare Twilight attempted to escape the snare, the pink Pony tightly hugged her, never wanting to let go. The Alicorn continued to struggle, only to find herself subdued as her thoughts became too scattered to focus her dark magic. "Oh…" Pinky moaned at her friend's suffering, no longer in her silly, joking voice. "You poor, sweet thing…This must all be so unhappy for you. But we're right here, Twilight. You've _always_ been here for us. In fact…" Gently placing her hooves on Nightmare's pitch-black cheeks and gently laid her face against the Alicorn's, closing her eyes as their foreheads touched.

All those years ago, as a filly Twilight Sparkle and her bouncing baby dragon made their way through the forest, a silly little pink Pony with an innocent smile on her face and a poofy mane found her head stuck in the hole of a tree. Unable to pull herself out, Pinky began to panic, only to feel something take hold of her. Popping the Pony out from the seemingly-hungry tree, Twilight smiled and continued on her way with Spike as Pinky recuperated. "You saved me that day," Pinky narrated with the deepest sincerity. "And then…"

Several months after the first incident, Pinky Pie once again found her head stuck inside a tree. _"Okay,"_ the little filly declared to herself. _"I can do this…Nope. No I can't."_ Just as she prepared to give up, the Pony felt a tug on her tail that successfully freed her from the snare.

Smiling, Twilight looked at the mysterious Pony. _"You okay?"_ she asked in a sweet, helpful voice.

" _I think so,"_ Pinky answered, rubbing her sore bum as she sat upright in the grass. _"Thanks to you."_

" _No problem,"_ the Unicorn filly replied with a smile. _"Have a super day."_ With that, the two parted ways. "And then…"

Now a young mare, Pinky struggled to pull herself out of the mouth of a tree. _"Come on, Mr. Tree,"_ she pleaded. _"I've got places to be…Oh, who am I kidding? I'm gonna be stuck here forever."_ Just then, purple energy surrounded the Pony and pulled her out of the captor tree.

" _Hey, I remember you,"_ Twilight declared with a degree of excitement in her voice. _"You're that silly-goose-Pony who always got stuck in that tree. What's your name?"_

" _I'm Pinky Pie,"_ the pink mare excitedly introduced herself as she jumped up and shook her new friend's hoof. _"You must be the guardian angel that always saves me when the trees try to swallow me."_ Suddenly, Pinky Pie became timid, catching Twilight off-guard. _"There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, but I've always been too stunned to say it."_

" _No problem,"_ the young Unicorn comforted the strange Pony before her. _What's up?"_

"… _Thank you,"_ Pinky warmly declared, giving her protector a warm hug. _"You're the first pony who cared enough to help me."_

" _Don't worry about it, Pinky,"_ Twilight replied with compassion in her voice. _"I'm_ _ **glad**_ _we keep finding each other."_ Almost in tears, Pinky Pie smiled warmly. _"My name's Twilight, by the way. Do you wanna meet my friend Rainbow Dash?"_

"Do you remember?" Pinky asked the same Unicorn as she held her still. "You always went out of your way to help me, Twilight. That's how we became best friends. Don't you still remember all that?"

Struggling to break her bounds and focus her magic, Nightmare Twilight did all she could to fight off the memory. But Pinky refused to give up, only holding her tighter. No longer afraid, Rarity approached the two and shined her magical light on Nightmare. "And do you remember when _we_ first met, Twilight?" she called out before stepping into the crater and taking over for Pinky. "Listen to me, darling." The Unicorn's tone was serious and firm as her words came from the depths of her soul. "When I met you, I was nothing more than a spoiled brat whose parents made her work one summer at an apple orchard. Applejack introduced us, if you'll recall."

" _Rarity, come say hi to mah new buddy, Twilight Sparkle,"_ Applejack introduced her friends to one another.

Nervously stepping forward, Twilight could not help but stare at Rarity's flawless white coat, flowing, neatly curled purple mane, spotless and shining horn, and carefully made-up eyes. _"Hi,"_ the purple Unicorn dared to speak up. _"Rarity, she said? …Nice to meet you."_

" _Charmed, I'm sure,"_ Rarity replied as she glanced at her dry and dirty hooves. Even as a filly, she seemed grown up. _"If you'll excuse me…"_

" _Cut the high-snout routine, Rarity,"_ Applejack ordered her friend. _"Twilight's sweet as they come."_

" _That's okay, AJ,"_ Twilight replied, wanting nothing more than to slip away. _"I can tell she's busy. Is there anything I can do to help?"_

Letting out a somewhat defeated sigh, the white Unicorn gestured towards a tall tree filled to the brim with fresh apples. _"If you must,"_ Rarity gave in. _"I have had_ _ **no**_ _luck with that blasted tree over there. The apples will simply_ _ **not**_ _budge. Be a dear and help me, Twilight?"_

" _Sure thing,"_ Twilight eagerly answered, following the snobbish Unicorn. _"I hope you don't mind my saying, but I love your mane. You must work really hard on it."_ Rarity subtly brushed off the compliment and continued on her way. Finally, they reached the troublesome tree. _"Let me try something."_ Positioning herself carefully, the Unicorn filly thrust her back hooves into the tree, and not a single apple fell.

" _You see, it's impossible,"_ Rarity exclaimed. _"This is simply a_ _ **waste**_ _of my time."_

" _Why don't you take a break?"_ Twilight suggested. _"I've got a few more ideas to try out."_

" _Oh, how kind of you,"_ the white Unicorn declared, her voice sounding sincere for the first time. _"I'll just take a seat in the shade for a moment."_

"And by the time I woke up from my nap, you had all the apples picked and told the Apple family that _I_ had done all the work myself," Rarity concluded her story in a warm voice. "I couldn't understand why you would do that for a pony you had barely met, but I was so moved that I told them all the truth without a second thought. You did all that for a selfish little filly who could scarcely be bothered with you. Not only that, but you insisted on including me, even introducing Rainbow Dash and Spike to me. In many ways, your humble nature and willingness to help others made me into a better pony."

"Let me just tie this all up in a big, fancy bow," Nightmare snarled. "'And we all lived happily ever after', right?"

"You know that's not how it works, Twilight," Fluttershy declared as she flew into the crater. "Things never just end. We've all come a long way to be the ponies that we are today."

As the sunny Pegasus spoke, Princesses Celestia and Luna descended to the ground and watched the Mane 6 reconcile their corrupted friend. Immediately recognizing the Moon Essence, Luna shuttered at first, but then began to walk forward. However, Celestia held out her hoof and, without needing to speak, convinced her sister to let things take their course.

"When I met you, Twilight," Fluttershy began, her voice becoming bold. "I was already a young mare, but I was no better than a foal. I was timid, afraid of my own shadow, and completely reliant on others to fight my battles for me."

" _It's okay,"_ a younger Rainbow Dash declared. _"Those bullies aren't coming back, Fluttershy. Twilight, this is my friend Fluttershy."_

" _H-hi,"_ the yellow Pegasus nervously greeted, trying to hide her face behind her mane. _"Thank you two for helping me."_

" _You don't need to be afraid, Fluttershy,"_ Twilight reassured the poor mare. _"I saw the way you defended those little animals. You were so brave."_

" _No…No, I wasn't,"_ Fluttershy confessed as she avoided eye contact. She was already beginning to cry.

" _I also saw how you handled those bullies before we showed up,"_ the Unicorn continued. _"Even after all those nasty things they said, you still showed them kindness. Any other pony would have gotten mean right back at them or taken off. But you stayed, Fluttershy. Honestly, I was kind of jealous over how you held onto who you are."_

" _Really?"_ the Pegasus asked, not feeling so foolish anymore. Twilight nodded. _"I never thought of it that way before."_

" _Besides,"_ Rainbow Dash added. _"You know we've always got your back. Maybe you can teach us how to handle things as well as you were."_

" _I'd like that,"_ Fluttershy's heart began to flutter. _"Thank you, Twilight. Rainbow Dash is lucky to be friends with you. Would you…Would you like to be_ _ **my**_ _friend too?"_

" _If you'll have me_ ," Twilight happily answered.

" _Yes, please,"_ the Pegasus decided before hugging both of her best friends. _"We'll be best friends forever…"_

"And forever means never walking away or giving up," Fluttershy declared as she gazed into Nightmare Twilight's eyes. "No matter how bad or helpless things might get."

"She's right, Twilight," Spike declared, stepping forward. "I don't know what happened to you, but you _know_ this isn't who you are. The Twilight that hatched me, raised me, and treated me more like a brother than a son is still inside of you. We're not gonna give up on her."

"Why…why do you all keep…" the Alicorn stuttered, her anger giving way to confusion and a growing childlike fear. Looking around at all her friends, Nightmare felt tears start to form in her eyes as things began to make sense again. The darkness still burned, though.

"The Moon Essence has overtaken you, Twilight Sparkle," Princess Luna declared as she and Celestia stepped forward. "It is an enemy only you can face."

"Remember all you have learned, my faithful student," Princess Celestia declared. In anger and fear, Nightmare lunged at the shining princess, though the lasso held her back. "The darkness that has vexed you represents a war you must fight inside yourself, Twilight. I am afraid we cannot help you this time."

"But…how can I…" the Alicorn spoke out with Twilight's pure voice. She was scared, and her voice was breaking. "All this…"

"The Twilight I know isn't gonna let some shadows get in her way, is she?" Rainbow Dash encouraged her friend. "Come on, Twilight, you've got this."

"The time has come, Twilight," Princess Luna declared. "Take back who you are and what is yours. Use all that you have learned and all that you have taught."

Looking around, Twilight could see with her own eyes that Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinky Pie, Rarity, Spike, and her beloved princesses were all right beside her. Still trapped in the body of a monster, the young Unicorn gathered her strength and knowledge.

"We can't help you in the fight," Spike and the mares declared in flawless harmony. "But we'll be right here when it's over. Nothing's changed."

Smiling at her loved ones one last time, Twilight closed Nightmare's eyes and began her inner battle. As Fluttershy took Spike in her loving wings and the group stepped back, Princesses Celestia and Luna extended their wings to hold and comfort them. Defying orders for the first time in her life, Princess Cadance flew down from the hilltop and walked towards the scene, her Crystal Heart Cutie-Mark glistening even in the dark. Knowing it was not her place to interfere, the young princess kept her distance, though she refused to turn away.

 _My name…My_ _ **real**_ _name…is Twilight Sparkle. When I was a foal, I started hearing a voice filled only with hate and jealousy. I was afraid, but I still carried on. At a young age, I became the prized student of Queen Celestia. She has always been like a mother to me, and I love her with all my heart. She saw that, deep beneath the surface, I was lonely and afraid. That's how I wound up in Ponyville with Spike. That's where I made such wonderful friends. I love my friends, and they've all taught me how to love myself as well. The voice tried to claim responsibility for my actions, and for years I believed her._

 _I'm stronger now than I was as a foal. I now know the truth: The voice is weakness. All my victories, all the things I've accomplished, and all the friends I've made are my own, given to me through the grace of the All-Maker and Queen Celestia. The voice never did a damned thing for me. And I don't need her…anymore._

Standing alone in a vast, open space of pure darkness, Twilight Sparkle, a young Unicorn mare with a shining star as her Cutie-Mark, experienced the silence and coldness of a place without form. She was all by herself without so much as the presence of light. _"Did you really think you could survive without me?"_ the voice demanded as her essence filled the darkness. _"Did you really think you could_ _ **exist**_ _without me? I've been there for you your entire life!"_

"No, you haven't!" Twilight stood up, forcing the darkness to take physical form. "You've only ever looked out for yourself! You always told me I was weak and terrible…and I always believed you. But after everything that's happened: All the terrible things _my friends_ and I went through…You never had any power. You manipulated Princess Luna, tried to break us all apart. But you've failed every single time. Night Mare Moon is gone, but Luna's still here. There's only one more nightmare to be forgotten now."

" _You can never get rid of me, Twilight,"_ the darkness declared, spreading its massive, spine-laced wings. _"I will be here forever and consume all you know and love!"_

"No!" the Unicorn commanded, focusing her energy to create a beam of purple light from her horn. "My fear and guilt kept you here all this time. You were thrust on me as a foal. But whenever the light shined on us, you were nowhere in sight. You could never stand the fact that I was whole without you. All the hatred and lies inside of you made you empty. Night Mare Moon and Nightmare Twilight were destined only to destroy themselves, just like you." Roaring wildly, the darkness lunged forward at Twilight with razor-like fangs and piercing red eyes. Without fear, the Unicorn released her light, splitting the shadows and exposing something brighter than she had ever known. Screaming and begging, the voice soon became consumed by the light as it flooded all that existed. "You never understood, did you? You never saw the truth behind the light, the Sun… _any_ of it. I never needed you. You were the one who needed: The one who couldn't live on their own. You weren't even darkness…just a scared little foal hiding from it. You poor, helpless thing. I'm sorry that this is the path you chose for yourself. You chose to hate and destroy instead of trying to love or understand. Where did all that power and dominance get you? You have nothing…Nopony, no kingdom, and nothing to protect you from who you are."

As the light cleared, all of Equestria appeared before Twilight. Standing at the far corners of the world, the Angels stood tall above the mountains, each of them draped in gold, guarding their chest and sides with four arms, and crowned by four wings. The Tetrarch were unmoving and bold as they surrounded Ponyville and Canterlot. Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadance shined as they stood above Twilight and the cowering thing before her. Not far away, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinky Pie, and the rest of the Unicorn's friends stood and watched. Rising to her weak and wobbling hooves, her tiny body trembling, the once-monstrous voice now stood as little more than a sickly filly void of a Cutie-Mark and unique eyes. Even in her greatest weakness, the poor wretch was filled with anger, hatred, and jealousy, and struggled to make her way towards Twilight. "I hate you," the voice weakly snarled. "I hate you and Luna. I'm better than _all_ of you. I deserve to rule everything!"

"You still don't see it, do you?" Twilight replied, her anger replaced by pity and feelings of empathy. Standing still, the purple Unicorn watched as the foal began to stumble and lose her balance before coming close to reaching her. Walking forward, Twilight held out her hooves and caught the voice before it fell to the ground. "Everypony would have shown you kindness. But you never even gave them the chance. I was wrong before: I don't hate you. In fact, it breaks my heart just to look at you. You could have been something amazing. _You_ were the scared one. All those times you made me feel alone, it was all to take your mind off how unhappy _you_ were. You poor thing." As the weak little filly struggled, trying to strike Twilight and break her grip, the young mare laid her down on the ground like a suffering infant being put to bed. "I forgive you…You can't hurt or scare anypony anymore. We could have even been friends. It didn't have to be this way at _all_. But it's all over now, I guess." No longer struggling, the voice felt itself starting to fade away. "I forgive you for what you did…what you tried to do. Maybe all you needed was some kindness."

"Maybe…" the voice quietly wept as it closed its eyes. "Thank you, Twilight." Then, without struggle, without meaning, the foal vanished, leaving not so much as a pile of ash where it once stood.

Opening her own eyes, her body reclaimed, Twilight Sparkle stood up and saw her friends and family standing around her. Spike was the first to run up and hug his best friend, though Rainbow Dash and the rest of the Mane 6 were not far behind. One by one, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, Derpy, the Cutie-Mark Crusaders, Bulk Biceps, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Zecora, Ms. Cheerilee, the foals, and all of Ponyville engaged in a massive, loving group hug. "Well done, my faithful student," Princess Celestia lovingly declared.

After the hug disbanded and Shining Armor had the chance to reconcile with his little sister, Princess Luna approached her old friend with a new lightness in her steps. Looking up at the night's sky as her Moon and stars illuminated it once more, the Princess of Night let out a heavy sigh of relief. "The Moon Essence…" she declared with joy welling up in her voice. "At long last, has vanished."

"The voice is gone forever now," Twilight replied with a smile as she sat down beside her princess. "All the fear and loneliness, all those battles…they're all over."

"Now, we're free," Luna and Twilight declared in harmony as their minds and spirits found rest.

Looking around, seeing all the faces of those who had come to fear her, Princess Luna grew uneasy once more. "My subjects," she spoke up. "I implore of you, on this night, please find it within your hearts to forgive me for the wrongs I have committed against you. I intend to become a better princess to you, and to correct my mistakes."

"But know that…" Twilight dared to speak out, only to pause for a moment to look at her old friend. "Like myself, Princess Luna was herself a victim. It's something I've kept to myself for too long." Looking to her friends, the Unicorn knew they would accept her, no matter what. "Since I was young, I've been haunted by a voice…The same voice that created Night Mare Moon as well as Nightmare Twilight. It used us both, tried to make us hate who we were…But we've overcome that voice through the Elements of Harmony…Through friendship. The nightmare is over. Princess Luna and I would never do anything to hurt any of you."

"We know that, Twilight," Applejack declared. "And as fer not tellin' us…We'll forgive you." With that, the orange Pony winked at her friend, who smiled back warmly.

"And to Princess Luna," Fluttershy spoke up, checking all around her to make sure she wasn't out of line. "…Welcome back."

Smiling, the Princess of Night watched as her subjects, for the first time, came to accept and understand her. Feeling her sister's wing touch her back, Princess Luna shed a single tear as the crowds around her and Twilight began to roar with applause. Harmony, at long last, had been truly restored.


	14. Redemption

_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

Night

Chapter Thirteen: Redemption

At last, the true night had come, and Princess Luna watched as the young were put to bed. Under the gentle glow of her Moon, which now existed without the mark of the Mare in the Moon, the Alicorn saw the comfort the fillies, colts, and yearlings took in the more quiet hours. Even after everything that had happened, the ponies of Equestria no longer seemed to fear the night, or its princess. Allowing herself to smile, taking in the feeling of being loved, Luna closed her eyes as her stars sent their promise of protection to all who lived. Surely, the stallion was among them now, though he held no anger as she shined alongside his lost loved ones. Now, all that remained was the welcoming party, and the end of a thousand years of sorrow.

Standing side-by-side, just as they did as fillies, Princesses Luna and Celestia stood before a massive crowd of their subjects as the mares and stallions of Canterlot and Ponyville cheered. Violent Rose stood alongside her unit, with Shining Armor and his stallions guarding the opposite side of the stage. Upon request, the Cutie-Mark Crusaders walked onto the stage and placed crowns and necklaces made from roses and the thread of silk worms upon Luna and Celestia before bowing and returning to their families. Deeply honored, Princess Luna bowed to her subjects while trying to hold back her tears of joy and mourning for the lost years.

"No more need to hide, sister," Princess Celestia gently whispered. Smiling and nodding slightly, the Princess of Night allowed the tears to fall from her eyes. As her sister had said, a princess needn't be strong all the time.

Watching the ceremony from afar, Twilight Sparkle nuzzled her head against Princess Cadance's neck, just as she did as a foal. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that," the young Unicorn declared to her former foalsitter. "But thank you…for not leaving me."

"I'd never leave you, angel," Cadance warmly replied as the wind blew her mane. "I guess you're getting tired of me calling you that. I still can't get used to the fact that you're all grown up."

"I don't mind," Twilight answered without a second thought. "Not from you. So…are you sure you wanna propose?" Even now, her childlike curiosity shined.

"I am," the Princess of Love sweetly answered. "He's unlike any other stallion I've ever met. Besides, I have my maid of honor in mind already. Now come on, Twilight, you've got some friends to get back to. I promise I'll say goodbye before I have to go this time."

"I love you, Cadance," Twilight warmly declared.

"I love you too, angel," the Alicorn replied, her voice full of affection.

As the two parted ways, Applejack and Pinky Pie spoke amongst themselves, free to return to their normal lives once more. "Yer sure about this, Pinky?" the orange Pony asked her friend.

"Absolutely, positively, definitely sure," the pink Pony excitedly answered with a bold smile.

"Applejack!" Apple Bloom called out as she ran towards her sister. "Howdy, Pinky. Applejack, can you show my friends a rope trick? Please!"

"Sure thing, sugar cube," Applejack answered, playfully mussing her little sister's mane. "Wanna be mah assistant, Pinky?" Nodding with great enthusiasm, Pinky Pie joined Applejack, Apple Bloom, Rarity, and Sweetie Belle towards the center of the festivities.

"Scootaloo," Rainbow Dash finally spoke as she and her surrogate little sister sat upon a white cloud just above the trees. The little Pegasus looked up at her friend with hopeful, wide eyes. "Look, I just wanna let you know, before anything major happens…"

"What's up, sis?" Scootaloo asked, fluttering her tiny, orange wings with curiosity and excitement.

"It's just…I know you want me to be, like, your big sister," the sky-blue Pegasus began, no longer feeling sure of herself. "And I'm gonna try my best to be the sister you deserve…It's just…" The little, orange Pegasus' eyes began to reflect her growing concern. "I cuss, I mess up a lot, my emotions get the better of me _way_ too often, and I can be…really hard to get along with sometimes. You're…you're sure you want that in your life?" For a moment, neither of the ponies spoke.

Then, without need of speaking, Scootaloo tightly hugged her mentor. Being a filly, she knew neither how nor when to hold back, making her firm embrace all the more precious. "You don't need to change _anything_ , Rainbow Dash," she happily declared as she nuzzled her face against the young mare's upper chest. "You're awesome and perfect just the way you are. I'm so proud to have you as my family."

Her strong and bold heart giving way and easing into a loving flutter, Rainbow felt both fear and joy well up inside of her as she wrapped her hooves and wings around the little one. "And I'm proud of you, too, kiddo," she finally replied, closing her eyes and smiling. Once their hug was over, the two Pegasus glanced down at Equestria below them from atop their own little cloud.

As Octavia and her orchestra completed their last song, the crowds cheered and stomped their hooves. Walking over to DJ Pon-3's booth, Fluttershy saw her friend getting ready for her first set. Vinyl had both her sunglasses and headphones on, but she seemed her usual, calm self. "Fluttershy!" the hidden Alicorn called out. "I wanted to say thank you for…earlier."

"You're welcome, Vinyl," the sunny Pegasus warmly answered. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"I am," the white Pony assured her friend. "You and Octy _really_ got me through a bad night. Sounds like you and your friends had one of those, too. I'm glad it all worked out okay."

"Evening, fillies," Octavia greeted her friends as she carried her instrument case over her shoulder. "I'm really glad you could all make it, Fluttershy. Vinyl and I arranged a special song for your group. It's the least we could do."

"You're both too sweet," Fluttershy blushed slightly. "I'm just glad you're both okay."

"You know, Vinyl was telling me earlier that she made a pretty big decision," the gray Pony announced, being careful not to say too much.

Fluttershy looked to the DJ with an interested grin. Readying herself, the Pony put her hooves in the air. "Ready?" she asked before slowly removing her glasses and exposing her beautiful scarlet eyes. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful, as always," Octavia blurted out before catching herself and covering her mouth.

"You have the most beautiful eyes, Vinyl," the Pegasus warmly added, hoping to ease Octavia's embarrassment. "You're sure about this?"

"Well, I'm not gonna give 'em up for good, but…" the Alicorn began. Carefully parting her blue and white mane, Vinyl displayed her horn for the first time in a long time. "I guess, if I ease in, I won't have to wear them all the time. I'm working on seeing things with my _own_ eyes, like you said. Thanks, fillies." Setting her sunglasses in her bag, the white Unicorn set her record on the turn table and grabbed her microphone. "Fillies and gentlecolts," she called out, getting everypony's attention. "DJ Pon-3 here. Wanna welcome Princess Luna and her big sis, Princess Celestia back to Equestria: Back to the land of the living. I'd also like to dedicate this first song to the Mane 6 and their pal, Spike. Let's give 'em all a big hoof, alright?" The crowds clapped and stomped their hooves for their heroes and rulers. As the applause reached its height, Vinyl slid the needle down and let the music free the spirits of all who lived.

"Did you hear that, Twilight?" Spike asked with childlike excitement in his voice. "They're playing a song for you ponies."

"They're playing it for _you_ too, Spike," Twilight happily replied, placing a hoof on her friend's shoulder. "We couldn't have done this without you." The Unicorn gently stroked Spike's scales down across his arm. "I'm so sorry about all those terrible things I said, Spike." As hot tears began to well up in Twilight's eyes, she felt a painful lump forming in her throat. "I love you…more than anything in the whole, wide world. And I am so proud of everything you've done, and the wonderful pony…dragon you're growing up to be."

"Nopony blames you for that, Twilight," the baby dragon assured his best friend. "I'm proud of _you_. You saved everything. And I love _you_ , too. You're the best mother-sister-friend anypony could ever ask for." The two hugged one another, as if the war never even happened. Everything was exactly as it was supposed to be. Suddenly, Spike belched out a flash of red fire that formed a note. "It's from Princess Celestia."

Opening the letter, Twilight quickly read it over and folded it back up. "She says for all of us to meet her back at our place," she explained. "Race you there."

"You're on!" Spike excitedly accepted the challenge.

The two readied themselves, and then charged towards their home. As they ran, Zecora watched from a short distance, keeping her cloak tightly pressed to keep her from becoming chilled. "All is at peace," she declared just above a whisper. "It's over for now, at least." Smiling to herself, the Zebra went about her way, letting the others enjoy their party.

Racing through the door, Twilight and Spike had no time to decide the winner as Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadance stood before them, with Shining Armor, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinky Pie standing off to the side. "Your majesties," the Unicorn greeted her superiors as she bowed respectfully. Spike did the same, not sure of what was happening. "Shining Armor, everypony…what's going on?"

"We were hoping you'd know," Rainbow Dash answered. "They just told us to meet you here."

"After all that has happened," Princess Celestia began. As she stepped forward, the glistening Alicorn's words resounded like church bells. "You have _all_ proven yourselves to be true, courageous, kind, generous, loyal, and the truest of friends to one another as well as the rest of Equestria. Though you still have much to learn, I am proud to call each of you the champions of our kingdom. Twilight Sparkle, please step forward."

Turning to her friends for a second, the Unicorn grew nervous as she approached her beloved princess and bowed with humility. "My princess," she declared, too afraid to open her eyes.

"At ease, my good student," the Princess of Day lovingly replied. As Twilight stood up and looked to her mother-figure, Cadance and Luna stepped outward beside Celestia. "Twilight, from the moment I gazed eyes on you, I knew you were destined for great things. Watching you grow into the strong, loving, selfless mare you are today has been one of the greatest joys of my life. Even in your darkest hour, you and your friends remained strong, and protected the innocent in my absence. I have never been more proud of you, my child."

"In my exile, as we spoke in dreams, I saw the pain you hid inside of yourself," Princess Luna continued, her voice bold. "But you refused to unleash that pain on others, and you shared it with me instead of hiding from it. In the end, it was you who shattered the darkness. You and your friends have achieved the impossible time and time again since I came to know you. Even in the most hopeless of times, your light shined through the shadows. Through your actions and virtues, you have all rekindled the Elements of Harmony, paving the way for light forever more. I am proud to call you my friend, Twilight. I hope to come to know your companions as well."

"Even though you never saw it…" Princess Cadance stepped forward. "You have always been a hero and teacher to those around you. Even as a foal, your heart had such power and capacity. After all these years, I still see that same little filly, but you have grown so strong in your years. Though the voice tried to take you away from us, you returned time and time again."

Blushing, Twilight tried to hide her eyes as they began to water with humble tears. She had never come to expect such praise. However, as she raised her hooves over her eyes, Celestia took them gently in her own, and smiled at her student. "You needn't be afraid any longer, Twilight," the princess declared. "You have proven yourself to the world so many times… Although I can never truly repay what you have done, there is something I have been waiting to give you, even before you were a dream."

The princesses stood in a triangular formation around the young Unicorn, and each bowed in turn. As their horns began to glow, Twilight looked down to see her Cutie-Mark shining with its own light. Afraid at first, she chose to trust her loved ones, and closed her eyes as a great and warming light flooded over her body. Her mane flowing wildly as she rose off the ground, Twilight felt her heart begin to flutter, and the joy and peace the light gave her brought her to laugh like a foal once more. Then, in a moment of complete empowerment, the Unicorn opened her eyes, shattering the orb of light, and flared out her large, beautiful, and eternally free wings. Spike, Shining Armor, and the rest of the Mane 6 gasped as pure shards of light blew around the newly-awakened Alicorn, whose eyes flowed with holy and magical light. Gently flapping her wings, Twilight Sparkle lowered herself to the ground as her eyes returned to normal. Awestruck, everypony began to clap and stomp their hooves as a great and unseen chorus seemed to sound its trumpets and horns.

"The Tetrarchy of Princesses is, at long last, complete," Princess Celestia declared. "All hail Princess Twilight Sparkle…The Defender of Friendship." Shocked, the new Alicorn looked at her wings and gasped with joy and surprise as everypony in the room bowed respectfully to their new majesty.

"They couldn't have chosen a better pony," Spike whispered, unaware that his friends could all hear him.

Following the coronation, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinky Pie, Spike, and Shining Armor hugged their beloved new princess. "I'm so proud of you, Twily," the Unicorn stallion warmly declared. "My baby sister's a princess now."

"Thanks, big brother," Twilight lovingly answered. "I had a lot of great examples. Princess Celestia said I won't officially become a princess until the Celestial Blessing, but it means so much that you were all here to see this. I still can't get over it."

"Same here," Rainbow Dash declared. "I mean, we all know you're awesome, but…wow."

"We're so happy for you, sugar cube," Applejack added. "But…are you still gonna be here in Ponyville?"

"Like I'd ever leave my best friends?" the Alicorn happily answered. Crying out with joy, Pinky jumped up and tightly hugged her friend. "Pinky…I love you, but you're crushing my wings."

"Oh, sorry," the pink Pony said as she took a step back.

"We always believed in you, Twilight," Fluttershy happily sobbed. "I'm so glad you're getting what you deserve."

"You'll be the most fabulous princess in all of Equestria," Rarity added with a bold smile. "But now I'm the only Unicorn in our group. Oh, well."

"And…will you still need an assistant?" Spike nervously asked, keeping his claws clasped behind his back.

"Spike, no matter what happens, no matter how much changes…you will _always_ be my best friend and the world's best assistant," Twilight promised, giving her friend a warm hug and wrapping him in her wings.

"There is one last thing, Twilight," Princess Celestia announced. Her voice seemed grave and laden with sorrow. "It's a confession on _my_ part. I'm afraid it's been a long time coming…Twilight, my most beloved student…A great wrong has been done to you, without my knowing." Growing uneasy, the young Alicorn looked at her princess with concerned eyes. "Before you were born, elders made a decision…Had I known, I would _never_ have permitted it." As if ashamed, Celestia closed her eyes.

"My princess…" Twilight nervously replied. "What are you saying?" Opening her eyes and shedding tears, Princess Celestia looked back at her student.

Upon hearing the awful secret, the Mane 6 were rendered silent. "…What am I?" Twilight finally said.

"You were changed by an ancient spell that has been lost for generations," Princess Celestia confessed. "Before you were born…before your own parents held you…You were given a destiny that was not your own. Because of them, you were always meant to one day _become_ me. Their race was lost long ago, and rightfully so. In time, even the memory of their existence will fade from Equestria…But _you_ , Twilight…You have proven to me that you have grown _beyond_ what they tried to make you. Somehow, despite all they did, you have risen above, as you always have, my student."

"How could they do something like that?" Fluttershy asked, deeply troubled by the very idea.

"Easy, Flutters," Applejack answered, her voice sinking. "They were afraid. They didn't know what was goin' tuh happen, an' they lost faith in who we _could_ be…So they tried to make a copy of somepony they already knew could do the job. Ah'd say they got more than they expected, though. _Nopony_ could've made Twilight who she is today. Not with magic, alchemy, or anythin' else."

"I could not agree more," Princess Celestia replied. "I never told you, Twilight…I was afraid that, in your youth, you would not know how to handle what had happened. Now, I beg your forgiveness."

Gathering her bearings, Twilight looked at herself for a moment, then turned to her old friend. "You don't have anything to apologize for, my princess," she warmly declared. "You never lived through me. You let me grow and change on my own…You and my friends and family gave me the strength and freedom to be whoever I chose to be. If I _am_ more like you…then I'm glad to have those genes to carry with me." Turning back to her friends, Twilight smiled her own smile. "Thanks, everypony." Relieved, Princess Celestia allowed herself to smile as well.

Come dawn, Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadance parted ways with their friends and returned to their kingdoms, leaving Twilight Sparkle to say goodbye to her beloved big brother. "Twilight, no matter what they tell me, nothing's gonna change," he declared lovingly. "You're never gonna be anything but my baby sister, and that's something nopony can top."

"Thanks, Shining," Twilight replied, giving her brother a hug. "Oh, and congratulations."

"Huh?" the Unicorn said. "On what?"

"Oh, nothing," the new Alicorn smiled, tapping her brother's shoulder with her wing. "Love you, bro."

"Love you too, Twily," Shining Armor replied before departing to join his team. Watching her brother leave, Twilight stood in the doorway of her and Spike's home, feeling calm for the first time in a long time.

"Hey, Twilight," Rainbow Dash greeted her friend. "How's it all going?"

"Better," Twilight answered with a warm voice and a relieved smile. "Thanks to all of you. I apologized to everypony, but still…Sorry for all those things I said and did as Nightmare Twilight."

"Don't sweat it," the Pegasus replied. "None of that's on you. I'm just glad to have the _real_ Twilight back. By the way, I love the wings. Maybe we can race sometime."

"Maybe, yeah," the Alicorn smiled. "It'll take awhile before I get used to these, but I think I'll figure it out."

"Ah hate tuh interrupt somethin' this sweet," Applejack stepped in. "But y'all better grab a seat before breakfast is ready. You know how Pinky is with those pancakes."

"Sure thing, AJ," Rainbow chuckled. "We'll be right in."

"After all this, it's nice to know some things will never change," Twilight declared with a smile towards the rising Sun. Turning away, the Alicorn let her tail brush up against Dash's cheek. "Race you inside."

Caught off-guard, Rainbow Dash quickly composed herself. "Oh, it's on, princess!" she playfully declared.

One by one, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinky Pie, Rarity, and Spike rushed to the table as Applejack prepared her apple-spiced pancakes. As always, Spike pulled Rarity's chair out for her, and Twilight helped the baby dragon into his own chair. Though the horizon would never be truly clear, one thing remained: Friendship is Magic.


End file.
